Anchors Aweigh
by Xcalated
Summary: The Americans have finally received their own Kanmusu. In the war against the Abyssals, the Japanese receive help from the Americans as they send their Kanmusu to aid them in the Pacific. With the history between the ships of IJN origin and those of the USN, how will these girls interact around each other? Fun little drabbles with some chapters focusing on the USN as well.
1. Chapter 1

In the main courtyard of the Naval District were all of the girls of the fleet gathered together. The reason they were all called here was that there was apparently an important announcement going to be made.

Up on a podium in the middle of the courtyard was Nagato. She tapped on the microphone and cleared her throat to signal to everyone to quiet down and listen to her.

"Alright everybody, settle down." Nagato said as she waited until she was sure she had everyone's attention. "I've just been told by the Admiral some important news. It seems that today we are going to be expecting a visitor to our Naval District."

As Nagato finished those words, murmurs and whispers came from the crowd along the lines of "What's the big deal about a visitor?"

"But it is not just any normal visitor." Nagato continued. "This person is a kanmusu as well like the rest of us. Now I know that kanmusu coming to our Naval District isn't something new, but this case is special as she is not from around here." This caught the attention of the girls as Nagato said that.

"What do you mean not from around here?" A voice from the crowd asked.

"As in she is not a ship of Japanese origin." Nagato answered. "Some of you might not know this, but countries around the world are starting to get their own Kanmusu as well just like us in order to fight the Abyssal threat. So in a show of solidarity, the Americans will start sending some of their own Kanmusu here to this base in order to assist us."

At the reveal in Nagato's words, the crowd erupted with murmurs and whispers but this time more ecstatic. The main topic of conversation of course being the reveal Nagato just told them of an American ship coming to their Naval District.

With the majority of them being ships of the IJN in the past, the idea of them meeting a USN kanmusu was certainly going to be a perplexing situation.

"The very first one they are sending is set to arrive today. So when she arrives, I expect all of you to treat the visitor with respect as you would any other person. This is important in maintaining our relationship with the Americans and we must be thankful for their support." Nagato said. She knew that this situation was complicated as well but she needed to clarify the importance of it.

"Otherwise, that is all. Dismissed!"

* * *

And so, every girl dispersed. Some returned to their daily routines, some started gossiping together about the new kanmusu, and some were anticipating the new arrival.

Out on the main dock of the naval district was Fubuki sitting down. She looked out onto the horizon over the water. After the announcement, she was one of the people that couldn't help but wait for the new visitor. Alongside her were friends Mutsuki and Yuudachi who decided they'd join her.

"So what do you guys think about this?" Fubuki asked her friends as they waited.

"About the American ship-poi?" Yuudachi asked.

Fubuki nodded.

"Well even if she is an American, whoever she is, I just hope that she's nice." Mutsuki piped in.

"You're not worried about the history we've had with them?" Fubuki asked?

"History is in the past! If the Americans are working with us now, surely we can all get along." Mutsuki said.

"Ah, but what if the Americans are mean-poi? After all, they were the ones that won the war." Yuudachi said.

"I'm sure she won't mean. They wouldn't be trying to help us if she were." Fubuki said trying to reassure Yuudachi.

"Oh, what are you guys doing here?" A new voice popped up.

Fubuki turned her head towards the source and looked to see two figures approaching them.

"Ah, Akagi-senpai! Kaga-senpai!" Her face brightened up as she saw who it was.

Seeing that it was Akagi who asked, Fubuki responded to her question. "We're just waiting here so we could meet the new kanmusu when she arrives."

"The American one right?" Kaga asked.

"That's right." Fubuki said. "Akagi-senpai, Kaga-senpai, what about you two? What do you guys think about this situation?"

"Well, hopefully I can get along fine with just her." Akagi said as she put her two hands together.

"As long as she is a capable kanmusu, I should have no problem with her." Kaga said while crossing her arms.

Fubuki nodded at their responses with a smile.

"Do you mind if we wait with you guys as well?"

"You're more than welcome to Akagi-senpai!" Fubuki said with a big smile and blush on her face. As Akagi and Kaga settled down right next to them, they turned back around to look over the horizon.

They sat and conversed with each other to pass the time as they waited for the arrival.

Suddenly, over the horizon, waves were being formed. Fubuki turned her head out towards the water. The other girls noticed as well and they all leaned a little bit forward to look. As they looked over they could see that the cause of the displacements came from a human figure soaring over the water. The silhouette starting to become bigger as the seconds passed by.

"Is that her?" Yuudachi asked.

"It should be." Fubuki said.

As the figure started coming closer, they could start seeing more clearly the characteristics and details of the person. She had straight long blonde hair. Her uniform's color scheme was blue and white and she was wearing a backpack. But the most important thing they noticed was the outfit she was wearing. In her right hand was what seemed to be a rifle. On her left arm was what seemed to be a flight deck, signifying her as a carrier.

Before long as they were observing her, the person had all but reached the edge of water right in front of them in the dock. They watched as the visitor dismounted from the water.

"Ah, finally made it!" The person said as she stepped onto land. She started stretching her legs at the familiar feeling of having land underneath her feet.

The group of girls a ways away were still observing the American. Feeling their gazes on her, the girl turned her head over to them as she noticed them. Being closer now, they could see that the she had stars in the pupil of her eyes as well. "Hello!" The visitor said cheerfully as she put her right hand up to a salute. "I'm the American visitor sent to arrive today. I'm the USS Enterprise, nice to meet all of you!" She said as she winked.

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, it felt like something struck Akagi and Kaga. A silent hush washed over the the carrier girls. Across their faces were looks of shock. Akagi had her mouth open while Kaga had a more scrunched up expression.

 _Huh? What is up with them?_ Fubuki thought.

"It's her..." Akagi said as her head dropped.

"Of course they would send _her_ here first." Kaga said, following her sister and lowering her head as well. "I can't tell if they're insulting us by sending her first."

Fubuki had a confused look on her face as she looked between the new American girl and the carrier girls. She looked back at Yuudachi and Mutsuki with a questioning look but they shrugged their soldiers and had a confused look as well.

"Huh, what a weird reception." Enterprise said as she put a finger underneath her chin.

"Uh, they're usually not like that eheheh." Fubuki said scratching the back of her head as she turned to face the girl.

"Hmm, if you say so." Enterprise said with a smile that looked as if she was skeptical. "Well anyways, I was told that I gotta go report to your Admiral immediately as soon as I arrived here so I'll see you guys around!" Enterprise said as she waved them goodbye and headed off.

"Enterprise huh?" Fubuki muttered.

* * *

"So, Enterprise huh?"

"Yes sir." Enterprise said while saluting.

Enterprise was currently standing in the Admiral's office. She had just entered and introduced herself.

"What an interesting choice for the first girl they decided to send me." The Admiral muttered to himself all the while having a small amused grin. To send the most fable US warship of WW2?

"Sir?"

"It's nothing." He said straightening up in his chair returning her salute as they both lowered their hands afterwards.

"Well. We're honored and glad to have you with us. We truly appreciate the help that the USN is sending."

"We're glad to aid in the fight against the Abyssals sir."

"Pleased to hear that. I guess I should probably report to your superiors that made it here across the Pacific safely as well. Were there any problems getting here?"

"Nope! It was mostly smooth sailing. Encountered an abyssal here and there but nothing that me and my boys couldn't handle." Enterprise said as she raised her Springfield rifle.

"That's good. I guess the first thing to do is to get yourself situated here on the base." The Admiral said. "Usually girls bunk with other girls around here. Would you be comfortable rooming with others?" The Admiral asked. He was aware of the history involving American and Japanese ships, but he needed to ask to make sure.

"No problem at all sir." Enterprise said while still smiling.

"You sure?"

"I'm completely fine with it sir."

"Well alright." The Admiral said. He took out a piece of paper and wrote down a room to assign to her. "You can go on ahead over to the dorms where the aircraft carriers lodge. Get yourself settled in, take a tour around the place if you want."

"Will do sir." Enterprise said as she saluted one more time and exited the office.

"*Sigh* I hope this all works out okay." The Admiral muttered as he laid back in his chair.

* * *

Enterprise walked along the path towards the dorms. As she made her way towards her destination, she moved her head around to take a look around at her new surroundings. The Naval District seemed like a very nice place. She saw all the girls running around and smiled at how energetic the place was.

But what she really noticed was the looks that she was getting from the people all over the place. She could feel all the stares that were being directed at her that she was under. They were all whispering among themselves as she passed by. She could understand why though. An American visiting their base surely is something that would be perplexing to them. But it wasn't just that. She knew that kanmusus retained their memories of their original lives as ships. And she knew that most of these ships were former IJN ships. Most of them probably fought the USN back in WW2. So their feelings towards American kanmusus would probably be complicated. That much she realized.

She wondered how they would react to her. Having lived throughout the whole war from the beginning to the end, it's probably safe to say that she probably fought a majority of these ships. Enterprise knew of her fabled status as a legendary ship in WW2. If the reactions of those ships at the docks were anything to go by, she knew she could be expecting a couple more like that.

And all of that wasn't even taking into account her own feelings. She didn't know how she should feel about all of this personally.

Her higher-ups back in the states stressed the importance of this little exchange between the JMSDF and USN. They were on the same side now and shared the same objective. They had to work together now in order to fight the Abyssals. It was better to stand united and to work together if they wanted to have a fighting chance in ending the Abyssal threat.

And so this program began. Many of the girls were probably just as skeptical as the Japanese ships around her in working with an old enemy. That was why she volunteered first to do this. The higher-ups agreed to send her as their first ship. It made sense to them and was kind of poetic that their best ship in WW2 would be the first to come.

Enterprise had been nervous on the way here. She always did what she had to do. Just like in the war, her personality was devoted to doing her duty the best she could. So she decided that she would go forward with American optimism. In the words of Halsey, "Hit Hard, Hit Fast, Hit Often." She didn't know if that was appropriately used. But she swore to herself that she would go ahead and try to make the best for herself in this situation. Who knows what could happen? Maybe it could be fun for her.

As she finished her thoughts, she realized she finally made it to the aircraft carrier dorms.

She headed inside the building and made her way up towards the room that the Admiral had assigned her.

Enterprise found the room number. She knocked on the door before entering. "Excuse me." Enterprise said as she stuck her head through the door.

Two girls were already in the room around the table as she peeked in. They turned around and looked at her.

"Oh, hello there." The first girl with white long hair said.

"Uh hi." Enterprise said as she stepped into the room. "I was uh, assigned to this room by the Admiral."

"You're the new arrival right? The American?" The second girl, the one with grayish-brown hair in twintails said.

"Yeah, that's me." Enterprise said smiling as she walked up to them.

"Well in any case, welcome to our room, which I guess is also now your room." The white-haired girl said.

"Ah thanks. I guess I'll get settled in then." Enterprise said as she walked over to a bed and took off her backpack and laid it down.

"So considering you're here in the carrier dorm, I assume you're a carrier as well?" The twintailed girl said.

"You know it."

"Ooh, another carrier. Surely that will help us immensely." The white-haired girl said with a smile as she put her hands together.

"I guess so." The other girl said before turning back to Enterprise. "I guess introductions are in order if we're going to be roommates. My name is Zuikaku." She said putting a hand on her chest. "And this is Shoukaku-nee. I hope we can get along." She said lifting her hand and pointing it to to the other girl.

 _O crap._ Enterprise thought.

As soon as she heard their names, she cringed internally. On the outside, she was still happy and smiling. On the inside, she could feel some glass shattering. _Out of all the people to be roomed with, I got stuck with the Crane sisters?!_

Said people were now staring at her, waiting for her to introduce herself now. Enterprise panicked, wondering how she was going to go about with this. Recalling her earlier thoughts, she did say she was gonna go forward with American optimism. She might as well come out with it.

"The name is Enterprise. Nice to meet you guys." Enterprise said with a smile. "Again..." She added not as enthusiastically and a bit more silent.

It took a second for the words to register in the sisters' heads before they realized who it was they were talking to.

"Ehhhhh?!" Both of them yelled.

"Eheheh." Enterprise said scratching the back of her head with a sweat drop.

* * *

 **Welp, there you guys go. That's the introduction to the story, hope you liked it. With Iowa as the first USN ship in KanColle, h** ** **er introduction gave me the motivation to write this. Who doesn't want to see USN ships interact with the IJN ships?** Hopefully we'll get more USN ships in the future as well. As for this fic, it's p** **retty typical for any USN fic to star Enterprise but I hope to introduce more ships later on. Lots of potential things you could write about with other ships.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the 2nd chapter! But before we begin, there's a couple of things I wanted to talk about.  
**

 **The first thing I wanted to talk about and establish is Enterprise's personality. Using Iowa as a template and basing off the Japanese stereotype of Americans in their media, I'm assuming that American ships would be overly cheerful. So I'm making Enterprise cheerful as well. She's got a serious side as well which is only natural considering her reputation and history. She's very observant and aware of her surroundings and the situations she's in. Having fought throughout the war and surviving, something like that fits. And concerning her status as a legendary ship in WW2, I want to make her humble about it. I wouldn't say she flaunts off her abilities or boasts about it, but she is aware of her strength.**

 **Another thing I want to address is the mood in the story. When handling the interactions between the American ships and Japanese ships in KanColle, I see 2 ways that someone can approach them. When considering the history between the ships, you can use that background to either have a serious dramatic mood, or you can use it to set a light-hearted/comedic mood. So the thing I wanted to do for the interactions between the Japanese and American ships is that it will probably be dramatic when they first meet since they'll have history from WW2, but then it'll transition into light-hearted/comedic stuff.  
**

* * *

The room was definitely filled with tension.

After the reveal of who they were, a silence washed over the room. All 3 of the room's inhabitants hadn't uttered another word after their introductions.

Shoukaku and Zuikaku had shocked looks on their faces with wide eyes as they looked at the American girl. They were still staring at her.

Enterprise was still nervously scratching the back of her head while having her eyes closed and still smiling. She was almost starting to sweat underneath their gazes. Being by herself and outnumbered 2 to 1 did not make her feel secure. God she wish she had Hornet or Yorktown with her here. Actually, scratch that. Having them here with her would have been an even more horrible idea.

The 3 girls continued their silent standoff. Each of them were aware of the history they had together. Their encounters with each other throughout the Pacific War was one of the most notable rivalries the girls have ever had with how many times clashed.

For Enterprise she felt...frustration, was the best word she could use to describe it, when she saw the two of them. The two crane sisters were truly one of the most intense oppositions she had in the war. They had faced off against other so many times. In the Eastern Solomons and Santa Cruz, They were the ones that had been able to hit and damage her with some of the most immense pain she had ever felt. Not only that, they were also the ones that had hurt her friends and sisters. They had participated in the Pearl Harbor attack. They were the ones directly responsible for Lexington and Hornet's deaths.

On the flipside, the sisters felt that same feeling of frustration towards Enterprise. They had squared off in multiple instances, but they felt it was multiple instances too many. They had sworn they sunk her in the Solomons and Santa Cruz. But after each time, she came back, like a Grey Ghost that would come to haunt them for the rest of the war. And also to them, they knew that she was the one responsible for many of their friends' deaths in the war.

The 3 were locked in place for a while. The thing that broke the stagnation was when Zuikaku started moving. She turned around and started heading towards the door, not even saying a word.

"Wait! I...uh..." Enterprise yelled out as she raised her hand towards Zuikaku.

Zuikaku turned around to look at her. Enterprise opened her mouth but found that no words came out. What could she say in this situation?

With Enterprise remaining silent, Zuikaku turned back around, headed out of the room, and closed the door behind her.

Enterprise stared at the door for a while, debating or not whether she should go after her or not. She broke her head away and then turned her head towards Shoukaku. She was still looking at the door from where Zuikaku left.

But with the departure of Zuikaku, Enterprise realized that she was now left alone with Shoukaku in the room who still hadn't made a move or response. She wondered what she would do.

As if Shoukaku heard her thoughts, she turned her head back towards Enterprise. "I'm sorry about that Enterprise-san." Shoukaku said to her.

Now that wasn't a response that Enterprise was expecting from her.

"N-no, it's fine. You've got nothing to apologize for." Enterprise waved her hands. She wondered why Shoukaku was apologizing to her.

"It just might take Zuikaku some time to take this in and get accustomed to it." Shoukaku said as her mouth curled up into a melancholic smile. "Enterprise-san, regardless of our past relationship, if we are to be working with each other and living together, I would like for us to be on friendly terms."

"Shoukaku?"

"If you're worried about the past, then let me be the first to say I harbor no ill will towards you right now. The past is the past. I don't want to let the fact that we fought another back then dissuade us from straining our relationship in the present now that we are on the same side together."

She hadn't expected to hear something like this from Shoukaku. She had thought she was also going to be met with something kind of like the same cold response Zuikaku gave her. Shoukaku was surprisingly someone very mature.

"I..." Enterprise started with a pause. "...feel the same way too." Enterprise finished.

One of the things she hated the Crane sisters the most for in the war was for sinking Hornet. She could still recall the feelings she had from that battle off the Santa Cruz Islands. How she and Hornet were battered and bruised, how she had to leave Hornet behind, and the sorrow she felt when she learned that they had finished her off.

She had been devastated from losing her sister. But now, as a kanmusu, she had been able to see Hornet again. She had been able to see all of her friends and sisters again when they all came back together as kanmusu.

She felt that she could drop any ill feelings that she had towards the Crane sisters now that she had been reunited with everyone again.

"If you're able to put the past away, then I guess I can too." Enterprise said

"I'm glad you feel that way." Shoukaku said.

She then stood up and walked up towards Enterprise. Shoukaku then bowed in front of her. "I hope to get along with you." A genuine warm smile appeared on Shoukaku's face.

Enterprise could feel as if Shoukaku's face was shining. "Awww cmere!" Enterprise said before she lunged at the girl with a hug.

Shoukaku was surprised at her sudden actions. "I guess this is that fabled American affection." She said as she let out a small laugh while still being crushed underneath Enterprise's hug.

"Eheheheh." Enterprise chuckled.

* * *

While Enterprise and Shoukaku were having a heartwarming scene, Zuikaku was stomping off away from their room.

A boiling feeling came from her stomach. A feeling that had only just popped up when she saw Enterprise. That intense feeling of frustration.

Zuikaku looked back on their history together. She had first encountered and fought against Enterprise during the Battles of the Eastern Solomons and the Santa Cruz Islands. When she first saw her, a intense feeling had welled up inside of her. She was hoping to attain revenge against her in order to avenge her fallen comrades from Midway by taking out the one that was responsible for it.

And after each outcome of those battles, she had thought that she had attained her goal.

Only for Enterprise to shatter her illusions as she had came back each time.

At first, Zuikaku had hoped to crush Enterprise. Then it had all turned around and she had just hoped to be able to even fend her off. As the war had blazed on, she kept getting knocked back as Enterprise pushed on.

Frustration had mounted within her back then. And it seemed that feeling of frustration still carried over to today as they came back as kanmusu.

Zuikaku stopped and let out a sigh. That was right, they were kanmusu now.

No matter what the outcome of the war was, she was back now. All of her friends and family were back with her now. Did she really have any reason to continue holding her grudge?

She didn't know it, but that was the same thought that Enterprise had herself earlier.

But Zuikaku was a stubborn girl. Hell, if she still had beef with Kaga, how was she expected to get along with Enterprise of all people?

Zuikaku let out a puff and started walking again.

* * *

Fubuki, Mutsuki, and Yuudachi were hanging around in the cafeteria as they went off for food after their meeting with the American.

Only this time, they had Akagi and Kaga with them. That in itself wasn't anything abnormal, but they were acting weird.

Kaga was just sitting down staying silent while looking down at the table solemnly. Akagi was devouring all the food that was coming her way. While something like that was usually normal for Akagi, it seemed like she was eating while looking...panicked?

"Uh, Akagi-senpai, are you okay?" Fubuki asked.

"Yeah...I'm just fine..." Akagi said in a downtrodden voice before going back to scarfing down food.

"She's looking like one of those women that stress eat-poi." Yuudachi said.

"She's been like this ever since we met that American, what's up with that?" Mutsuki said.

Fubuki looked at Akagi who was still drowning herself in food. It would be futile to try and ask her about it and she was pretty sure she would just deflect it. She moved her gaze and looked over to Kaga who was still holding her head down down solemnly.

"Kaga-senpai, can you tell us what's wrong?"

Kaga flinched a little and lifted her head up as she was suddenly asked a question.

"Does it have something to do with that American we met earlier?"

The same complicated expression appeared on Kaga's face again at her words. She let out a sigh as she raised her head to meet their gazes. Kaga put her elbows up on the table and put her hands together.

"Yes." Was all she said.

Fubuki, Yuudachi, and Mutsuki waited, expecting her to continue but not hearing anything else come form her. So they continued staring at her, waiting for her to elaborate more.

She let out another sigh as their stares continued to pressure her.

"Back during the war, me and Akagi participated in the Battle of Midway."

Fubuki, Yuudachi, and Mutsuki nodded as they listened.

"In that battle, we were truly and utterly defeated." Kaga said with a melancholic look on her face. The 3 girls observed that she was struggling to speak about the topic. It made sense, for a usual proud carrier to talk about her defeat must be difficult.

"What was supposed to be a crushing victory for us, turned into a devastating defeat in a manner of 5 minutes. Midway was the site of where both me and Akagi sank." As Kaga spoke, it seemed that her tone was getting more morose after each word. Meanwhile, Akagi also seemed to be eating more frantically and faster after Kaga's statement.

"And can you guess who it was that sank both of us?"

The girls shook their heads.

"Do you guys remember the name of that American girl we met today?" Kaga asked.

"Uhh, it was Enterprise right?"

"Correct." was all Kaga said before remaining silent. It took a couple of seconds before the realization hit them.

"Eh?"

"Wait..."

"No way!"

"It's true." Kaga placed her forehead in her hand. "It was Enterprise. She was the one that sank us." Kaga said as she gritted her teeth.

"Ehhhh?!" The girls said.

"To be able to sink Akagi-senpai and Kaga-senpai, two of our strongest carriers..."

"Enterprise-san is pretty impressive."

"Enterprise-san must be super strong-poi! She really sank two carriers in one battle-poi?"

"It wasn't just 2, it was 3. Hiryuu was also sunk by her that day." Kaga said with her head still downtrodden.

The girls continued to be awestruck.

"That's even more awesome-poi!"

"If Enterprise-san is strong enough to take on 3 carriers, then surely she'll be able to defeat Abyssals with ease! I can't believe the Americans sent her first."

As Yuudachi and Mutsuki continued to gush with awe, Fubuki noticed a glum mood over both Akagi and Kaga's heads as the girls showed their excitement.

"Ah, Enterprise-san is impressive, but that doesn't mean that you and Akagi-senpai aren't still strong." Fubuki said with sweat drop trying to reassure them.

Kaga's hands balled up into fists. Her grip tightening and her teeth gritting.

She raised her head up. "I swear, I will make up for my defeat back then. I'll prove that my skills are are better than hers. She was only lucky back then, I'll show her who's truly the better carrier!"

Kaga stood up from the table and grabbed Akagi by her robe. "Come on Akagi-san, we're going to the range to hone our skills." Kaga said as she dragged Akagi away from the table behind the girls.

Fubuki twisted her body and turned. "Kaga-senpai!" She called out.

She saw that Kaga had stopped, only it wasn't because of her calling out to her. She saw a blonde-haired person standing in front of Kaga in the way on the path she was headed out.

Kaga stood in place as she stared at the person in front of her. Said person was also looking back at her with a curious expression.

"O, hello there." Enterprise said. "Sorry, I'm in your way. Excuse me." She said as she stepped to the side.

Fubuki swore that Kaga threw Enterprise a glare before she continued to walk off with Akagi in tow.

"What's up with her?" Enterprise said as she scratched her head.

Enterprise had heard that one girl call the other 'Kaga' as she walked in. If that really was Kaga, she had a good idea why she walked off like that.

"Ah, it's nothing Enterprise-san." A voice said from behind her.

Fubuki had stood up from the table after their little exchange and moved towards her.

"Ah hello." Enterprise said as she turned around. "I met you at the docks, but I didn't catch your name."

"It's Fubuki."

"I'm Mutsuki!"

"I'm Yuudachi-poi."

Fubuki didn't notice that her friends also stood up and went up to Enterprise as well. She could see it in their eyes that they still had their look of awe from the story that Kaga had told them. Fubuki would be lying if she said that she didn't feel that sense of awe as well.

"Nice to meet all of you." Enterprise said.

"What are you doing here Enterprise-san?" Fubuki asked.

"I'm just touring around the Naval District. Shoukaku told me about the cafeteria here if I wanted to go get something to eat. Thought I'd check this first."

"Ah if you're touring, we can show you around if you'd like Enterprise-san!" Mutsuki offered.

"You sure?"

"We'd be glad to-poi!"

Enterprise smiled. "I'll gladly take up your guys' offer."

* * *

And so, the destroyers showed the carrier around their naval district. They showed Enterprise around to places such as the repair docks, the classrooms, the training ranges, and even Mamiya's cafe.

"Wow, this place is pretty nice." Enterprise commented.

"I told Fubuki this when she first got here but the Naval District really does have everything you need." Mutsuki said.

"I'll say."

"It's pretty huge-poi." Yuudachi added.

They were now crossing across the main courtyard of the Naval District, just in front of the Admiral's office.

"This place you probably know since this was the first place you headed to when you got here." Fubuki said.

"Heyyyy Buckyyyy!" A voice rang out in the courtyard. Suddenly, a big form ran into Fubuki.

Enterprise reeled back at the sudden intrusion of another person into Fubuki's personal space. Mutsuki and Yuudachi looked on as if it was something that wasn't out of the ordinary.

"Ah, Kongou-san?" Fubuki asked while having her faced buried into Kongou's body.

"We just got back from our mission. I was just the Admiral's office. I didn't get my loving embrace from him so you get to receive it."

Enterprise let out a chuckle at the scene.

Kongou heard her chuckle and turned her head towards her.

"Hmm? Who's this?" She broke her embrace with Fubuki and faced Enterprise.

"I'm the USS Enterprise."

"Ah, you're a Yankee." Kongou said with an amused smile as she put a hand underneath her chin.

"That's right." Enterprise said with a smile.

"How interesting! Well allow me to introduce myself then." Kongou said as she placed her hands on her hips. "The name ship of the Kongou-class Battleships, born in England and raised in Japan, Kongou-desu!"

She raised her hand up and struck a pose. She stayed in that pose and didn't say anything more

A few seconds passed by. Silence.

"Huh?" Kongou said confused. She looked around as if expecting something.

"Hmm?" Enterprise also looked confused.

"I-I-I'm the s-second ship of the K-Kongou class..." A timid voice popped out.

Kongou turned around, trying to find the source of the voice. She then moved to the side to reveal a girl from behind her who was shuddering. _Where'd she come from?_ was what Enterprise thought.

Fubuki, Mutsuki, Yuudachi, and Enterprise looked at the girl questionably.

"What are you doing? This isn't how the routine goes." Kongou said.

The girl looked around at the people staring at her. When she met eyes with Enterprise, she jumped back.

"Ahhhhhh, Onee-sama protect me!" The girl said as she ran behind Kongou again.

"Daijobu?" A third girl with long hair appeared right besides Kongou talking to the girl. "What's wrong?"

"H-her!" The girl said pointing at Enterprise

"M-me?" Enterprise was confused now.

"Enterprise-san?" Fubuki said.

"I see. So she's the cause of all this." A fourth girl with glasses popped in.

"W-wait, what are you talking about?" Enterprise questioned.

"You were the one that sunk me!" The girl hiding behind Kongou said. Everyone's eyes popped onto Enterprise now.

"Ehh? Wait a minute, who is she?"

"Ah, that's Hiei-san." Fubuki answered Enterprise.

Oh. So that's why she was met with that reaction.

Enterprise did indeed remembered that she sunk her, just off of Guadalcanal where she managed to claim the first battleship kill for a carrier.

"Get her torpedo planes away from me!" Hiei cowered behind Kongou.

Enterprise sweatdropped as she didn't know what to do in this situation. The 3 sisters tried to comfort Hiei as she rolled up into a ball. The other remaining 4 girls just watched.

Kongou eventually broke away and then walked up back to Enterprise.

"I'm sorry for this." Enterprise apologized.

"Ah it's fine. Hiei will get over it eventually."

"Onee-sama, I need your loving embrace to comfort me!"

"See?"

"Eheheh." Enterprise laughed.

"Anyways, it's pretty interesting to see a yank around here." Kongou said. "We don't get much foreign ships. As a British girl, it's kind of exciting to have an American around here now!"

"Ah, you weren't here for the announcement Kongou-san." Fubuki said. "We're going to be having American visitors on the base to help out with the Abyssals. Enterprise-san here is the first one to come."

Kongou's face lit up. "Ooooh, I'm burning up with excitement! I hear Americans are pretty energetic, it'll be more fun to play around with them!"

Enterprise chuckled. She wasn't wrong about that. All of them were pretty cheerful and animated to an extent. Enterprise would say that the BBs were particularly the most lively. Especially the Iowa-class ones. She thought that Kongou would maybe get along with them the most.

"Well you'll get to see more of them soon enough. More should be arriving to the base soon."

"Oooh, I can't wait!" Kongou said. "Well I gotta go take Hiei away. I'll see you around." Kongou said as she ran back towards her group of sisters, grabbed them all in a hug, and ran off while dragging them.

"She reminds me a lot of Iowa."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent touring around the rest of the Naval District. She had eaten dinner with the destroyer girls when that time rolled around.

As the sun set over the horizon, nighttime started to settle down.

As she walked around with the destroyers, Enterprise saw that girls started to retreat to their rooms.

"Ah, Fubuki-chan, Yuudachi-chan, we should probably head to bed as well." Mutsuki said.

"It is getting pretty dark-poi."

"I guess we'll see you later Enterprise-san." Fubuki said turning to Enterprise.

"Good night y'all, thanks for showing me around today."

"No problem at all!" They all said gushing before heading off to their dorm.

She thought about whether she wanted to retire to her room too. She had wanted to confront Zuikaku about earlier, but she couldn't find her all day. If Zuikaku was still avoiding her, she thought that the best thing to do would be to come in later to make sure that she's there in their room.

Enterprise looked over to the darkening horizon. She decided that if she wasn't going to return back to the room, she might as well get some night flying training in. She made her way over to the carrier training range.

Off the waters of the Naval District were a bunch of targets set up made for a carrier's planes to hit. Enterprise stepped up into the range and got into position.

She took out her Springfield rifle. First she loaded it with bullets and set the bolt in place. Then she raised the butt of the rifle to her shoulder and lifted the rifle and pointed it downrange. Looking through the sights, she aimed at the targets. Her finger came around the trigger.

Within a moment, the air suddenly bursted and was filled with planes. The targets came under attack from a combined assault of Hellcat fighters, SBD Dive Bombers, and Avenger Torpedo Bombers.

Meanwhile, Sendai was walking around as per her usual routine during the night. She was also heading to train as well when she noticed the commotion that suddenly came from where Enterprise was training.

"Huh that's strange, usually I'm the only one that's still up around this time." Sendai said as she turned her head. Curious, she made her way towards the source.

As Enterprise lowered her rifle she watched as her airgroups hit their targets.

"Looks like they still got it." She smiled.

As they dropped their ordnance and payload and made their way back towards her, she extended her arm that held her flight deck a couple of lights lighting up on it. "Alright boys, nice and easy. Just like how we did it in the war." She watched as one by one her planes came back to her.

"Oh, what is this? A carrier training in the night? This is most certainly unusual."

Hearing another voice pop out of nowhere, Enterprise flinched a little and turned her head suddenly towards the source. Over a bit away, she could see a girl with a hand underneath her chin, observing her closely.

"Oh, uh, hello there." Enterprise said with a smile.

The girl walked up to her and leaned her face towards her, looking as if she was analyzing her.

"Carriers usually can't fight at night. I've never seen one be able to." Sendai said as she looked at Enterprise up and down. "So how are you able to?"

"Well here I'll tell you how," Enterprise said as she pulled out an Avenger plane. "Each of these planes have radar installed in them." She said as she pointed at it. "They use their radar in order to locate targets. When they return, they use their radar and the lights on my flight deck in order to touch down and come back." She explained.

"That's so cool!" Sendai exclaimed after listening to her explanation.

"Right?"

"If you know how to fight at night, does that mean you're a fan of nighttime battles too?!" Sendai asked ecstatically, getting even more closer into her face than she was before.

"I guess you could say I am." Enterprise as she laughed lightly. "Back in the day, my crew back then really pushed to make nighttime flying a thing. I was the first carrier to be able to do night operations." Enterprise started explaining as she backed a little bit away from Sendai. "They called me CV(N)-6, the N standing for night."

"Ah man, you're getting more and more interesting!" Sendai said with a now even more excited look in her eyes. "I'm so glad to have met another person just as interested in night battles like you!" Sendai said.

Enterprise smiled. "Oh I haven't introduced myself. I'm Enterprise."

"I'm the lead ship of my class Sendai." The girl said. "It's nice to make your acquaintance!"

"So you don't mind that I'm an American ship?" Enterprise asked. She was curious with how fast she became friends with this girl over something like night battles.

"Well, to be honest, I think I was a little wary of you just like almost everyone around here."

"Eheheh, I expected as much."

"But surely someone that likes night battles can't be that bad!"

* * *

After their encounter, Enterprise had continued to converse with Sendai. She had gotten to know Sendai a bit more and vice-versa. After showing her night-flying capabilities, Enterprise joined with Sendai in a little bit of night time training as well.

Eventually, after some time, Enterprise decided she was done for the night. She had departed from Sendai who continued her night training while she headed back towards the carrier dorms.

 _Well it was certainly an interesting day_ was what Enterprise thought.

Overall, she would say that her experience on the base had been nice so far. The reception to her arrival had been mixed from what she observed but she was glad that nothing too bad came from it. The only thing left was her situation with Zuikaku, and hopefully she could resolve that when she got back to her room.

She walked through the carrier dorms and eventually reached the door to her room. She lifted her hand up to the handle. _I hope she's in there._ Enterprise thought.

Enterprise grabbed the handle and turned the knob. She pushed the door and creaked it open. She walked in to see that there were indeed two figures already inside the room. One was sitting on the bed. The other was standing with her front towards the person sitting on the bed and her back facing towards Enterprise

Enterprise observed that it looked like Shoukaku had been talking to Zuikaku.

With her entrance towards the room, the two people turned around as she shut the door behind them.

Much like earlier, a tense silence swept over the room as the girls didn't say anything and remained in place. Zuikaku and Enterprise staring off against each other.

"Come on Zuikaku, go ahead." Shoukaku chided as she became the first to speak.

Zuikaku turned back to Shoukaku with an expression that seemed like it was saying 'I don't want to do this.'

"You know that you're going to have to confront this issue eventually right?" Shoukaku said. "I don't think you can run away from this issue now anyway."

"Geez. Alright, Shoukaku-nee." Zuikaku gave in.

Zuikaku turned back around towards the American and walked up to Enterprise.

"I talked with Shoukaku-nee about this whole situation. She told me about how she felt about this." Zuikaku started.

Enterprise nodded as she listened to her.

"She also told me that you two came to an understanding, that you both were willing to put the past aside." Zuikaku crossed her arms "To be honest, I'm not as mature or forgiving as my sister. Now that we're back here like...this. I don't know how to feel about you. We fought so many times in the past. I'm not sure if I can ever really consider you a friend."

Enterprise sighed. She figured that something like this could be a possible case. If that was what Zuikaku thought, then it was time for her to giver her own thoughts.

"Well if you ask me what I personally think, I once had that same line of thought." Enterprise said. "With the struggles and bloodshed we went through against each other, I didn't know if I could ever think of you guys as friends."

Zuikaku's expression changed as a frown fell onto her face.

"But, what I do think is that you guys are my greatest rivals." Enterprise continued.

Then her face changed into a look of surprise.

"I respected you and your sister's strength the most. Especially you Zuikaku. You were the one that gave me the most trouble during the war. And that much, I can respect. That is why I can at least put aside the past so that we can work together. Since we are on the same side now, I can trust your strength when we work together."

Zuikaku was red now. She didn't expect to receive praise from Enterprise of all people.

"So even if you don't think of me as a friend, I hope we can stay rivals at the very least." Enterprise said as she laid out her hand.

Zuikaku stared at Enterprise's hand. _Rivals huh?_ This was different from say the rivalry she had with 1st Carrier Division. This was a rivalry with a former enemy.

Former now being the key word. It was true that she didn't need to worry about fighting her anymore. If Enterprise could put aside their history to work together at the very least, then she could too.

"I guess we can stay rivals then if you want." Zuikaku said as she took her hand and shook it.

Enterprise smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it any other way...Turkey."

"W-w-wha, Turkey?!" Zuikaku said.

"That's right. It's my nickname for you."

"What kind of nickname is that?!"

"I just remember that one time we faced against each other in the Philippine Sea. I remember my boys described shooting down your planes as like a 'Turkey Shoot' so I think it fits you."

"I don't approve of it!"

"Too bad, that's what I'm calling you. If you want, you can call me a nickname too. How about Big E?"

"How narcissistic of you! I know that's what the USN called you back then!"

"Eh, I tried."


	3. Chapter 3

Enterprise was currently in a room filled with the aircraft carriers of the JMSDF. Now that she was staying on their base, she had to do training and attend classes just like everybody else with these girls. They were at the carrier and right now she was being asked to give a rundown and showcase of her equipment since she was equipped differently from her Japanese counterparts.

It was kind of awkward for her since she was basically showing off the planes that she had used to fight a majority of these carriers.

"And lastly, my choice of dive bomber is this here, the SBD Dauntless Dive Bomber." Enterprise said as she lifted up one of her planes.

Some figures in the room had flinched after she said that and presented it to them. Some of them recalling facing that very fighter that had sunk them.

Enterprise saw that some of them had backed away a little from the SBD when she held it out. She also could have sworn that she heard Akagi let out a whimper. Figuring she should stop scaring them, she placed her plane right down on the table next to the Hellcat and Avenger planes she had already showed them.

"Now I could have used the newer SB2C Dive Bombers but the Dauntless holds a little place in my heart." Enterprise said. She thought that the SBD was one of the most reliable planes she ever had and her pilots had loved the Dauntless a lot. It was the plane she had used that carried the first half of the Pacific War.

Kaga had let out a scowl. She took Enterprise's words the wrong way and thought she was bragging about how her SBDs had sunk a good amount of them.

The rest of the IJN carriers that were at Midway had concerned looks on their faces. Recalling how those planes had came out of nowhere from the clouds and dived down onto them.

"Now I'll show you how I launch my planes." Enterprise walked over to the wall where she left her Springfield.

"I see you guys use bows to launch your planes. For us Americans, we use these babies to launch them." Enterprise said lifting up her Springfield.

"How typical for Americans to use guns." Zuikaku snorted.

"Hey, shut it you. I can tell you guys the same for using bows." Enterprise snapped back. "Anyways, pretty much all of us pre-war carriers use Springfields. Most of the Essexes use Garands."

Enterprise stepped up to the range. She took out bullets that were marked with the star that was typical on the planes of the USAAF and USN and she put them into her Springfield.

Out on the range were a multitude of targets set up. All spread out with multiple heights and widths. It looked like an impossible course to be able to hit all of them.

She lifted up her Springfield and placed her finger on the trigger. The other carriers watched closely.

Enterprise pulled the trigger and the air filled up planes soaring through the air. All of the planes broke off into squadrons that were designated to each target. As they lined up together, all of the planes let loose and hit their mark and all of the targets with resounding accuracy without missing a beat.

The planes had made their way back towards Enterprise and landed on her flight deck.

"And there you guys go." Enterprise said with a smile as she turned back to them.

All of the Japanese carriers were in awe. They had been impressed that Enterprise had been so precise and clean.

* * *

Now the rest of the carriers were going to go through practicing on the range as well.

Zuikaku was the one stepping up right now. Enterprise smirked.

Zuikaku readied herself as she took her stance and raised her bow. She pulled out one of her arrows from her quiver and placed it in the bow against the string.

So just as Zuikaku had pulled her arrow back and was about to release it, Enterprise shouted. "Don't miss Turkey!"

"Wuahh?!" Zuikaku screamed out as the voice had interrupted her focus and startled her. She had released her arrow but instead of her planes heading straight towards their targets, the arrow had slipped and the planes scattered in multiple different directions.

Enterprise started snickering. Some of the other carriers almost started breaking into a snicker as well. Even a grin and an amused expression could be seen on Kaga's face.

Zuikaku got back up and turned towards Enterprise with a cross expression and a red face. "What did you do that for?"

"Do what for?" Enterprise said. She lifted her hands up as if feigning obliviousness.

"You know what you did!" Zuikaku said pointing at her.

"Can't say I do."

"Grrr." Zuikaku was getting more flustered. "You did that on purpose so you would mess my aim up."

"Whaaat? Nooo." Enterprise said as she shrugged her soldiers.

"You shouted to knock me off guard."

"I was just telling you don't miss. I was cheering for you!"

"As if I'd believe that!"

Shoukaku could only giggle as she watched their back and forth. The other carriers looked confused as they continued to watch their bickering.

* * *

Next up was Kaga.

She looked over towards the side where all of the carriers were sitting where they were watching and waiting. She locked her eyes onto Enterprise.

"I will show off the true might of the 1st Carrier Division."

Kaga had decided that she was going to show to Enterprise what she truly was capable of. That her skills were in no way inferior to hers just because she had defeated her at Midway.

Enterprise shot back a confused look. Was she talking directly to her?

Kaga stepped up to the range. She took her ready stance and raised her bow.

She pulled an arrow out of her quiver back her arrow and after a moment, released it, letting loose her planes.

They flew out and managed to hit a good amount of their targets. She had missed a couple but she had managed to hit the ones she did with impressive accuracy. It wasn't as clean as Enterprise's but Kaga smiled in satisfaction.

She smirked and looked over to where Enterprise was. Her face dropped a little.

"I would have totally hit those targets if you didn't interrupt me."

"I'm sure you would have, I'm sure you would have."

"I don't think I like that condescending tone of yours."

"I wasn't being condescending, I think you need your ears checked." Enterprise said tugging on one of her twintails.

"That's not my ear!"

"Hmm, I could have sworn it was."

She hadn't been even paying attention to her attempt and was instead still picking on Zuikaku.

Was she really being ignored over that stupid brat from the 5th Carrier Division?

Akagi had clapped at her sister's attempt though.

* * *

"Hey Zuikaku, quick question."

"What is it?" Zuikaku turned to Enterprise. She was still irked from all the picking on Enterprise was giving her.

"I just noticed something, why does everyone around here treat Akagi and Kaga with the most respect?" Enterprise asked.

"Huh? What a weird question."

"I'm just curious. It's like, why them?

"What do you mean by that?" Zuikaku said confused.

"It's just, you were the best carrier during the war! Why aren't you like the head?"

Zuikaku blushed from the compliment she received from Enterprise. She wasn't expecting to receive praise from the American girl.

"Well to answer your question, it's because they're the fabled 1st Carrier Division."

"Is that it?"

"They were the most experienced carriers with the most experienced pilots. Simple as that."

"But that's bullshit! You were 1st Carrier Division for a while too!"

"Well, that's just how it works around here."

"Hmmm." Enterprise groaned with a pout.

"What?"

"Well I think you should be treated better around here. You could probably easily prove your skill."

"You're starting to sound a lot like Katsuragi."

* * *

After training and classes ended, Enterprise headed to the cafeteria to eat. Apparently, since they were anticipated more American ships coming to the base, they were now stacking up on American cuisine. She was glad to find they had burgers too.

And Ice Cream. Ohohoho boy she was VERY glad that they had ice cream. She could down so many gallons of ice cream.

Before she could start digging into her food, she felt 3 figures approach her. She looked up to see the 3 destroyer girls she had befriended.

"Enterprise-san, mind if we sit with you?" Fubuki asked.

"Hmm? No, go ahead." Enterprise said.

Fubuki, Yuudachi, and Mutsuki sat down in the seats across from her.

"We heard about how impressive you were in training today Enterprise-san!" Mutsuki said.

"Yeah! Some of the carriers were talking about it-poi." Yuudachi said.

"Really now?"

"Yes. I talked about it with Akagi-senpai, Kaga-senpai, and Zuikaku-senpai and they all praised you for your skills." Fubuki said with a shining face.

 _Ohoho? Zuikaku did too huh?_ Enterprise thought.

Putting that aside, she could feel the the astonished and bewildered faces of the 3 destroyer girls looking at her. Of all the people she expected to be in a fanclub of hers, she didn't expect 3 former IJN ships to be part of that. She already got enough of that from the Essexes.

Enterprise talked with Zuikaku and Shoukaku about it and she learned that Fubuki in particular was a girl that was always looking for a senpai to look up to. Apparently she was her new target. She sighed and laughed a little when she heard that but she figured she could oblige the girl.

"Well I just try to do my best." Enterprise said.

"I've been looking into your history Enterprise-san and I couldn't believe how impressive it was!" Fubuki said with a still red face.

"Ah, it wasn't much." Enterprise said scratching the back of her head.

Fubuki was still looking at her with an expression mixed between awe and curiosity. It looked like she wanted to say something.

"Let me guess, you want to ask me about some of the battles I was in?"

"Yes I do!"

"Well I'll tell you guys some time later, right now I gotta dive into this ice cream before it melts."

"Ah, of course." Fubuki said.

And so the 4 girls ate their meals. Enterprise decided that she would oblige the girls and maybe tell them a little bit about her exploits in the Pacific War.

"So you're saying that your planes followed Arashi-san?" Fubuki said.

"Yup, trailed her all the way back to the carriers." Enterprise said.

"Ooh, I wonder if she knew that-poi." Yuudachi said.

"I think she would be hitting herself pretty hard if we told her about this." Mutsuki said.

"Should we tell Akagi-san, Kaga-san, Souryuu-san, and Hiryuu-san?" Fubuki said.

"I think she would be getting be hit by more than just herself-poi." Yuudachi said

"Yeah. For her sake, I wouldn't recommend telling them about what Arashi-san did." Mutsuki said.

Enterprise chuckled.

A new figure came into the cafeteria and scanned the room. It was Zuikaku and it looked like she was looking for someone. When she finally located said person, she made her way towards them.

"Hey." Zuikaku said as she walked up to Enterprise.

"O hey, what's up?" Enterprise asked as she looked up.

"Admiral's got a mission for us. He told me to notify you about it."

"Just you and me?"

"Yes, you and me." Zuikaku said with an unamused expression on her face.

"As much as I would like to enjoy purely your company, only two fleet carriers? No other ships to escort or come with us or something?"

"Admiral says it's just a quick mission."

"Hmm alright then. So what kind of mission is it?"

"We're just to intercept a small Abyssal patrol and to take them out."

"Sounds good, I'm glad we'll have some bonding time together. When are we sortieing out?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yes now, let's go." Zuikaku said as she started walking off.

Enterprise turned back around to her food and towards the 3 other destroyers with her.

"Well duty calls." Enterprise said as she scarfed down the rest of her food.

"Wish me luck guys. Hopefully this will go well." Enterprise said as she ran off towards Zuikaku and waved goodbye.

* * *

"I wonder how that went so wrong." Enterprise said as she relaxed back into the hot springs that was the repair dock.

She had just got back from her mission with Zuikaku. Unfortunately, when they did confront the Abyssals, she didn't really synchronize with Zuikaku in their attack.

"Hmph, how I wonder indeed." Zuikaku said from next to Enterprise with a seemingly condescending tone.

"What are you implying?"

"What do you think I'm implying! You just charged in there with reckless abandon!"

"Don't knock on me for that. I stand by old Bull Halsey's motto. 'Hit Hard! Hit Fast! Hit Often!'".

"That kind of thinking put you dangerously at risk more than it should have!"

"Eh, I think I can take whatever they throw at me. I took a bunch of bombs and torpedos from you and Shoukaku didn't I?"

"That doesn't excuse not working together though! You still ran off without me!"

"Because obviously you can't keep up with me." Enterprise teased.

"Didn't you say you trusted me to have your back?!"

"Oh, right, I did say that."

"Don't tell me you forgot about it?!"

She didn't forget about it, but it was fun to mess with Zuikaku anyway. Enterprise could only laugh. Zuikaku just dipped down into the hot springs.

"Welp, I'm done." Enterprise said as she stood up from the springs.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Zuikaku asked confused.

"Hmm? I'm done repairing."

"Already?!"

"Yup."

"What?! All of the carriers take a lot of hours before we're fully repaired. How'd you get done so quickly?!"

"American damage control!" Enterprise said as she gave a thumbs up before walking out.

* * *

Two figures were gliding over the ocean waters of the Pacific Ocean.

"Hey, is that the place?" One of them said as she placed her right hand over her forehead. She squinted her eyes to look over yonder.

"Yeah, I think that's the place." The other said as she did the same actions.

Over the horizon was the sight of the Naval District coming into view for the two girls.

"Awesome! Glad that we're almost there now."

"Well let's double time it then!"

"Race you there!"

The two leaned forward as they sped up to get to their destination.

* * *

Enterprise was out and about walking around the Naval District alone now. She was venturing around by herself as she took some time to gather her thoughts.

Even though she had made a couple of friends on the base now and was settling in, she couldn't help but still have a feeling of being ostracized. As being the only American on the base, she expected something like this. She hoped that other girls would arrive soon.

"Aha! Got here first!" A voice came through the air.

Enterprise turned her head to the source. A figure had shouted from the shore. She squinted her eyes and looked over the person.

A smile crept up onto her face as she finally recognized the figure that had just arrived. She took off running and made her way towards the person.

Said figure was now dusting herself off as she stepped out from out of the water and onto the land. Suddenly she got tackled out from the side.

"It was you Sara!"

The figure groaned as they both crashed onto the sand. As the dust cleared, she could see who it was that tackled her.

"E?"

"Hey! You made it!"

"Nice to see you too." The person laughed. "I would really appreciate it though if you got off of me."

"Eheheh, whoops." Enterprise said as she pulled herself up. She held out her hand as she stood up for the other person to take.

She took her hand and stood up. The girl was now in full view.

Much like Enterprise, she had carrier gear on her outfit as well. Hers was more thicker though compared to Enterprise's, signifying the tonnage difference between the Yorktown-class and battleship-converted-to-carrier Lexington-class carriers.

Appearance-wise, she had dirty blonde hair that was medium length that went to just below her shoulders and had blue eyes.

This person was the USS Saratoga.

"It's great to see you again Sara. I'm glad that you're here."

"Actually two of us came here together. The other should be arriving shortly." Saratoga said as she looked at her wrist as if mimicking looking at a watch.

"Ahh, I'll get you next time!" Another voice popped out as a figure came soaring into the shores towards them. Enterprise turned her head towards the new arrival.

The second girl that just arrived also had a carrier outfit. It seemed that it was larger than Enterprise's but it was smaller than Saratoga's. Meaning that it was an Essex-class carrier.

As for her appearance, the girl had platinum blonde hair. Her hair was a shorter medium length where it ended a little bit above her shoulders and she had two clips on the each side of her bangs.

She hit the shore and tripped a little as she landed on land. Her head facing down as she put her hands on her thighs as she panted.

"And I'll win again next time!" Saratoga said with a smirk as she responded to her.

Enterprise leaned forward to look at the figure. "Little E?" Enterprise said.

The girl was about to initially respond to Saratoga's comment, but she found herself surprised at the other voice.

"Huh?" The girl lifted her head up towards the voice that addressed her "Enterprise?"

"You made it too!" Enterprise said as she went up to the girl and crushed her into a hug and lifted her up.

The girl trapped in Enterprise's embrace was the USS Essex.

"Heheh, it's great to see you too Big E." Essex said while being crushed in her embrace.

"Hmph, you're lucky you weren't met with a tackle by her." Saratoga said.

Enterprise laughed as she set down the girl and let her go. She was very glad that these two were now here with her. Outside of her sisters, she would say that she felt the closest to these two.

The pre-war carriers like the Lexington sisters, the Yorktown sisters, Wasp, and Ranger had all been close. It made sense that Enterprise and Saratoga who were both pre-war carriers would be friends as well. But the two had a particular bond because they had shared many experiences together. They had fought together, they shared the same feeling of loss from losing their sisters, they trained in night-flying together, and they had both survived through the Pacific War.

As for Essex, Enterprise and Essex had fought alongside together for a good deal of the Pacific War. When they had first met, Essex had looked up to Enterprise because of her fabled status that she had heard about before she had arrived in the Pacific. For Enterprise, Essex was the very first Essex-class carrier she met before she would eventually be surrounded by many more Essexes later on and Enterprise felt a sense of nurturing towards the new carrier because of her seniority. They had a relationship akin to a big sister and little sister.

"I can't help it if I'm glad to see you guys again. Especially when I've been the only American on this base for a little bit."

"Well when we heard that you already volunteered first to head for this whole exchange, me and Essex couldn't help but tag along as well." Saratoga said and Essex nodded.

"And speaking of which, now that we're here, we gotta report to the Jap admiral and notify him we're here." Essex said.

"Well let me be the first to welcome you guys here to this little paradise." Enterprise said. She grabbed Saratoga and Essex and put an arm around each of their shoulders.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Zuikaku and Enterprise's interactions are fun to write about. And also with that, we got 2 new American ships as well.  
**

 **And as an extra, here's a quick story. I kind of want to make stories set in the US base as well so I might do these interludes/flashbacks as well. For this story, it takes place when the US is just beginning it's kanmusu program.**

* * *

Enterprise was waiting in a cafeteria. She was feeling weird and in a somber mood like something was bothering her. She was sitting there with thoughts like she was in an existential crisis. In that sentence, she could analyze what was wrong with her. She was _sitting_ there.

She looked over her hands to verify her thoughts. She was indeed a human now.

Or more specifically, a kanmusu, which is what they told her when they came back. Described as a warship reincarnated into the body of a girl.

Despite being in this new body, she had memories. Memories of her old self in the past. She could recall the feeling of sailing out on the Pacific Ocean, the feeling of the waves underneath her, and the feeling of launching planes off of her flight deck. And it was those memories that reminded her that she truly was the old USN warship, the USS Enterprise CV-6.

"Are you holding up okay?" A new voice said.

Enterprise turned her head to face another girl. She was another kanmusu, USS Saratoga CV-3. The two girls had came back together in the first batch of American kanmusu.

"Yeah...I think I am."

Saratoga tried to give a smile as comforting as she could.

"Listen...I'm just as weirded out about all of this just like you as well. But we came back for a reason didn't we?"

Enterprise recalled what they told them. The world was facing an ominous threat in the form of Abyssals. Warships of days past were called back as kanmusu to serve in order to fight these threats.

And she would gladly serve again. She was first and foremost, a ship for the USN. Enterprise fought for her country before, and she would readily fight again.

"Yeah...I know..." Enterprise said softly. "I just need time to adjust to all of this."

"I know how you feel. But listen, the Admiral just called for you. Says he got something that might cheer you up."

"Alright...I'll go on over to see what it is." Enterprise said as she stood up and made her over to the Admiral's office.

When she reached it, she turned the knob and peeked into the room. To her surprise, she made out 2 new figures in the room besides the Admiral.

They turned around to her as she entered the room and Enterprise looked over them intently. She made an observation that they had similar features to each other. They both had blonde hair and their facial features and eyes seemed to match.

But not only that, she felt as if they also looked similar...to her...

A second later, her face dropped. She could honestly say she had never seen these people before. But somehow, she just knew who they were.

"Yorktown...? Hornet...?"

In that moment, a feeling of sadness welled up inside her. Her memories of losing her sisters in the war were coming back to her. She could feel when she had lost Yorktown at Midway. She could feel when she lost Hornet at the Santa Cruz Islands.

But the two girls that were now standing in front of her...it was her sisters. She could feel it was them.

 _They're back..._ Enterprise thought.

The two girls looked over to her as well. And just as she had the feeling of who they were, they could feel who she was too.

"Little sis?"

"E?"

Yorktown and Hornet had looked over to Enterprise and probably came to the same realization that Enterprise just had as their eyes widened.

The 3 sisters stood in place without saying a word for a while, taking in the sight of each other.

Suddenly, they all rushed towards each other and outstretched their arms and embraced each other.

Tears rushed down Enterprise's face.

"I...I'm so glad to see you guys again." Enterprise sobbed.

"Me too little sis." Yorktown said.

"I feel the same." Hornet said.

Enterprise tightened her embrace with her sisters.

"I thought I lost you guys." Enterprise said still sobbing.

"It's alright sis, we're back." Yorktown said as she began to choke up.

"That's right, we're here with you now." Hornet said all choked up as well.

And soon, tears came down Yorktown and Hornet's faces as well.

While embracing her sisters, the feeling of sadness Enterprise had soon began to turn into a feeling of happiness.

In that moment, Enterprise was glad she was human so that she could be here for this moment and enjoy this feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Saratoga and Essex had entered the main building while Enterprise waited for them outside as they reported to the Admiral.

As they walked through the halls, Saratoga turned to Essex.

"So, now that we're here, what do you think about all of this?"

"About what?" Essex said turning her head to Saratoga.

"I mean working with the Japanese ships."

"Oh, that."

"Mmhmm."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't at least feel a little bit uncomfortable." Essex said as twiddled her 2 pointer fingers together. "But what about you? I'd imagine it'd be tougher for you since you were in the war from beginning to end."

"That wouldn't be too far off." Saratoga said with a bashful smile. "I can only imagine that the same would be true for Enterprise. I thought that she would be the one that would be worse off considering her history. But after seeing her today, it seems like that working with the Japanese might not be too bad."

Essex smiled at Saratoga's optimism. But it was true that she herself was nervous about all of this.

They had finally reached the door to what was supposedly the Admiral's office. It's door was pretty ornate and it looked like the biggest office in the building. Saratoga grabbed the knob first and opened the door and let herself in while Essex followed from behind.

In there, they saw that it was indeed like an Admiral's office, but with no Admiral. Instead, they saw two girls inside the room already. One with long black hair and the other with short brunette hair. They were working on the desks and had turned their heads up to them when they had entered the room.

"Uhh, hello." Essex spoke up.

"Excuse us." Saratoga said. "We're American arrivals and we were supposed to report in to the Admiral here on this base."

"Well, you've come to the right place." The girl with long black hair said. She stood up to introduce herself. "I'm Secretary Ship Nagato."

"Hello there, I'm Mutsu, her assistant." The other girl said as she also stood up.

"Unfortunately, the Admiral is not here right now. So instead I will give you the debriefing in his stead." Nagato explained the to the two girls.

Essex nodded and waited at attention. But Saratoga had a more perplexed look on her face.

"Hmm." Saratoga put her hand underneath her chin and leaned forward. She was kind of eyeing the black-haired girl very closely.

Essex looked at Saratoga questioningly and Nagato could feel her scrutinizing stare. She raised her eyebrow in question to what she was doing.

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere before." Saratoga said.

Nagato still had a questioning look on her face. "I am sure that maybe we had engaged each other some time during the war if you've believe we've met before." Nagato said.

"No, it's not that. I saw you somewhere else." Saratoga said as she continued staring.

"Uh, Sara?" Essex questioned.

Mutsu giggled as Sara was still scrutinizing Nagato.

After a couple of more moments, it seemed a lightbulb lit up over Saratoga's head. "Wait a minute. I remember you now." Saratoga said as she placed her right hand in her fist over her left hand's palm. "You were there during Operation Crossroads weren't you?"

"Gah!" Nagato reeled back in shock. She wasn't expecting that statement to come from the girl. The memory of that time caused the her to reel back.

"Operation Crossroads?" Essex said.

"Yup." Saratoga said. "I recognize her, she was one of the ships that were gathered there."

The memories of that time hit Nagato like a brick. That experience not being one of the greatest moments of her lives. Her death was definitely something she didn't want to relive. Even moreso when she remembered the big explosions of the nukes.

Suddenly, her face dropped and her expression turned blank. Her eyes went white. Her body turned around slowly and she slowly dragged herself over to one of the corners of the room and dropped down as she pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her knees and lowered her face into it.

The 3 other occupants in the room had observed her as she did it.

Mutsu looked at her sister with a sympathetic look and a sweatdrop.

"Eheheh, whoops." Saratoga said scratching the back of her head.

"Nice job Sara." Essex said sarcastically

Mutsu turned back around. "*Ahem* Well putting that aside. We still need to get you debriefed and settled onto here."

"Yes ma'am." The two girls saluted.

They walked over to the desk while ignoring Nagato in the corner. She asked them whether they got across the Pacific safely and that she would notify the American base they had arrived. Mutsu then gave them the lowdown about the Naval District Base and also about the duties and missions they would soon go out on where they would work with the Japanese Kanmusu.

After going through everything, she then handed them a key. "This is your guys' key to one of the rooms in the carrier dorms. You two will be together."

"Thank you miss Mutsu." Essex said.

"You can just call me Mutsu." She smiled.

"Well thanks anyway ma'am." Saratoga said. "But uhh" She looked into the corner where Nagato was still huddled up in. "Is she going to be okay?"

Mutsu giggled. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Mutsu said. Although in her mind she had a different version of 'taking care of'.

"Well alright then. See you later nuke buddy!" Saratoga waved from behind her as she walked out of the room.

"Really Sara?" Essex said as she also walked out.

* * *

Enterprise saw Saratoga and Essex walk out of the building.

"Hey! So how'd it go?" Enterprise asked.

"Besides Sara giving a girl PTSD, it went pretty well." Essex said.

"Eheheh." Saratoga laughed scratching the back of her head.

"We got our debriefing done and our room assigned. Me and Essex here got a room for ourselves." Saratoga said.

"What?! One whole room just for the two of you?!" Enterprise asked astonished.

Saratoga nodded.

"Aw lucky! I came here by myself so I had to room with 2 other girls."

"Damn really? Rooming with 2 other Japanese girls must be tough. I'm glad that I have Little E with me." Saratoga said as she grabbed Essex around her right arm.

Enterprise smiled at that action and then proceeded to grab both Sara and Essex around her arms. "Well even if we don't all have a room together, I'm glad this unique trio of 3s are back together!"

"Trio of 3s?"

"Yeah, don't you see it? There's 3 of us, our numbers go up in intervals of 3, 6, and 9, and we're all different classes!"

"That's a weird set of traits you choose to pick out." Essex said.

"It's makes sense." Enterprise said

Saratoga and Essex laughed.

"Well anyways, back to the other topic, who are the 2 other girls you have to room with?" Saratoga said.

"You wouldn't believe who it is." Enterprise said.

"Well I won't know unless you tell me." Sara said.

"The Crane sisters."

"No way, really?" Essex said.

"Yup."

"Ooh, that must be rough." Saratoga mused.

Saratoga and Essex recalled their own experiences with those girls.

Saratoga remembered how she was there with Enterprise during the Battle of the Eastern Solomons when they squared off against them.

Essex had squared off with the Crane sisters in the Battle of the Philippine Sea. She then had also participated in the sinking of Zuikaku during the Battle of Cape Engano.

But they were both aware of the even more expansive history that Enterprise had with the Cranes.

"Yeah, it was."

"But seeing as the district is not burning down from you fighting them, I'm guessing you're getting along just fine right now?"

"Hmm, I guess so. As best as we can. Would you like me to introduce you guys to them?"

"Maybe later." Saratoga said.

Enterprise then showed Saratoga and Essex the way to the aircraft carrier dorms and walked with them.

On the way there, Saratoga and Essex could feel some stares coming from the ships around her in the naval district.

Enterprise could see that they were feeling the same thing she felt when she had first arrived and chuckled. "Don't worry about it, I think they still have to get used to the idea of Americans being around here."

"I could only imagine how it must have felt being the only American around here." Essex said.

"I'd want to know how they felt instead. To have the old Grey Ghost right around here back to haunt them." Saratoga said.

Enterprise punched Saratoga's shoulder in a friendly manner. Saratoga chuckled.

"Just saying. You did a number on them back in the war miss Big E." Saratoga said.

"And you guys didn't?"

"Not as much as you did." Essex said.

"Geez, thanks guys. Surely I am some kind of monster."

They laughed and continued on until they reached the aircraft carrier dorms. Enterprise, Saratoga, and Essex stood in front of the entrance to the dorm and observed the building.

"So this here is where the carriers stay. Fleet carriers, light carriers, and all." Enterprise said.

"Fancy." Saratoga whistled.

The trio walked in into the halls of dorm. Saratoga and Essex looked around as they walked through the halls until they reached their room.

Essex pulled out her key and opened the dorm into their room where Saratoga followed behind her. Enterprise walked into their room with them.

"Nice place they have here." Saratoga commented as she looked around the room.

"Seems pretty homey, and also more oriental." Essex said.

Saratoga and Essex started laying their gear and belongings around the place. Saratoga placed her Springfield up against the wall while Essex placed her Garand right next to hers.

"So what do you guys think? You like it more than our old base?" Enterprise asked.

"Hell no, the bunks we had are what I'm way more used to." Saratoga said as she sat down on one of the beds in the room.

"Agreed." Essex said.

Enterprise chuckled. "If you guys don't like the room, do you guys want to go out and see the base?" Enterprise said.

"I wouldn't mind." Essex said.

"Well let's go then!" Saratoga said as she jumped up and opened the door to her room, ready to run out.

"Oooff!" A voice and the sound of wood hitting a person resounded through the hall.

"Huh?" Saratoga said as she peaked around the door.

"Oww." The voice groaned out.

Saratoga found that there was a small girl with brown-haired twintails and a flat chest laying on the ground. It seemed that she fell straight back after the door had hit her.

Besides her was another girl with tan hair and a headband that was crouching worriedly over her.

"Ryuujou, are you okay?" The other girl said.

Saratoga hurriedly made her way over to the smaller girl and hovered over her from the other side of the other girl.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry about that. Are you okay?"

The girl groaned and lifted her head up. "Huh...? Zuihou?"

She turned her head to the left to a face she didn't recognize. "Who...are you?"

"I'm a new carrier around here. I'm the USS Saratoga."

The girl's eyes widened and her face dropped all of a sudden.

"S-S-Saratoga?!"

"Hmm?" Saratoga had a confused look on her face. She wondered why this girl seemed scared. "What's wrong?"

Ryuujou's mind flash backed to the Battle of the Eastern Solomons.

She still had a little grudge against Shoukaku and Zuikaku for using her as bait, but she didn't forget about all of the aircraft that swarmed her and the ship that sank her.

"N-No! Get away from me!"

The girl tried to get back up and launched her head straight up...into Saratoga's breasts. Her head bounced off from the ample size of Saratoga's breasts and the force from bouncing off knocked her head back towards the ground hard.

"Stupid...big...breasts..." The girl groaned before getting knocked out and falling unconscious.

"Ryuujou!" Zuihou said.

* * *

"Well that was something." Essex said.

"At least you're meeting new people around here." Enterprise said.

"Very funny." Saratoga said.

"I thought it was one hell of an introduction. You're 2 for 2 on scaring people Sara." Essex said.

Enterprise and Essex had watched that whole scene unfold. After that whole debacle happened. The other girl, Zuihou, had gathered the unconscious Ryuujou to take her somewhere where she could recover.

"Is that how some of your introductions with some of the other girls went around here Big E?"

"Hmm yeah. I think that other girl you saw, Zuihou, also acted the same way when she met me."

"Just great."

Enterprise, Saratoga, and Essex after that event were now walking around the Naval District. Enterprise figured that she should give them the grand tour of the place.

The first stop was that to take them over to the Cafeteria to get some food in their stomachs after their long journey across the Pacific.

They entered and noticed the bustling sounds of all of the girls in the room. After their entrance though, they noticed how some of the noise died down and some turned their head towards them. They awkwardly stood there for a couple of seconds.

Saratoga and Essex laughed nervously underneath their stares before they started making their way towards the serving area to try to avoid their eyes.

Enterprise chuckled at them as they went over to the American section and portions of the serving area.

"Don't worry about it." Enterprise said to them. "Why don't we eat to relieve our worries?"

"Yeah, maybe if they actually have anything that's goo-Aw sweet! They got ice cream!" Saratoga exclaimed.

"I know, it's great right?" Enterprise said.

"I like their selection of food." Essex said grabbing a cheeseburger and fries.

After they got their food, the 3 girls scanned for an empty table around the room without any Japanese ships. They spotted one and grabbed the table for themselves and sat down.

They started digging into their food. They ate for a minute before Saratoga spoke up. "So how'd you get along with some of the girls around here? I figured it would be difficult with the whole, you know..."

Enterprise figured what she was alluding to. How did she get friendly with some of them considering the history that she had and her infamous reputation to them?

"That's what I thought as well. But you can solve that problem if you try hard enough."

"I don't know what you mean by try hard enough." Saratoga said.

"Here, I'll show you." Enterprise turned around and scanned the cafeteria.

Soon she she spotted a familiar person. "Hey Sendai!" Enterprise called out.

Sendai was with her sisters Naka and Jintsuu. She turned to the voice and smiled.

Enterprise waved at her to come over.

She excused herself from her sisters and made her way towards Enterprise.

"Hey there Enterprise." Sendai said as she walked over to Enterprise. She noticed a couple of figures she'd never seen before right next to her. "And who are these? Other Americans?" She said after observing the the features of the two other girls.

"This is Saratoga, or Sara for short." Enterprise said with pointing with her left hand. "And this is Essex, or Little E." Enterprise pointed at Essex with her other hand.

"They're all close friends of mine and I thought I'd introduce you to them."

"Hmm, well if you're all close friends of Enterprise, nice to meet you." Sendai said.

"Likewise." Saratoga said.

"A pleasure." Essex said.

"And get this," Enterprise started as she went up towards Sendai. "Sara here, she likes night-battling too." Enterprise cut in.

"Wait, really?!" Sendai suddenly shouted and was right up close to Saratoga's face.

Saratoga flinched a little at the sudden intrusion of her personal space bo the suddenly excited girl. But she nodded in response to the question.

"No way, another carrier that can night battle?!"

"Yup, isn't that right Sara?"

"Heheh, it's true." Saratoga said scratching the back of her head "I was a night carrier along with Enterprise as well. Trained most of the pilots as well."

"Wow, That is too cool!" Sendai exclaimed happily. "Anybody that likes night battles is great in my book! We have got to get together and do some night-battling!"

Enterprise leaned towards Saratoga ears and whispered. "See how easy that was?"

"I never thought that someone would just instantly be friends with a person just because they like night battles." Saratoga whispered back.

"Come on, let's go!" Sendai said dragging Saratoga off.

"Wait what? Now?"

"Yup!"

"But it's not even night time."

"Soon it will be! I've talked night battle tactics with Enterprise but I must discuss them with you as well."

"But my ice cream..."

Enterprise and Essex laughed as they watched Sendai drag off Saratoga.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I think she will be, Sendai's a good girl." Enterprise said as she took a scoop from Sara's ice cream. "Guess it's just you and me now Little E."

* * *

Enterprise was walking around the district continuing to show Essex around. The girl listened intently to Enterprise's little tour guide. Essex was glad that she got to be with Enterprise again because she truly was like a big sister to her.

"And this place right here is Mamiya's Cafe! It's a nice place with a good variety of sweets too."

They went into Mamiya's Cafe. After walking into the cafe, Enterprise suddenly noticed a very familiar figure at one of the tables. It was Zuikaku and another figure next to her.

"Heheh, hold up a second Essex." Enterprise said.

"Hmm?" Essex looked to Enterprise. She looked towards where Enterprise's gaze was and saw a twintailed girl.

 _I wonder who that is._ Essex thought.

"Hey! Zuikaku!"

 _Well that answered her question. Wait, Zuikaku?_

Enterprise made her way towards the girl and Essex followed behind.

"Huh?" Zuikaku said as she and the other girl at the table turned to Enterprise going up to them.

"Oh, it's you." Zuikaku said.

"What with that cold reception?!" Enterprise said.

"I just know that nothing good comes from whenever you're around." Zuikaku said.

"So mean!"

While Zuikaku turned her head away with a 'Hmmph' , Enterprise turned her head to the girl tight next to Zuikaku that she didn't know. Although she did kind of recognize her as another carrier that she saw around the dorms and classes. "Who is this though? I don't believe we've formally met."

"Ah, my name is Katsuragi, nice to meet you Enterprise-san. I've heard a lot about you from Zuikaku-senpai."

"Likewise." Enterprise nodded. "Oh? But what is this? Zuikaku's been talking a bunch about me?"

Zuikaku's face turned red and turned her head back towards Enterprise. "Don't assume that they were good things!"

Essex laughed as she watched Enterprise's exchange with Zuikaku. She had expected to things be bad between them but this was better than she expected.

As she let out her chuckle, just as Enterprise had noticed the girl next to Zuikaku, the same happened as Zuikaku finally noticed the girl that was right behind Enterprise.

Zuikaku looked on curiously as she had never seen her before.

"And what about her? I've never seen her around here before." Zuikaku said. "She definitely looks foreign, is she another American?"

"You betcha." Enterprise said as she backed up to said girl and wrapped her arm around here. "This right here is the USS Essex."

Zuikaku reeled back a little as Enterprise said her name. She remembered her. Essex was one of the ships that were involved in her sinking during the Battle of Cape Engano when a whole lot of planes had attacked her. Her body had tensed now.

Essex noted her reaction and laughed nervously, she kind of expected that reaction from her.

"Nice to meet you...again." Essex said.

"Hey, that was my same reaction." Enterprise said. She turned to Zuikaku. "Glad to see you still remember Little E."

"As if I could forget..." Zuikaku said as she placed the palm of her right hand into her face.

"Don't worry, it's just Little E and Saratoga here today so the other Essexes like Lexington aren't here."

"Little E?" Katsuragi said questioningly. "I thought you said her name was Essex, why do you call her Little E?"

Enterprise smiled as she looked to the girl next to her. Essex smiled back. "Well, Enterprise's nickname to all of us is Big E." Essex started up.

"And Essex's name also starts off with an E so therefor she's Little E!" Enterprise finished.

Zuikaku looked up and lifted her head out of her palm had a look on her face that seemed to express 'Really?' at Enterprise.

"Aww, that's so cool! Zuikaku-senpai, why don't you come up a nickname for me!"

"W-what? I don't think I could come up with a nickname for you just like that."

"But I really want one too so we could have a close relationship just like them!"

Enterprise smirked. "Well her nickname is Turkey."

"It is not!" Zuikaku shouted.

"So maybe you can be something similar to that, like a chicken?"

"Ooh, that sounds good!"

"Katsuragi do not listen to her!"

"Aww, come on Zuikaku, why don't you oblige her? Don't you want to treat your underclassmen with some affection?" Enterprise said as she grabbed Essex's shoulder with one hand and started patting her with the other.

"I treat her right enough!"

"But I would like you to take care of me more Zuikaku-senpai!" Katsuragi said.

"Look what you've done." Zukaku said.

"There's nothing wrong with spoiling your cute juniors." Enterprise said.

"Are you saying I'm not cute Zuikaku-senpai?" Katsuragi said.

"N-no, it's not like that. Y-you are cute."

"But nothing else is as cute as Essex!" Enterprise exclaimed.

Over at another table, Fubuki, Yuudachi, and Mutsuki were sitting there and watching the whole ordeal go down.

"Are Enterprise-san and Zuikaku-san having a kouhai-off?" Mutsuki said.

"I wish I could be her kouhai." Fubuki said dreamily.

"Oh Fubuki-poi." Yuudachi sighed.

* * *

Later that night after that whole ordeal. Essex had retired to her room. Her head had been kind of sore from all of the patting Enterprise gave her.

Before she went to bed, she noticed Saratoga had not come back yet when she went to bed.

 _Eh, I'm sure she'll be back soon._ Essex thought before drifting off into sleep.

Her consciousness later eventually woke up when she had heard a sound.

She groggily looked up to see that Saratoga was walking right back into their room. Essex looked at the clock nearby and saw that it was 6 a.m.

"Did you just come back from the bathroom?"

"No...I was up all night with Sendai night-battling." Saratoga groaned.

* * *

 **There you guys go with another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **And, just like the last chapter, here's another Omake that takes place in the American base in the past.**

* * *

"Come on, come on I can't wait to introduce you guys to a couple of people."

"Alright, alright sis. We're right behind you." Yorktown said.

"Yeah, it's not like we're going to run off." Hornet said.

Yorktown and Hornet were following behind Enterprise through the base.

Recently, a lot more ships had been summoned that it looked like the USN had finally started to look like a considerable force. There were girls everywhere on the base now and Enterprise had wanted to show her sisters around to a couple of new friends. Since they had both sunk in 1942, there were a plethora of new ships that they hadn't met yet.

They had reached the cafeteria now and there were a good amount of girls in the room.

Enterprise started scanning the room trying to find who she was looking for. When she finally locked on to her target, she smiled.

"Alright, you guys wait right here, I'll be right back." Enterprise said as she walked off from her sisters.

"She sure is excited for this." Yorktown said after Enterprise walked off.

"I personally think it'll be fun to meet new people." Hornet said.

"Yeah...I just wonder what kind of people were around that came after us." Yorktown said.

Soon Enterprise was coming back to them. But this time she came back with what seemed to be two other girls around her arms.

When Yorktown and Hornet looked at the girls, they seemed...familiar. Even though they were sure that they'd never saw them before. They couldn't quite place a finger on it.

"Alright so here's who I want to introduce to you guys." Enterprise said. But it seemed that it was directed to the girls under her arms than it was to her sisters.

Yorktown and Hornet were staring them down because they were trying to figure out what why they seemed so familiar. The two girls around Enterprise's arms got nervous under their intense stares.

"Come on introduce yourselves." Enterprise said motioning for the girls in her arms.

"I...uhh...think we're good Big E." One girl said;

"Y-Yeah." The other said.

The girls were nervous at the two figures that they had never seen before either.

Enterprise rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, I'll guess I'll get it started. Little Y, Little H, I want to introduce you guys to my sisters and your namesakes." Enterprise said as she put 2 arms around the two Essex carriers.

Eyes widened on both sides for everyone except Enterprise.

"Huh?" Yorktown and Hornet said.

The two girls around Enterprise's arms slowly lost their nervous look as their expressions transitioned to one of awe.

"Sis, what do you mean by that?" Yorktown said.

"These two right here," Enterprise pushed down on top of their heads. "are the Essex-class carriers Yorktown and Hornet."

Yorktown and Hornet were stunned in surprised.

"They added our names to another set of carriers?"

"Yup, all of the pre-war carriers that went down got their names on some Essexes." Enterprise explained. "These two cute little bundles had been with me for the last half of the war." Enterprise said ruffling their hair.

Yorktown and Hornet looked back at them and finally realized why it was the two girls had a familiar feeling about them. Their features and appearance slightly resembled their own.

"Well...this is weird." Yorktown said.

"I agree." Hornet said.

"Come on, don't be like that!" Enterprise said.

"I'm just saying little sis."

"Yeah, it's kind of jarring."

Putting their comments aside, the two girls right beside Enterprise finally spoke up.

"Well, uhh, we're glad to be able to meet you." Essex-Yorktown said.

"Yeah, Enterprise told us a bunch about you two and we've always wanted to be able to meet you ourselves." Essex-Hornet said.

"We kind of looked up to you two. We wanted to be able to live up to the legacy that our names were given to us for." Essex-Yorktown added.

The two Essex-class carriers recalled how Enterprise often told them fondly about her sisters' valor and actions. About Yorktown's actions during the battles of the Coral Sea and Midway. About Hornet's role in the Doolittle Raid, Midway, and Santa Cruz.

They themselves had looked up to Enterprise immensely. And to hear Enterprise talk fondly of those two were made them intrigued about their predecessors. They never thought they'd get a chance to do so before they became kanmusu.

Yorktown and Hornet had blushed at the praise they received from the two carriers. And not only that, they were glad to have heard about how their sister spoke fondly about them after their deaths.

"See! These two cute girls were glad to meet you guys and you met them with weirded out stares. For shame!"

Yorktown and Hornet did feel a little embarrassed at the reception they gave to their counterparts. They chuckled a little bit.

"Well...then I'm glad to meet the girls that had taken on our namesake." Hornet said.

"I'm sure you girls did indeed do well to live up to them." Yorktown said.

The younger girls beamed at them.

"Why don't you tell us what happened during the rest of the war?" Yorktown said.

"Yeah, I'd be glad to listen to your guys' escapades."

The Essexes face lit up in excitement.

Enterprise smiled at the outcome of their meeting.

"Now I wonder how Sara's attempt to get her sister to meet Little Lex is going." Enterprise said.

* * *

"Little Lex, I want you to meet Lady Lex." Saratoga said.

The two girls that looked awfully similar to each other could only stare each other down in silence.

"Who the hell is this?" Lexington(CV-2) said.

"What kind of greeting is that?" Lexington(CV-16) said.

"Hey! Get along you two!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Is that the place?" One voice groaned.

"Yeah, it seems like it." Another voice said.

"Uggh, I can't believe we're finally here." The first voice moaned.

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm just saying that a certain person can't navigate for shit."

"Excuse me?!"

"You're excused."

"What do you mean I can't navigate for shit?"

"Who was the one that took ages to get us across the Pacific? You would think it would be an easy shot to get from Hawaii to Japan."

"That wasn't my fault! And besides, who was it that unnecessarily attracted that horde of Abyssals to us when we were trying to get here?!"

"You can't blame me for that! I only saw a couple and thought we could take them!"

"I'm pretty sure we were ordered to make it across the Pacific safely, not to go all gun happy like you do!"

"I'm not that gun happy!"

"Oh sure you aren't miss 'Stand aside, I'm coming through!"

"You trying to pick a fight?!"

"What if I am?!"

"If you want a fight, you can have one!"

A whirring sound could be heard.

Standing over the water were two girls. Two kanmusu. And on their outfits, were nine 16-inch gun turrets.

* * *

In the morning of that day, the roar of 16 inch guns rang loudly throughout the air. The shells rolling through the air as the deafening sounds came from the firing of their turrets.

As the two battleships squared off just off the shore, the sounds could reach all the way over to the Yokosuka Naval Base.

And as those sounds reached towards the land, the inhabitants of said base were soon starting to take notice of the commotion. But being in the morning, people were reluctantly and groggily getting out of bed to figure out what the commotion was as they opened their windows of their rooms.

Most of them were not in the greatest mood and were cranky that something had woken them up from their sleep. They looked out to see what it was so that they could stop it so that they could go back to sleep.

Although for most of them, that sentiment seemed to drop for most of the girls when they saw that it was 2 battleships gliding around the water lobbing shells at each other.

Most of the destroyers and cruisers just relayed back into their rooms at the sight of their firepower.

But for the bigger ships, some were intrigued by the sight.

"This is interesting-desu!"

* * *

Essex and Saratoga had been awakened in their room as well.

As the noise raged on, Essex had already gotten up from her bed while Saratoga was still laying in her bed with her pillowed covered on her face.

"Uggh, what's going on with that noise?" Saratoga groaned from underneath her pillow. "I need my sleep after Sendai keeps taking me out for night-training every night."

"It...seems familiar."

"Well, familiar or not, where is it coming from?" Saratoga said still muffled from underneath her pillow.

"I don't know, I'll check it out."

"You do that Little E."

Essex walked up to the window of the dorm and opened it. She leaned to look what was going on outside.

She looked over to where the source of the noise was coming from. "Huh." Essex said before shutting the windows again.

"So? What was it?" Saratoga asked.

"It was just Washington and South Dakota." Essex yawned before heading back into her bed.

* * *

In the room Shoukaku, Zuikaku, and Enterprise were in, Shoukaku and Zuikaku were riled up from their sleep at the sounds perforating the air in the morning.

Zuikaku groaned as she got up. She saw her sister also awakened, but noticed that Enterprise was still sleeping soundly. While Shoukaku was still in her bed, Zuikaku got up.

"How is she sleeping through this?" Zuikaku walked over to her. "Hey, wake up." She said pushing on her body.

Enterprise groaned. "Uhh what?"

"You hear what's going on right now?"

Enterprise lifted her head and listened closely. It sounded like guns going off, possibly from battleships by how loud they were to her.

"And you woke me up for what reason exactly?"

"Because of this noise!"

"Well I was sleeping just fine through it until you woke me up."

"Shouldn't you be a little concerned about this?" Zuikaku said.

Enterprise sighed. "Fine, we'll go check it out to see what it is." Enterprise said as she got up.

She walked over to the window of their room and opened the shutter. She looked out the window towards where the sound was coming from.

Enterprise let out a whistle.

"Huh." Enterprise said with the same expression that Essex had.

"What is it?" Zuikaku said as she leaned out to look right next to Enterprise.

"It's just some of my old battlewagons."

"You know those two?"

"Yup." Enterprise said with a pop on the P. "Well I'm going back to bed."

"Well if you know them, shouldn't you be stopping them?!"

"Huh? Why would I?"

"Do you not see them trying blow each other up?"

"Something like this is a normal occurrence for us at the American base."

Zuikaku was just bewildered at her response. Two battleships trying to blast each other was normal? "Just go stop them! We can't let something like this go on!" Zuikaku pestered Enterprise.

"Fine fine, I'll go stop them."

* * *

"Now what do you two have something to say about this?" Enterprise said over the both of them

The two of them were both sitting on the ground on their knees in front of Enterprise.

"We're sorry." The both of them said.

With Enterprise's strength, she had actually managed to go out and subjugate the two raging battleships.

"It's too early in the morning for this shit." Enterprise yawned and sighed. "You guys have got to remember that we're not on our old base anymore where everyone else was used to you guys doing this. We're on a new base filled with some probably annoyed and/or scared Japanese ships now after what you guys did." Enterprise lectured.

"It's not my fault, Wash was trying to pick a fight with me!" South Dakota said.

"Me?! She was the one that started it!" Washington argued.

"You guys usually both start it. South, you need to calm down. Wash, do you need me to call Carol and tell her how you've been acting?" Enterprise said.

"N-no, I'm fine." Washington said.

"Good. Now I personally don't care but maybe we can tone down the fighting just a tiny bit until you guys get settled in?"

Washington and South Dakota nodded.

"Great." Enterprise said as she uncrossed her arms. "Now come here!" Enterprise said as she leaned down and took both of them in her arms. "I'm glad to see that my old battlewagons are here."

Washington and South Dakota The tension had faded and the two battleships laughed and eased into her hug.

"Heh, glad to see you too Big E." Washington said.

"Hey, we'll always be at your side." South Dakota said.

Enterprise smiled and let go of them. "Now go get yourselves situated in."

* * *

"So Battleships Washington and South Dakota, right?"

"Yes sir! BB-56 reporting in!" Washington snapped to salute.

"Yes sir! BB-57 reporting in!" South Dakota also said following Washington's steps.

The Admiral of the Naval District was sitting on the desk in his office debriefing these two girls that had just arrived. All by himself without his usual secretaries.

Nagato and Mutsu were both gone for the moment. And with good reason.

When he had last seen Nagato, he had found her over in a corner sobbing. He couldn't get her to move at all. Mutsu had told him what happened and how she had garnered PTSD when one of the American girls reminded her one of the memories of the past such as her death.

So he sent Nagato off to recover and to have Mutsu take care of her.

And he decided that he would welcome the American kanmusu from now on.

"So you mind explaining to me what was that show this morning?"

"Eheheh, it was nothing sir." Washington said.

The Admiral raised his eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah, I swear, me and Wash were just playing around." South Dakota said.

"Hmmm." The Admiral mused.

"Well putting that past us, now we have to-"

"TEIIII~~TOOO~~KUUU" A voice rang from through the walls.

Washington and South Dakota noticed the walls were shaking. They heard the sound of footsteps running.

Suddenly the door burst open and a brunette girl busted in.

"BURNING~~LOVE!" She exclaimed before throwing herself into the air.

Her intended target was the Admiral whom she expected was sitting normally at his desk. But Washington and South had been standing right in front of him when they were reporting this.

Realizing this, Washington sidestepped out of the way.

South Dakota on the other hand was too slow and she got knocked down onto the ground by the girl.

"Chu chu, chu chu." Kongou said while cuddling South Dakota.

Washington was snickering at the sight while the Admiral had an unamused expression. He let out a sigh.

"Kongou, why are you here?" The Admiral said from his desk.

"Huh?" Kongou said. She noticed that his voice didn't come from next to her. She looked down to see a girl that looked like she got the wind knocked out of her.

She let go of the girl and jumped up and turned to the Admiral with a bright, smiling face as if she had no regrets that she just tackled someone into the ground.

"Oh! Well I saw that the new Yankees had arrived and I wanted to volunteer to show them around the place!"

"You want to show them around?"

"Of course! I noticed that they were battleships so it's perfect for someone like me to show them around!" Kongou exclaimed.

"Would you girls be fine with this?"

Washington shrugged. "Don't see why not."

Meanwhile, South Dakota, who was still in the ground, suddenly jumped back straight up.

"Wash! Why didn't you warn me to move out the way!"

"You were just too slow. Learn how to dodge for once."

"I'll show you too slow!"

South Dakota threw herself two started brawling with each other in cartoonic fashion as a dust cloud formed as they fought each other.

The Admiral sweatdropped as he watched the two of them fight. He turned to Kongou. "Are you sure about it."

He looked to see that Kongou only had a bright smile on her face. "I'm liking these Yanks already! They're so energetic!"

* * *

"Glad to see we have some new faces around here." Kongou said as she walked around with the 2 American Battleships. After the fight stopped, the Admiral gave them a briefing and approved of Kongou as their acting liaison.

Washington and South Dakota were perplexed as to why a Japanese ship was wanting to show them around.

"All of the Americans I've seen so far are pretty fun but I'm glad to finally be able to meet some Battleships!" She exclaimed.

She suddenly stopped walking and turned around to them. "But now, Introductions are in order!"

Washington and South Dakota stopped, looked at each other, then looked back to the other girl.

"Well I'm the USS Washington."

"And I'm the USS South Dakota."

"Hmm, a simple introduction. You Americans get straight to the point." Kongou smiled.

"As for me." Kongou placed her hands on her hips. She started to strike a pose. "The name ship of the Kongou-class Battleships, born in England and raised in Japan, Kongou-desu!"

"Second ship of the Kongou-class, I won't lose in love or war! Hiei-desu!"

Washington and South Dakota winced as the 2nd girl popped out of nowhere next to Kongou in a pose.

"Third ship of the Kongou-class! Haruna here, I'll give it my best!"

Washington and South Dakota were still perplexed but not as surprised when a 3rd girl came out of nowhere next Kongou on her other side.

"F-f-fourth ship of t-t-the K-K-Kongou c-c-cla..."

A fourth voice came out so meekly no girl had appeared that Washington and South Dakota were expecting. Even Kongou looked confused.

"What?" Kongou said as she broke her pose and turned her head left and right looking for something. She turned around and moved to the side to reveal a girl that been hiding behind her.

"Ah! Onee-sama protect me!"

Kirishima had been trying to hide behind Kongou.

"Hmm? This is the 2nd time this has happened now." Kongou said befuddled.

"Uh, who is she?" South Dakota asked confused.

"And what's wrong with her?" Washington asked.

"Sorry, that's my sister Kirishima." Kongou said

That name resounded in South Dakota and Washington's minds. They remembered where that name was from. It was during that night during the Second Naval Battle of Guadalcanal.

The reverse had happened and Kirishima had also remembered them from that battle which was why she was cowering now. It was the battle where she was sunk.

"Are you okay?" Kongou said as her and her sisters gathered around the girl.

"What are they doing here?!" Kirishima said with a shaking finger that she pointed at Washington and South Dakota.

"Hold on Kirishima. The Americans are our friends now." Kongou said trying to reassure her.

"But one of them is the one that sunk me. Please protect me from them onee-sama!" Kirishima said.

"Sorry Kirishima, I sunk before you. I can't help." Hiei said.

"You'll be alright." Haruna said trying to comfort her.

"Hey, who was the one that sunk you?!" Two voices said at the same time.

The two girls that said that had suddenly appeared in front of Kirishima. They had pushed the Kongou sisters out of the way and were now towering over Kirishima with their faces very close to hers.

Washington and South Dakota had heard her say that 'one of them' had sunk her. That had perked their interests.

Kirishima was sweating bullets at this point with a panicked expression as the two girls leaned in closely to her expecting an answer out of her.

Hoping to get out of this situation, she slowly and shakingly raised her finger.

"Washington?!"

"HAHA in your face SoDak! Told you it was my kill the whole time!"

Washington and South Dakota had bickered all the time over who truly had the credit of sinking Kirishima and gaining the honor of sinking another battleship.

"Hmmph, so what?" South Dakota said crossing her arms.

"So it's just 'So what?' now? Who was the one that was going around claiming the kill?"

South Dakota's face was turning red. "I at least helped with that kill!"

"Nope, I'm pretty sure it was all me. You were standing around like a sitting duck during that time."

Kirishima felt uncomfortable as they were talking just right in front of her who it was that sank her.

"Shut up! If my circuits didn't get fried, I would have showed you what I could have truly done!"

"Pfft, yeah right."

"I can show directly to you what I would have done!"

"Oh? You want to fight? You want to start another battleship to battleship engagement?"

South Dakota leaped at Washington and the two turned into a dust cloud of fighting again. The Kongou sisters could only watch as the two battleships went at it with each other.

* * *

After their little brawl, Kongou had send her sisters off to take care of Kirishima while she recovered.

"You Yanks have quite the energy."

Kongou mused as she looked at the two girls now sitting on a bench together.

South Dakota had a bunch of bandages covering her while it looked like Washington was pretty much scot free from injuries.

"Told you you wouldn't be able to take me." Washington said.

"Shut up!" South Dakota scowled.

"Now now, it's fine for sisters to fight but you should try to get along." Kongou said.

"Oh, uh, we're not sisters." South Dakota said.

"I'm North Carolina-class and she's South Dakota-class."

"Huh? Well you both look similar." Kongou said.

"We kind of are but us South Dakota battleships have more armor than the North Carolinas."

"Which means she's fatter."

"Who are you calling fat?!"

"You, South Fat-kota."

"Alright! Let's go again Wash!"

"Bring it!"

"Heyyyyyy!" Kongou shouted.

Before they could start roughhousing again, Washington and South Dakota stopped and looked over to the girl.

"Instead of fighting, we should all settle down. It's about tea time right now so why don't we have some tea and crumpets together to bond over?"

"Tea? I don't really drink much of that gunk." South Dakota questioned.

"I agree with her, I'm more of a coffee girl." Washington said.

Kongou's face turned into one as if someone had just slapped her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open.

She stood there for a while in shock. Tea-time was her absolutely favorite time of the day. She loved Tea and Crumpets. Washington and South Dakota's responses came at a shock to her.

Washington and South Dakota were starting to feel bad as they continued to stare at the frozen girl.

"But I'm sure tea is nice." Washington said.

"I could go for some right now actually." South Dakota relented.

"That's great! Let's go!"

Washington and South Dakota could only sweatdrop at the sudden 180 of the the eccentric girl.

Kongou ran off and suddenly, out of nowhere, dragged back out with her a table filled with treats, confectionaries, and tea sets on it.

Not wanting to question it, Washington, South Dakota, and Kongou sat themselves around the table. Drinking tea, eating crumpets, and discussing whatever topic that came to mind.

"So you guys are fast battleships too?" Kongou asked.

"Yup, we're specifically made classes for it." Washington said.

"You told me you guys are different classes, but do you guys have any sisters?"

"I only have one older sister, North Carolina."

"Since I'm lead ship of my class, I have 3 younger sisters. Indiana, Masachusetts, and Alabama."

"That means you're just like me then!" Kongou exclaimed excitedly.

"If there's anyone like you, it's Iowa." Washington said. "She's the lead ship of 4 sisters and she's just as eccentric as you."

"Really? Aww man I want to meet her now. All of you Yankees are interesting people."

"We saw Enterprise, but who else is around here?"

"There are the two other carriers that go by the name 'Sara' and 'Little E' that I saw."

"Saratoga and Essex huh?" South Dakota said.

"Makes sense, they're close friends with Enterprise. Hell they probably came here for the same reason we did." Washington said.

"Hmm? Why did you come here then?" Kongou asked.

"We're battleships, our job is to bring the heavy firepower to protect carriers. When we heard Enterprise coming over, we just had to come over as well to cover her. It's what we did in our previous life."

"Protect the carriers? But you're battleships! You can hit the enemy hard yourself!"

"That's just how our doctrine works."

* * *

"Uggh." Saratoga groaned as she crashed on top of the table they were sitting it. Her head faceplanting into the wooden table.

"What happened Sara?" Enterprise asked.

"I was trying to introduce myself around. I was talking to a group and then when I introduced myself, they all ran away."

"Why?" Enterprise asked.

"Turns out that it was the Takao sisters that I was talking to."

"Oooh. Didn't you bomb them at Rabaul?"

Saratoga could only nod while still having her head down.

"Nice job Sara, seems like you're getting as much of an infamous reputation around here than Big E." Essex said.

"But I'm not even trying to scare them."

"Well you're doing a horrible job of it Sara." Essex said. "I still see RJ trying to dodge you around the dorms and during classes and training."

Saratoga could only moan. "What about you Little E? How's your luck been?" Saratoga asked.

"Well, I've had this girl named Fubuki approaching me now. She keeps coming up to me to ask about something like 'How can I be like Enterprise-sama's kouhai?' What does kouhai even mean?"

"Eheheh, don't worry about it too much Little E. It just means she's a fan of me, kind of like you and the rest of the Essexes."

"If you say so." Essex said.

"Hey look who's coming." Enterprise pointed out.

The Crane sisters of Zuikaku and Shoukaku were approaching the table they were at with their own food.

Enterprise had finally introduced Essex and Saratoga formally to Shoukaku and Zuikaku the other day. They had gone through the same spiel of being former combatants now having to be allies. But since they weren't off as badly as Enterprise's history with the Cranes, their meeting together went off without a hitch. You could technically say they were friends now.

Enterprise was about to wave them down when suddenly two figures popped out in front of her.

"Enemy aircraft carriers approaching our carriers!" A voice popped out.

"Get into screening formation!" Another voice said.

Saratoga lifted her head up to see what was the commotion. "O hey, it's South Dakota and Washington." Saratoga said.

The two girls standing in front of the table they were at and blocking Zuikaku and Shoukaku were indeed Washington and South Dakota. They were standing off in front of them with intense looks in their eyes.

Zuikaku and Shoukaku were confused at the situation. Off to the side was Kongou, who had came with them, looking on curiously.

Kongou had been showing Washington and South Dakota around the Yokosuka Naval District. Eventually, they had headed to the cafeteria to get some food. When they walked in, she saw something had clicked in Washington and South Dakota when they were gazing at the American girls at the table. That was when she saw them spring over.

"Stand down guys, it's fine." Enterprise said.

"Hmm, I don't know if we should take that chance." Washington said.

"It's all in our instinct to protect carriers remember?" South Dakota said.

"I know that but they're friends now remember?"

"Hmm." Both Washington and South Dakota had dubious looks on their faces at the two girls in front of them.

Enterprise sighed. "Just go get some food guys, we'll be fine." Enterprise said.

"Alright." Washington said.

"Whatever you say E."

The two battleships went over to the serving area.

The 3 Japanese ships that were standing watched them walk off and then sat down at the table with the Americans.

"What was their problem?" Zuikaku said.

"They told me that according to their 'doctrine', it's their jobs to protect carriers." Kongou said.

"Is that true?" Zuikaku looked to Enterprise.

"Yup, U.S. Navy doctrine has been like that since the war."

"Hmm, well it was still kind of rude for them to act like that." Zuikaku said

"I'm sure it wasn't anything personal Zuikaku-san. They were just doing what they were trained to do." Shoukaku said reasoning with them.

"You're too nice for your own good Shoukaku-nee."

"Maybe if we can show that we're allies now, we can get along and they won't treat us as enemies anymore." Shoukaku said.

"What'd you just say!" A voice rang out.

The girls turned their head over to where it came from, over in the serving area.

"All I said was 'Maybe you should lay off the heavy food South Fat-kota'."

"What the hell's up that name?! Why do you keep using it?!"

"I'm just calling it as it is."

The next thing she knew, South Dakota smashed her tray of food in Washington's face.

In response, Washington had dumped her tray on top of South Dakota's head.

"Although I think that maybe their greatest enemies are each other." Zuikaku sweatdropped.

"I do wonder though, I have seen them fighting all day." Kongou said.

"Are they really okay?" Zuikaku asked.

"Why would you think they're not okay?" Enterprise said

"According to Kongou and from what I've seen, they seem to fight with each other pretty often."

"Oh, well that's not really anything." Enterprise said.

"Yeah, it's really nothing." Saratoga added.

"Happens all the time." Essex said.

Zuikaku, Shoukaku, and Kongou looked confused.

"Why do they do that then?" Zuikaku asked.

"Because they're best friends, duh."

Zuikaku face dropped. "What?"

"Just look at them."

Washington had a ketchup and mustard bottle in each of her hands and was squirting them at South Dakota now.

"The whole time I've seen them, you would think that those two are anything but best friends." Zuikaku said.

"That's just their own way of getting along. They're both Battleships, it's expected that they might be a bit brash."

"Brash seems like an understatement." Zuikaku said.

"But I like their energy!" Kongou said

"It's just their own way of showing affection to each other."

"Don't tell me that they're tsundere for each other?!" Kongou exclaimed with a hand in front of an open mouth.

"I don't even know what that means." Enterprise said.

"How do I explain this." Kongou pondered. "Basically, it's what Zuikaku is and how she acts towards you." She said placing a hand on Zuikaku's shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Does that mean me and Zuikaku are best friends?" Enterprise said.

"You wish!"

"That's my title!" Saratoga exclaimed glomping Enterprise.

"Hey guys, we're back." Washington said.

When they had came back, they were both heavily covered in food, or the remnants of food and ingredients scatted all over their clothes and body.

"Welcome back, and when I said to get food, I meant to get them on trays." Enterprise said.

* * *

 **And there we go, we have some battleships now.**

 **I based Washington and South Dakota's friendship off of their crews'. After the 2nd Naval Battle of Guadalcanal, they apparently squabbled on the credited kill on Kirishima. South Dakota had claimed it and the crew of the Washington were rightfully mad over it. Their crews got into fist fights with each other and the ships were prevented from being docked at the same time so that that wouldn't happen. And so comes their depictions as best frenemies.  
**

 **Another quick note I have is that after chapters, I usually fix stuff or add on a couple of things so if you guys want, you can go back and reread some of the chapters.**

 **Anyways, here's your usual American omake. I think I might make a chapter be a solely American chapter at some time later.  
**

* * *

Ranger watched from a distance.

As the American Kanmusu Program began to take off, many of the old American ships had appeared. Many families and many friendships had been restored as they reunited once more as kanmusu.

Ranger herself had been glad to reunite with old friends such as Texas and Savannah.

But there was something at a distance that had filled her with a little bit sad with envy.

Over in one of the corners of the cafeteria was a group. It was comprised of the carriers Lexington, Saratoga, Yorktown, Enterprise, Hornet, and Wasp. It was a gathering of all of the pre-war carriers sans her.

"Hey there Ranger." A voice popped in.

Ranger looked up to see that it was Wasp right in front of her with her bright yellow hair styled with 2 distinctive twintails on top of her head that dangled forwards.

"Oh, hey there Wasp..."

"What you doing here all by yourself? You should come join us over there. All of the pre-war carriers are hanging around together."

"Nah, I'm good." Ranger said with a bit of hesitation.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't feel like I'd fit in over there with the rest of you guys."

"Hmm? Fit in?" Wasp asked confused at her reply. "What's this about Ranger?

"That's how I really feel." Ranger said

Ranger's response was serious. Wasp frowned. "What brought this on Ranger?"

"It's just...I don't feel like I belong with you guys." Ranger said turning away.

She felt ostracized from the rest of the pre-war carriers. They all fought in the Pacific unlike her who had been relegated to fight in the Atlantic because she was deemed to slow. She never even got the chance to even step into the Pacific Ocean.

"It's just, most of you went on to fight in some of the most impressive and important battles in the war. I feel like I didn't do much."

"Don't sell yourself short Ranger, you contributed to the war just as much as we did. Hell, you survived through it." Wasp said.

"But I only fought in the Atlantic. The Pacific was the most important theater for us ships."

"Your actions in the Atlantic were just as important. Don't forget, I served in the Atlantic too for a little bit.

"But you all fought together side by side with each other and bled together over there!" Ranger exclaimed. "I don't share the bonds that you guys had from fighting together."

"Come on Ranger, you know it's not like that. Do you really think that they'd reject you just because of that?"

Ranger nodded slowly.

"Well I know for a fact that's not the case. Come on, you never know unless you actually try." Wasp said before grabbing Ranger by her hand and dragging her.

"W-what? Wasp!" Ranger complained.

She couldn't do anything as Wasp could only drag her towards the group.

As she got closer, she could see the heads of the group start turning towards her. Ranger got increasingly nervous as she expected the worse of how they would respond to her.

"Hey! Ranger's here!" Enterprise smiled.

"Hey there Ranger! Where have you been?" Saratoga said.

Ranger's eyes widened in surprise. She was expecting a form of rejection from them along the lines of 'What is she doing here?' instead of that.

"We hadn't seen you around and were wondering where you were." Yorktown said.

"Glad to see that Wasp found you." Hornet said.

"With this we finally got the whole crew together again." Lexington said.

Ranger stared befuddled at the warm, welcoming smiles that everyone was presenting to her. She was nervous, but this time for a different reason. Had her perceptions been wrong?

"Are you guys fine with having me here?" Ranger asked.

"Huh? Why wouldn't we?"

"Of course we'd be fine."

"What kind of question is that Ranger? You're our friend."

Everyone murmured in agreement and nodded their heads.

Ranger was astonished. She turned her head to look at Wasp, who was giving her a knowing smile. "See? I told you." She said.

A warm feeling crawled into her stomach. Her mouth then slowly started to creep up into a smile. "Well then I'm glad to be back with everyone!"


	6. MotW: Enterprise and the Essexes

**Hey guys, so this chapter is going to be a little different. The acronym in the title of this chapter stands for Moments of the War.** ** **It's going to be a little AU where it takes place during WW2 where the ships are already personified as Kanmusu.** Basically in this series, I'm going to write stories during WW2. This idea was in the back of my head for a while now so I wanted to make it into a chapter.  
**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Enterprise meets Essex  
**

"Good news Enterprise, you're getting reinforced in the Pacific." The Admiral **(AN: Think of this as any WW2 Admiral you want. Halsey, Spruance, Nimitz, etc.)** said to the girl in front of him.

He had called in Enterprise to his office because he had news for her. She was currently standing right in front of him.

"Really? Is Sara finally done repairing?" Enterprise asked.

"No, no, no, it's not Saratoga that's coming."

Enterprise had a confused look on her face.

"Then who's coming?" She asked.

"You'll see soon enough, she should be here soon."

As soon as he finished saying that, a knock coincidentally came on the door.

"Ah, and that should be her." The Admiral smiled. "Come in." He yelled outside.

The door opened and a girl's head popped into the room, peering in. The two other occupants in the room peered at her as well and she met them with a nervous expression.

"Come on in." The Admiral said.

The new girl nodded before standing up straight entering into the room and closing the door behind her. "H-hello."

Enterprise looked on curiously at the girl that had just entered the room.

"Hello, I suspect that you're the brand new carrier we've been expecting?" The Admiral asked.

Enterprise's ears perked up at the words from the Admiral. _Wait, did he just say carrier?_

The girl nodded in response. The Admiral smiled. "Why don't you introduce yourself then? Both to me and our other guest here." He said while pointing his hand towards Enterprise.

"M-my name is Essex! CV-9 reporting in!" She saluted albeit with a still nervous exterior.

Enterprise's eyes widened. Did her ears hear that correctly? She could have sworn that she just heard this girl say that her hull classification was a CV. Otherwise a carrier.

She turned her head towards the Admiral with a questioning look and she found that he was smiling back at her. "As you heard from her, this is the USS Essex, CV-9 and lead ship of the new Essex-class carriers that we're rolling out.

"A new class of carriers?!" Enterprise exclaimed.

"How's that for reinforcements?" The Admiral smirked. "As for her," He said pointing at Essex "she'll be joining your task force Enterprise."

Said girl gasped in surprise as she heard the Admiral's words. She gawked at the other girl before turning back over towards the Admiral. "W-wait, are you saying that she's the USS Enterprise?!"

"Indeed she is." The Admiral said.

The two girls looked at each other. Both girls were surprised, each for different reasons.

Essex was in awe that she was in the presence of the fabled carrier she heard so much about back when she was training.

Enterprise was surprised to see another carrier in front of her that wasn't Saratoga.

"Now since she'll be joining you Enterprise, why don't you go show her around?" The Admiral ordered.

Enterprise broke out of her trance from looking at the girl and turned back to the Admiral. "Oh, umm. Yes sir." She responded.

Enterprise turned back around and walked over to the girl. "Nice to meet you." She said as she placed her right hand in front of her.

The girl jumped up in surprise at the action. She looked at the hand, then up to Enterprise and saw her smiling at her.

"H-Honored to meet you ma'am." Essex said before slowly taking Enterprise's handshake.

Enterprise smiled. "Well then let's go!" Enterprise said before dragging the girl off while still holding her hand still from the hand shake.

The Admiral could only smile as the door to his office closed.

* * *

Enterprise was showing Essex around the base. But Enterprise had noticed while they were walking around that Essex was nervous around her. It didn't take someone as observant as her to see that. But at the very least, she did also notice that Essex was standing rigidly and paying very close attention to her whenever she spoke.

Enterprise decided that maybe she should try to get the girl to ease up a little bit.

"Hey, you can relax." Enterprise said as she turned her head to the girl right next to her.

Essex jumped up a little as Enterprise addressed her. "Y-yes ma'am!" Essex said stiffly.

"That's still not relaxing." Enterprise chuckled.

"Sorry ma'am!" Essex said.

"Alright, alright. Enough with that ma'am crap. You can just call me Enterprise."

Essex's face widened in surprise. "Umm, is that really alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Enterprise asked confused.

"Well...uhh..." Essex fiddled nervously. "I...uhhh..." Essex stammered as she tried to come up with an excuse.

Enterprise watched the nervous and sighed with a smile as she put her right hand behind her head. "Listen, I can see, as well as anybody else, that you're nervous." Enterprise said. "If there's anything I can do, you can tell me what's wrong."

"I-I'm sorry ma- Enterprise, I'm just nervous to be in the presence of someone like you."

"Now why would you be nervous in front of me?"

"Well..." Essex began fiddling with her fingers again. "It's...it's because you're the legendary Enterprise!" She exclaimed suddenly.

Enterprise was kind of taken aback with the sudden pitch increase. But she did notice now how Essex had shifted out from her nervous form.

"Legendary huh? You've heard about me?"

"Of course I have, you're the hero of Midway and Guadalcanal! The carrier that's been taking on the Japanese fleet all by herself!" Essex now had an awe-inspired look as she talked about Enterprise. "I heard so much about you while I was training. I never thought I'd get a chance to meet you like this."

Enterprise stared at Essex for a moment before she started laughing. She couldn't count how many times she heard that before. Essex had a questioning expression as she watched Enterprise laugh.

"Ohohoh boy, now isn't that something I haven't heard already before." Enterprise said as she wiped a tear from her eye. She let out a sigh after she finished laughing.

Enterprise was being truthful. She could have sworn she had received those sort of praises a million times already. It was mostly from the sailors but she had never guessed she would receive praise from other ships. She knew most of the ships in the fleet from before the war. They had all treated her normally as she expected them to. But she just never thought of the fact that new ships would come after her. If they heard of her, of course they'd be in awe of her accomplishments.

Enterprise put a hand on Essex's shoulder. "Listen, I'm not really anything special." Essex looked up to Enterprise confused. "I'm just like any other carrier, just like you. If anything, I think you just might be better if you're the new line of state of the art carriers."

Essex blushed at the sudden praise she received from Enterprise. "B-but."

"You don't need to put me on a pedestal, especially since we'll be working together now where we're equals."

"Equals? B-but I can't really claim to be your equal, especially with everything you've done."

Enterprise looked down at Essex as she started to fiddle nervously again. If she was being honest, Enterprise found the girl absolutely adorable. Enterprise thought that never in her life would she be faced with dealing with a junior. If anything, it awakened an instinct within her that felt she needed to nurture this girl.

"Well then why don't we work on that together so that you can claim to be my equal one day?"

"Huh?" Essex said confused.

Enterprise only looked at her with a smile. "We're going to be in the same Task Force now aren't we? Soon, you'll be a ship that receives praises as well."

Essex's expression slowly lightened up. She hadn't expected this at all from Enterprise.

"Well...if you're fine with helping me." She accepted.

Enterprise's smile widened even more. "Aww, you're just too cute." Enterprise said as she wrapped her arms around Essex's head.

"Ah, Enterprise!" Essex exclaimed as Enterprise had suddenly invaded her personal space. She had never thought that she'd be getting this personal already with the legendary ship.

"Heheh, glad to see you're finally using my name." Enterprise said as she continued to coddle Essex's head. "I'll tell you what, you can also call me Big E."

"Big E?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well, if you want me to."

"Of course I want you to, that's what everyone else does." Enterprise smiled as she let go of Essex. Then suddenly it seemed as if a lightbulb popped over Enterprise's head as she lifted one hand up in realization. "And if you can call me by a nickname, it's only fair that you have one too."

"Huh? A nickname?"

Enterprise pondered a little but as she put a hand underneath her chin. "Hmmm." She mused. "How about...Little E!"

"Little E?"

"Yup, if I'm Big E because my name starts with an E. Then you get to be Little E because your name also starts with an E."

Essex smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

 **Enterprise, Yorktown, and Hornet**

Essex and Enterprise were walking around the port together trying to kill some time. They were talking about typical and mundane things. The topic of discussion had been that apparently, according to the Admiral, more Essexes were due to arrive at their base now.

The sound of the news had seemed great at first. Enterprise was glad that more carriers were coming to the Pacific. Essex had been glad that she would be able to see her sisters soon.

"I wonder when they'll arrive." Enterprise said.

"The Admiral said right around Afternoon right? So they should be coming here soon."

As if on cue, two figures came running from the distance in the port.

Essex peered over and her face lit up as recognized them. "Ah, there they are now." She said as a smile crept up onto her face.

"Ah, there's Essex!" One of them yelled out.

The two girls had also spotted the pair of Essex and Enterprise and took off running towards them.

"No way..." Enterprise's face suddenly contorted into one of shock.

The two figures had ran over to them and skidded to a halt as soon as they reached them.

"Hey there Essex, we finally made it." One of them said.

"I'm glad to see you guys." Essex smiled.

"Glad to see you again too." She responded.

"Hey hey, is this who I think it is?" The other girl said motioning to Enterprise who was standing right besides Essex.

"Yup. Ah, Enterprise, this is-"

"Yorktown? Hornet?" Enterprise said suddenly.

Enterprise had said it in a shocked tone and hadn't even been listening to Essex when she said it.

The two girls looked up in surprise at Enterprise.

"Huh? Yeah, that's us."

"How'd you know our names?"

Silence brewed in the air. Enterprise didn't answer them. She continued to stare at the two girls.

 _No way, it can't be them. It just can't be. No...I KNOW it's not them. They're not supposed to be here. They're...gone.  
_

Suddenly, tears were threatening to break in Enterprise's eyes. Her vision was getting blurry and she was starting to shake.

Essex was looking up at Enterprise and noticed that something was going on with her "Big E?" Essex asked worried.

 _They look exactly like them._ Enterprise continued to stare at the two girls. She shook her head. _They may look just like them, but I know they're not them. And yet, why do I feel like this?_

Suddenly, Enterprise fell down onto her knees in front of them and she was hunched over with her hands on the pavement.

"Enterprise!" Essex exclaimed concerned as she quickly dropped down right next to her.

Enterprise let out a choked sob.

"What's wrong?" Essex said as she put an arm on Enterprise trying to comfort her.

The two other girls that were there with them had also crouched down and leaned in close to Enterprise, worried as well. To the girls that had just arrived, they felt like it was somehow their fault that the legendary carrier was like this because of their presence somehow.

"I'm sorry, was it something we did?" One of them asked.

"I apologize if we did something to cause this." The other said.

They each had a distressed look on their face, genuinely concerned about Enterprise.

Enterprise wiped her eyes with one hand and waved it up to dismiss them. "N-no, you girls didn't do anything wrong."

Enterprise sniffed and pushed herself back up. Essex wrapped her arms around Enterprise and let the older girl lean on her.

"What's bothering you E?" Essex asked.

Enterprise looked down solemnly before answering. "Something from the past..." Enterprise said somberly. "It's just...I had two sisters." Enterprise sniffled.

Essex and the two other girls listened in closely to Enterprise. All of them caught the message in Enterprise's sentence. She said that she 'had' two sisters. They each thought they had an idea what that meant.

Enterprise let out a breath. "My older sister's name was Yorktown, and my younger sister's name was Hornet."

The Essexes' eyes widened at Enterprise's reveal. Yorktown and Hornet especially.

"And I lost both of them." Enterprise said as she started to tear up again and her head dropped.

To Essex, it was a harrowing sight to see Enterprise like this. She had always known Enterprise to be this strong-willed girl. She had always been very firm, serious, and happy. To see her like this, to see her in a vulnerable state was not something she had ever seen.

The two girls with the same namesakes had concerned and empathizing looks on their faces as they listened to Enterprise.

"It's just...when I saw you guys, I was instantly reminded of them. You girls," Enterprise said as she lifted her head up to look at the two Essex's faces. "are the perfect striking image of my sisters."

Yorktown and Hornet turned their heads to each other for a moment to look at each others' features. To them, their faces had been something that they thought was unique to them. They didn't know what to think that their names and appearances were shared by others.

"When I saw you guys, It just all came back to me. It hit me hard because I never thought I'd ever see their faces again." Enterprise said downcast. "I know you guys aren't them, but I can't help-"

A hand suddenly placed itself in Enterprise's other shoulder.

"It's okay, you don't need to say it." Yorktown said.

"We understand." Hornet said.

Enterprise looked up in surprise at the two girls. They were both giving her consoling smiles. They were oddly reminiscent of the smiles that her own sisters had.

"I-I'm sorry." Enterprise said wiping her tears.

"There's nothing you have to be sorry about." Essex said as she helped Enterprise stand back up.

Essex helped Enterprise over to a bench where she sat her down and then sat down right next to her.

Yorktown and Hornet had walked over along with them and was standing in front of the bench. The two girls looked at each other, then nodded.

"Enterprise." Yorktown said.

Enterprise lifted her head up to look at the girls.

"Tell us more about your sisters." Hornet said.

Enterprise was surprised. "You guys..."

The two girls smiled.

In that moment, Essex could see Enterprise's usual smile return to her face again.

* * *

 **Reflection**

Enterprise looked around her. Ships as far as the eye could see across the Pacific Ocean.

It was a stark contrast to the days early on in the war. Back then, there were only a handful of carriers around. Those carriers would only have a motley collection of destroyers and a couple of cruisers with them for protection and screening.

But now, she would have never thought to be in that sort of position ever again.

Large task groups consisting of multiple carriers were gathered here. Each of them surrounded by a powerful force of battleships, cruisers, and destroyers. It was a breathtaking sight.

But that wasn't what gave her a warm feeling in her stomach.

She looked around. She could see the multiple carriers laughing and smiling. She saw Yorktown and Hornet hanging around together. Wasp teasing Bunker Hill. Essex talking to Lexington.

It warmed her heart to be among all of these girls.

Meeting all of them was a very interesting experience for Enterprise. The most surprising of the bunch were the reincarnations. She had gotten emotional when she saw Yorktown and Hornet, but the same thing occurred when she saw Wasp and Lexington as well that she didn't expect. The four of them were pretty much the striking recreations of their predecessors. And yet, they were unique in their own way too that was different from her old friends and sisters.

She could still remember the words Yorktown and Hornet said to her that first day they met.

 _"We may not be your sisters." Yorktown said._

 _"But that doesn't mean we can't grow as close as ones together." Hornet finished._

Enterprise cherished that memory.

The Essex sisters were certainly an interesting bunch. The new girls that she met each had their own interesting quirks about them that amused Enterprise. Compared to the pre-war carriers, they were certainly more outgoing and energetic. But that's what she expected for the new and improved state of the art carriers.

But even with that, the thing that surprised her the most was that all of the Essex-class carriers had looked up to her. Every time she met one of them, they'd always have this awe-inspired look in their whenever they talked with her. How they were all looking up to her.

It was something that Enterprise never expected. She never thought that one day she'd be the one to be a mentor. But apparently they had all heard about Enterprise's legacy and accomplishments. She would always try to get them to ignore and forget about all of that and yet they continued to do so.

In combat, she could see how the Essexes were definitely more effective carriers than the previous classes. She had heard that the Essex class was a direct improvement from the Yorktown class. They were the ones that were supposed to be the more advanced carriers. But it was still weird to her how the Essexes looked up to her instead.

But it wasn't as if Enterprise hated it. If anything, she liked how she got to be an older sister figure to them. It had started with Essex, but then more Essexes seemed to join and fall under that umbrella. Enterprise couldn't help herself and spoil all of the other girls whenever she could.

It was the moments like these that warmed her heart.

Enterprise looked down at her watch.

It looked like relaxing had to wait for a second.

She smiled. "Alright everybody! Listen up!" Enterprise shouted.

All of the ships in the fleet turned to her as she made her exclamation.

"It's time! Admiral's orders are to head out now. This is where we make our drive through the Pacific. Fast Carrier Task Force, move out!"

* * *

 **Enterprise and the Essexes**

Enterprise was in a bed. Her whole body in a relaxed state as she was laid back. She had been in the bed for quite some time now.

Right beside her bed, was Essex sitting down right next to her, holding her hand.

Enterprise was dying.

For ships, the way they peacefully went out was by being scrapped. And for Enterprise, she was experiencing that at the very moment. She could feel the process taking a toll on her body.

"It's not fair..." Essex said in a low voice.

Enterprise smiled as she turned her head towards Essex.

"It's alright Essex. Everyone's time has to come eventually, and I guess it's just my turn. It's alright Little E, there's nothing much you could do about it."

"But there IS something they could have done. They could have preserved you as a museum ship!" Essex exclaimed.

Enterprise smiled. Now wasn't that something she hadn't already heard before. "We just don't have the money for something like that Little E. God knows that Bull Halsey tried his best to raise money to do what you're suggesting." A lone tear dropped down Enterprise's eye. "God I'm going to miss him."

"Big E..."

"So I'm fine with going down peacefully."

"But it's not fair that you have to be scrapped! You've done more than anyone's ever asked for! You were the one ship that symbolized the Navy in WW2!" Essex exclaimed heated. "You're a legend E, your legacy is something that needs to be preserved so that future generations will know about what you did!"

A knock came onto the door.

Enterprise looked away from the heated Essex and at the door. "Come in." Enterprise said.

The door opened and Enterprise was surprised to see a whole crowd of people had been outside the door. One by one, they all started to pile in the room.

Enterprise noticed something particular about this group of people. It was all of the Essex-class carriers.

"Everyone..."

"I called them Enterprise." Essex interjected. That answered the question she was going to ask of what they were doing here.

Enterprise looked at Essex then to the rest of the Essexes.

They all gathered around her. Most of them grabbing one of her hands. Enterprise let out a little smile. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Thank you girls."

"It's no problem at all Big E." Essex said.

"Not just for this." Enterprise said."for everything."

The Essexes looked confused. Enterprise chuckled at their expressions.

"You know, I was alone for a little while in the Pacific. So much of my friends and family in the Pacific had died." Enterprise started.

"When it came down to just me as the only carrier in the Pacific, everyone was always going on about 'Enterprise vs Japan'. But deep down, I was scared. I was scared of being alone." Enteprise lamented with a sad smile.

"But then you girls came along and I wasn't alone anymore. Being surrounded by you girls helped fill a void in my heart and I was glad to finally have had other carriers around me." Enterprise said.

The Essexes started to tear up as they listened to Enterprise.

"Essex."

"Yorktown."

"Intrepid."

"Hornet."

"Franklin."

"Ticonderoga."

"Randolph."

"Lexington."

"Bunker Hill."

"Wasp."

"Hancock."

"Bennington."

Each of the Essexes teared up as Enterprise ran down their name.

"I want you all to know I'm proud of each and every one of you girls. You all served the US Navy well, and I hope you'll all continue to serve them proudly." The Essexes' grips on her hands tightened.

"When I'm gone, you girls will be the oldest carriers now. You'll be the role models for future generations. The last ones that have seen the war."

"We'll tell them all about you." Essex said choked up. "Even if you won't be a museum ship, we'll be the ones to tell them about you. That's how we'll make sure your legacy continues."

Enterprise looked around to see that all of the Essexes nodded to Essex's statement.

"You girls..." She said as she let out a sigh with a smile on her face. "I don't need all of that, I was just glad to have had a family again."

Enterprise closed her eyes. Time and silence passed until the girls in the room realized she would never open them again.

Sobbing broke out in the room.

* * *

 **One year later**

"Guys, guys!" Essex said as she burst through the doors of the room some of her sisters were currently lounging in.

"What is it sis?" Lexington asked as she saw her older sister all excited for some reason.

"New commissioning day, get everyone together!" Essex said to her before running off trying to find more of her sisters.

"New commission huh?" Yorktown said.

"I wonder who it is we'll see." Hornet said.

"Let's gather everybody up then." Wasp said.

* * *

"What's going on sis?" Lexington said as she saw all of the Essexes in front of a warehouse of a navy yard. Not only the Essexes, but the Midways, Forrestals, and Kitty Hawk were all gathered together.

"She should be here now." Essex said.

Suddenly, the doors started opening. All of the carriers turned their heads and leaned their gazes over.

A silhouette appeared as the doors widened to reveal her. The figure walked out from the warehouse.

Everyone's jaws had dropped at the sight of the new carrier.

The Essexes especially were shocked at the appearance of the new girl. Their emotions were running wild at the familiar looks of the new girl.

Essex, Yorktown, Hornet, Lexington, and Wasp had now knew what it was that Enterprise had felt when she had first met them. They realized that they were having that same feeling that Enterprise must have experienced back then as they began to tear up themselves.

"Hey there guys, CVN-65, USS Enterprise reporting in!" The new arrival exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

Washington was currently walking around the Naval District.

Just in the morning, she had gotten into the usual squabble with South Dakota with whom she was now roomed with. After that usual debacle, she left the room by herself and decided to use that opportunity to explore around.

She had already explored the Battleship dorms when she arrived with South Dakota. Now she wanted to go and see the rest of Naval District. She wasn't particularly sure where she was going currently but it couldn't hurt to explore.

Turning the corner of a building, Washington bumped into someone and both persons stumbled backwards onto the ground.

She took that back, it did kind of hurt.

"Oww." Washington groaned as she pushed herself up.

She looked over to see that the other person that she bumped into was sprawled out as well.

Washington leaned over so that she could take a closer look. She could see the defining features of the person, mainly, the miko uniform. Over right besides her was a pair of glasses.

Washington got up and made her way over to the girl, picking up the glasses.

"Hey, are you okay?" Washington said as she crouched down besides her.

The girl groaned as she lifted her head up.

"Umm, you're Kirishima right?" Washington said as she slid the glasses back onto the girl.

As she got her glasses back, Kirishima opened her eyes. As she looked over at the girl in front of her, a nervous look fell on her face. She jumped a little and tried to push herself away from her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." Washington said putting her hands up. "I'm not trying to hurt you."

"I don't know if I can believe you after what happened back then." Kirishima said.

Washington looked confused, then realized she was talking about way back when during the Pacific War.

"Okay, I may have been the one to sink you." Washington said in a reluctant tone. "But that's all in the past now isn't it?"

"You seemed very ecstatic just the other day about the conditions of my sinking." Kirishima countered.

Washington sweatdropped and grinned nervously as she recalled their meeting. Her and South Dakota were arguing over who it was that sunk her and Washington had celebrated.

"Well, that was just because of South Dakota."

Kirishima had a questioning look on her face.

"I act stupidly whenever I'm around South." Washington said scratching the back of her head. "It's okay, I don't mean you any harm."

Washington helped Kirishima up but she still looked dubious at Washington.

"We're allies now right? If we're going to be allies, why don't we try to get along." Washington said offering a hand.

Kirishima looked at Washington's hand, closed her eyes, and adjusted her glasses.

As she opened her eyes, her hand moved from her glasses into Washington's.

* * *

"Is that the place?" A girl said to herself as she raised her hand up to her forehead like a visor.

The girl was sailing forward across the water. If that wasn't indication she was a kanmusu, the outfit she was wearing did. The long carrier flight deck meaning she was a carrier. Her equipment was colored blue and a set of numbers at the end of the her flight deck, the numbers '16'.

"Hmm, that seems to be the place." The girl confirmed to herself as she strode on forward. "I'll be there soon Big E!"

* * *

Washington and Kirishima were over at Mamiya's cafe now, sitting across from each other at a table.

Silently.

It was kind of awkward but Washington didn't know what else to do. After they had shook hands, Washington had invited Kirishima out as sort of an extension of an olive branch.

Only problem now was that Washington didn't know what to do after that. They just stared silently at each other and every now and then picked at and ate the desserts they ordered.

Washington didn't know what there was to talk about with her once former enemy she sunk.

"Soooo, the weather's pretty nice." Washington said, hoping to at least clear the silence.

 _Smooth one Washington, smooth._ Washington thought.

"Yes, it does seem pretty nice." Kirishima said as she as she had lifted her head up at Washington's words, albeit with a little awkward tone.

"Yeahhhh."

Silence persisted again.

 _The weather is nice? Just how cliche could I be?_ Washington thought.

"And how are you doing today?" Washington asked.

"I'm doing just fine." Kirishima gave a brief answer.

"Good. That's good."

Washington tapped the table with her fingers as silence filled the air again.

 _Oh boy this is awkward. I'm really bad at small talk aren't I?_

"Hmm" Kirishima started. Washington perked up at the sound of her voice. "You're a bit different than what I expected Washington-san."

Washington wasn't expecting that as the first initiation of conversation from Kirishima. "What do you mean?"

"My first impression of what I saw from you and your friend yesterday was that you came off as a bit brutish. All you did was squabble and fight, especially over the fact of who sunk me." Kirishima said as she crossed her arms.

"Eheheh." Washington laughed nervously. "Sorry about that."

"That right there. I'm just a bit surprised at how courteous you are right now to me."

"Well I already said why right? We're allies now and I don't want to cause any trouble with you. And it's because of South Dakota that I act differently when I'm around her and when I'm not."

"Why would you act differently when you're around her?"

"I don't really know. It's just how me and South Dakota have always been."

"Are you two enemies?"

"No, we're friends."

"Well that's a pretty weird way for two friends to act with each other."

"Eh, it's just how we've always been."

"Hmm." Kirishima said before she took another bite out of her dessert.

Silence passed over them again.

"So, uh, is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Washington said, hoping not to let the conversation go.

"Hmm, I guess while we're on the topic, let's talk more about you." Kirishima said, pointing her spoon at Washington.

"Me?" Washington pointed to herself questioningly.

"Yes, you." Kirishima said. "I would like to know more about you."

"Uhh, why though?" Washington said surprised. She hadn't been expecting this from Kirishima.

"Well Washington-san." Kirishima said. "It's because I find you interesting."

"Really?" Washington didn't expect that.

"You were the adversary that bested me when we came into combat and I respect you for that."

"Umm, thanks?" Washington said questioningly, not knowing how to respond to this.

"So I would like to know more about said adversary. As an intellectual, of course I have to study my opponents and see what I could learn from it."

"I guess that makes sense. What is it you want to know?" Washington said obliging her.

"To be honest, I've already looked at your record Washington-san." Kirishima said. "From what I've seen, you were one of the most highly successful and decorated battleships out there."

"Well, gee thanks. But that's surprising that you looked at my record."

"As I've said, I have to study my opponents and where else to start than the one who sunk me." Kirishima pushed up her glasses. "For instance, your actions that night we fought was some of the most interesting things I've read. How you managed to sneak so close to us without anyone noticing. Then you sunk me and pretty much took on 14 ships all by yourself without taking any damage at all."

"I wouldn't say that I did it all myself." Washington said scratching her cheek, flushed at the praise Kirishima was giving her. "South Dakota was there too."

"Yes, but that girl's electrical systems floundered during that fight, she was essentially useless."

"Heheh, she did fuck up, didn't she?" Washington chuckled.

* * *

South Dakota had been walking around the Naval District too. She wanted to explore around but she wanted to find Washington and do it with her. They might have just gotten in a fight but South Dakota figured Washington would be over it by now like they usually do.

So here she was walking around trying to scan girls that she saw in order to find Washington.

She could see she was getting weird looks back at her from the Japanese ships she didn't know. She didn't know anybody aside from the other Americans.

And speaking of Americans. To her luck, over in the distance she could see Enterprise and Essex walking together. She ran over to them figuring they might have saw her.

"Hey, have you guys seen Washington anywhere?" South Dakota said as she approached the carriers.

Enterprise and Essex turned around to South Dakota.

"Oh, hey there South." Enterprise said.

"Washington is not with you?" Essex asked.

"Why do you think I'm asking you guys?"

"She's usually with you." Essex shrugged.

"Actually, I think she I saw her with one of the Kongou sisters." Enterprise said.

"Those girls that wear that miko uniform right?" Essex said. Enterprise nodded.

"One of them...who was she hanging out with?" South Dakota asked.

"I think she was hanging out with the one that wears glasses." Enterprise said.

"Glasses...wait, Kirishima? Why would Wash hang out with her?" South Dakota said with a dubious look on her face.

"I don't know, but it looked like they were getting along fine if that's something you're worried about." Enterprise said.

"Good on Wash for making new friends." Essex said.

"But Kirishima though? I don't know about that." South Dakota said in a dubious tone. She didn't know if it was a good idea for the two battleships that had fought each other to be hanging around together. "I've got to go find her, where did you say she was?"

"At Mamiya's, a little dessert place." Enterprise said pointing towards the general direction. "But you know, you could do with making some new friends as well." Enterprise started but found South Dakota already walking off.

"Well okay then." Enterprise said.

"Eh, well you know how close she and Wash are." Essex said.

"I guess. But it's always good to get along with our new allies. Speaking of which, what about you Little E? Make any new friends?" Enterprise said.

"There's Katsuragi and Fubuki. Although they've mostly just been harassing me about 'the art of being a kouhai', whatever that means."

"That's weird. But as long as you're getting along just fine."

"BIG EEEEEEEEEEEEEE" A voice suddenly rang out.

Enterprise and Essex turned around to the voice.

Suddenly, Enterprise got tackled into the ground.

* * *

"Really though, Washington-san, you were impressive. You made it through the war without taking any hits and without suffering a single casualty."

"Well, technically I did suffer some casualties from when Indiana rammed into me."

"Okay, without suffering a casualty caused by an enemy."

Washington and Kirishima both laughed.

"But one of the most surprising things that I found about you is how little credit there is to you." Kirishima said.

"What do you mean?" Washington said with a questioning look.

"When I was looking up some famous American Battleships, your name isn't ranked highly as I thought it'd be."

"What are you getting at?" Washington asked.

"Your performed spectacularly in the war, yet I found that other ships like your friend South Dakota or even your sister North Carolina are much more highly known than you."

"Well they didn't call my sister a 'Showboat' for no reason." Washington chuckled.

Kirishima raised her eyebrows.

"Yes but for someone that has as impressive as your feats like being one of the few to sink a battleship, you would think you'd be more famous."

Washington put on a small smile.

"Eh, North Carolina and South Dakota both were just more covered by the press because of 'Showboat' and 'Battleship X'. I wouldn't discount their actions in the Eastern Solomons and Santa Cruz either."

"Then what about those Iowa ships? I also keep hearing about them but I don't recall them being around from before I was sunk. My researched showed that they only joined for the last half of the war and yet everyone raves on about them."

"Well the Iowa sisters were more famously known because they were the biggest guns we had. Our most advanced and last battleships. Plus Mo was the site of surrender." Washington explained.

"I see. But you don't have any feelings about this?" Kirishima asked.

"Well, I don't really care for the limelight that much. I'm just happy to try my best as I can and do my duty. I don't care if I get recognized or not."

"Hmm, how noble and humble of you Washington-san."

"Although I'm still not letting South Dakota try to steal my kill credit of you away from me." Washington said crossing her arms. "Oh, uh, no offense intended."

"None taken."

* * *

"Enterprise? Enterprise!"

"Great going there sis."

"Shut up! I didn't mean to do it."

"You could have just, you know, greet us normally instead of dive tackling Enterprise."

"But how else am I supposed to show Big E my affection."

"*Sigh*"

"Don't give me that look! More importantly, how'd you get here first before me?! I should have been the one to get here first with Enterprise."

"Well me and Sara took off almost instantly. Wash and South are here too so you're the 5th besides Enterprise to get here."

"What?! You know what, it's alright, I'll make up for that lost time with Enterprise. I'll truly show her I'm more worthy to be her right hand man than you."

"Uh huh, sure you will."

"Just you wait sis!"

Enterprise groaned as the voices prattled on. She was starting to regain her consciousness and began opening her eyes slowly. As she opened them, she saw a familiar face.

"Ugh, Little Lex?"

"Enterprise!" Lexington, who was still on top of Enterprise, glomped her

"Umph." Enterprise groaned.

"I think you should first get off of her." Essex said.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry Big E!" Lexington said as she jumped off Enterprise.

"Agh, glad to have you with us Little Lex." Enterprise said in a strained one as she lifted herself up. But she still had a smile on her face.

"Yeah, glad to see you sis." Essex patting her shoulder.

"Glad to be here." Lexington beamed up at Enterprise.

"I could have done without the tackle though."

"I'm sorry!" Lexington pouted.

"Nah, it's alright." Enterprise said patting Lexington's head where Lexington beamed again.

"Now let's get you settled in." Enterprise said.

* * *

South Dakota was walking towards the area that Enterprise pointed to where Washington was supposed to be.

As she rounded the corner of a path, she found something that she would label suspicious.

She saw a girl that was crouching down on her knees looking around the corner of a building, holding a pair of binoculars. Another notable thing was that she was wearing a miko uniform just like she saw on Kongou.

But South knew she was different from the one she was looking for. This one had long, straight, and gray-colored hair.

"Hey, uh, what are you doing?" South Dakota asked approaching the girl, figuring she should see what that was all about.

The girl didn't turn around.

"Uh, hello?"

The girl finally heard South Dakota's voice and turned around and looked out South Dakota with a 'huh?' expression as she put down her binoculars.

"What are you doing? You seem awfully suspicious in this sort of position."

"Oh, I'm just spyi-I mean observing my sister."

South Dakota raised her eyebrow.

"My sister Kirishima agreed to go along with Washington-san alone so I thought I'd watch over her to see that nothing bad will happen."

The other day Haruna had learned about how Washington had been the one to sink her sister. She when she had spotted her sister walking together with Washington, she knew she had to watch to make sure Washington didn't do anything to her sister.

"Wait, you just said Kirishima and Washington right?"

Haruna nodded her head.

"Okay scoot over, I want to see too."

* * *

"You'll have to show me your fire control some time Washington-san. It seems like a marvelous tool you American Battleships have at your disposal."

"It really is, makes landing shells much more accurate. I can vouch for it. You can too I bet." Washington chuckled. "Oh wait, sorry."

Kirishima giggled. "It's fine."

* * *

"What are they saying?" South Dakota asked.

"I don't know, but they're both laughing." Haruna said.

"What could they be laughing about?"

* * *

"Aww, why couldn't I room with Enterprise." Lexington pouted.

The 3 girls of Enterprise, Essex, and Lexington were currently walking out of the main building that housed the Admiral.

"Sorry Lex, the room I'm in is full." Enterprise said.

"What, disappointed you were assigned to room with me? I thought you'd at least be excited that you get to room with Sara." Essex said.

"I mean I guess. But I'd rather room with Enterprise." Lexington said.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Enterprise's head. "Speaking of which, would you like to meet my roommates?" A grin popping up onto Enterprise's face.

Essex saw the grin on Enterprise's face. She knew that she was up to something. And putting together the pieces, Essex easily figured what out it was she was up to. Enterprise wanted to introduce Zuikaku to Lexington.

Essex let out a sigh. Since Lexington had been also one of the other carriers involved in Zuikaku's sinking, Enterprise probably wanted to tease her some more with Lexington's arrival.

"Umm, sure?" Lexington said.

"Great let's go!" Enterprise exclaimed happily as she grabbed the two girls and dragged them to the carrier dorms.

Eventually they reached her room that she shared with two others. As they entered into the room, Enterprise peeked in and found that Shoukaku and Zuikaku weren't there.

"Hmm, they're not here guess we'll have to wait for them." Enterprise said. "In the meantime, here's my room." Enterprise said turning around to Lexington with her arms spread out.

"Not much too it. That's my bed over in the corner." Enterprise pointed with her finger.

As soon as Enterprise pointed it out, Lexington jumped over and dived on her bed.

"So this is Enterprise's bed." Lexington drooled as she laid face down on top of her bed with her face into the pillow.

Essex facepalmed at her sister's actions while Enterprise just continued smiling as if there was nothing wrong.

Essex turned to Enterprise. "So you're taking this chance just to mess with Zuikaku aren't you?"

"Oh yeah, big time."

"Figured as much."

"Observant as always Little E." Enterprise said patting her head.

* * *

"So what are you going to do now Washington-san?" Kirishima asked as she and Washington walked out of Mamiya's Cafe.

"Ah, well, I was going to explore the Naval District before I ran into you." Washington said.

"Oh, well I'm sorry that I obstructed you from doing that."

"It's not your fault, I was the one that invited you here. I was the one that ran into you as well that lead to this."

Kirishima giggled. "Well if you still want to look around, how about I offer to be your tour guide."

"Are you sure?"

"I'd be happy to." Kirishima smiled.

"Hmm, well then lead on." Washington smiled back as she pointed with her hand.

Washington and Kirishima then walked off together.

Meanwhile, around the corner.

"They're leaving together now!" Haruna exclaimed.

"Where are they going?" South Dakota asked.

"I don't know." Haruna said as they continued to watch the departing forms.

"Do you think we should follow them?" South Dakota asked.

"I think that is the logical action. I must continue watching over Kirishima so that nothing will happen to her." Haruna said

"Yeah, and I need to make sure that Wash doesn't get caught up in something over her head." South Dakota said.

* * *

Zuikaku was walking back to her dorm room. It had been a good day so far for her. But she felt that could only be attributed to the fact that she hadn't seen Enterprise yet.

Somehow she just felt she just jinxed herself with that.

As she opened the door to her room-

"Boo!" A voice shouted.

"Ahhh!" Zuikaku screamed in surprise. As soon as she had opened the door she had came face to face with Enterprise VERY closely.

"Hahahaha, got you." Enterprise said as she backed up and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Enterpriseeeee." Zuikaku growled. "What was that for?"

"Just welcoming you back."

"I could do without that sort of welcome!"

Zuikaku sighed and headed for her bed. While walking, she noticed that there two other occupants in the room besides Enterprise. One she knew was Essex, the other she had never seen before.

"Now who is this?" Zuikaku said pointing towards the one laying in Enterprise's bad

"This" Enterprise started as she grabbed the girl and lifted her up. She moved her over in front of Zuikaku "is the USS Lexington CV-16."

Zuikaku immediately jumped back at the reveal of the new girl and landed back on top of her bed.

"Ahahaha, that's the reaction I expected to see." Enterprise laughed.

"Who is this Enterprise?" Lexington said looking up to Enterprise.

"This is Zuikaku." Enterprise pointed towards the girl who had now recovered but was sitting up on her bed with scowling eyes at Enterprise.

Lexington's eyes widened, memories of her encounters with that carrier coming to her as well.

Lexington turned her head to Enterprise. "And you're rooming with her?"

"Yup." Enterprise said with a smile.

"And I totally cherish every moment I have with her." Zuikaku rolled her eyes.

"Aww, that's so sweet that you think that."

"I was being sarcastic!"

* * *

The group of 4 carriers had moved out of the room and were currently walking around.

Enterprise and Essex were talking together while Lexington and Zuikaku were left behind just so they could get their introductions in order.

But Zuikaku didn't know where to start a conservation, especially with one of the ships that had sunk her. Essex had been easy because she was reasonable. As it was, she was currently uncomfortable because Lexington had been looking at her with a scrutinizing gaze.

"So, umm, nice to meet you again?" Zuikaku said questioningly.

"Hmm." Lexington said with still a scrutinizing glare.

"Do you have some sort of problem with me? I know we fought and all but..."

"I don't have a problem with you personally. I only had a problem with you back then because of your history with Enterprise." Lexington said.

That was how Lexington felt. Back during the war, Enterprise had told the Essexes stories of her experiences and battles. One thing that Lexington had noted from them was Enterprise's nemeses Shoukaku and Zuikaku. Those two carriers were infamous in her tales. Enterprise had clashed with them multiple times and had been involved in many of the tragedies such as the attack on Pearl Harbor, the sinking of her namesake, and the sinking of Enterprise's sister Hornet.

So it fell upon her during the Battle of Cape Engano that she would sink Zuikaku for Enterprise's sake.

Zuikaku sweatdropped with a worried look as Lexington leered at her.

"But that was in the past and Enterprise herself is over it, is there a problem you have with me now?" Zuikaku asked.

Lexington leaned in closer to Zuikaku.

"Why are you rooming with Enterprise?"

"Don't ask me, she was assigned to my room by the Admiral."

Lexington narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know if I can trust you around her." Lexington said.

"We've been rooming for a while now. I haven't done anything to her." Zuikaku said.

"But still, sharing the same room leaves her pretty vulnerable. How do I know you won't try anything eventually?"

"I can promise you I won't do anything to her!" Zuikaku exclaimed.

"You better not. If I ever find out that you did anything to her, I won't hesitate to kill you again." Lexington said in a deep tone with a dark aura surrounding her.

"Umm, Enterprise, your kouhai is freaking me out." Zuikaku said as she finally backed away from the girl and pretty much inched herself behind Enterprise.

"Huh?" Enterprise looked questioningly at Zuikaku.

"Hey! Get away from her!" The aura had seemed to grow stronger around Lexington.

Zuikaku thought that this was probably a good time to run.

* * *

"I just wanted to check on Nagato." Saratoga said.

"Well she's been recovering just fine now for the last couple of days. But for her health, I don't think I can allow you to see her." Mutsu said.

Saratoga and Mutsu were currently standing in front of the Battleship dorms. Saratoga had wanted to check up on Nagato and see how she was doing after their little introduction a while back.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to come some other time." Mutsu said before she walked back inside.

"Aww."

Saratoga walked away dejectedly.

Her attempts to make new friends were not going very well for her around the base. She had been trying but still has had no luck at all in her endeavors.

But Saratoga still took solidarity in the fact that she at least still had Enterprise and the other Americans. Saratoga thought that maybe she should try to find Enterprise and hang out with her today.

As she was walking, suddenly two blurbs had run past right in front of her.

"What the?"

Saratoga turned her head towards the direction the blurbs ran off to but found only dust clouds as they were long gone.

"What was that about?"

Saratoga turned her head towards the other direction from where they came from. Suddenly, in the distance, she could see that Enterprise was running and heading towards her.

"Hey there, E. What's going on-"

"Sorry Sara, not now, gotta go save Zuikaku." Enterprise said as she ran past her.

"Aww." There went her plans for hanging out with Enterprise.

* * *

"Thanks for showing me around Kirishima."

"No problem at all Washington-san."

The two had finished their tour and had arrived back at the Battleship dorms. It had overall gone very well. Washington and Kirishima both found that they enjoyed each others company. Washington had been glad that she had been able to extend the olive branch to Kirishima. Kirishima was glad to see that her former adversary had been a pleasant person as well.

The two girls bid farewell to each other as they each headed to their respective rooms.

Behind a tree near the dorms were the two forms of Haruna and South Dakota. They had trailed them the whole day, each had been worried for their respective friend.

Haruna let out a sigh as she watched the two girls depart from each other. "I'm glad that nothing happened with Kirishima."

"Yeah, I guess I'm happy nothing happened to Wash either." South Dakota said as she also let out a sigh. She let her body fall back and slide down the trunk of the tree. Haruna doing the same.

Haruna had been extremely relieved when she saw that nothing bad befell Kirishima. She was glad that Washington had not tried to do anything.

South Dakota was glad that nothing happened to Washington either. But there was this prickly feeling she had when she watched them. She couldn't put her finger on it.

South Dakota shook her head. "Hey by the way." South Dakota said as she turned to the girl sitting next to her. "What's your name again? We've been together the whole day and I didn't catch it."

Haruna turned her head as well towards South Dakota. Surprised at her question but she smiled nonetheless. "It would make sense to ask for the name of someone you spent the whole day with. I'm Haruna. And you?"

"South Dakota."

* * *

South Dakota was walking back through the halls of the dorm back to her room.

While she had been relieved that nothing happened to Washington when she was stalki-, observng them. Still though, South Dakota had this indiscernible feeling she had when watching them. It was most prominent whenever she saw Washington and Kirishima laughing together or smiling at each other.

South Dakota shook her head. It was probably nothing. She should be glad that nothing bad happened between Washington and Kirishima. But then why did she feel a sort of envy

She entered back into her room she shared with Washington. She found Washington was already laying back on her bed.

"Hey there South." Washington said as she turned her head towards South who had opened the door. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, uh, I was...uh" South Dakota tried to rake her mind for an excuse. "taking a tour of the naval district." Technically she hadn't been lying because she followed Washington the whole day.

"You too huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well I hope your navigational skills didn't get you lost if you were out there by yourself."

"Oh screw you Wash."

* * *

Enterprise was currently holding Zuikaku up by wrapping her right arm around her neck and shoulder.

She was helping the girl walk back to their as her clothes and scratches indicated she was damaged. Courtesy of a certain Lexington.

Enterprise and Essex had somehow managed to catch up to the duo. Enterprise took care of Zuikaku and Essex had to drag her sister away.

"She's crazy." Zuikaku said.

"Lex? She's not that bad." Enterprise said.

"You're only saying that because you weren't at the receiving end!"

* * *

 **Now we got CV-16 Lexington in here. So just like most of the Essexes, she's a fan of Enterprise. Reading up on the history of the ship, I found that she was mostly in the same task group as Enterprise during the war. So I thought that naturally she'd be one of the more bigger fans. Since I've already established Essex as the main kouhai for Enterprise, I thought it'd be funny to write Lexington as the one that's more obsessive and opposing Essex for that spot. She is the 2nd oldest Essex so fighting the 1st oldest for the spot does seem to fit.  
**

 **Anyway, as typical, here's the American Omake.**

* * *

As more and more kanmusu came back to the base, reunions were something that became common among the girls in the base. But for one girl, it wasn't the case right now.

Over by herself across the room was the cruiser USS Northhampton, sitting by herself. She was gazing across the room, focusing on a certain person.

She was looking at CV-8 USS Hornet. Hornet was currently talking to her sister Yorktown.

"Hey there Northhampton." A voice appeared from behind her.

Northhampton jumped a little and turned to see that it was Enterprise behind her.

As she looked to see who it was, she let out a sigh. "O hey there Enterprise."

For the two girls, they already had their own reunion. Enterprise had been all but glad to see her escort. Northhampton had been glad to see the carrier that she had been protecting for most of her life in the war.

"What's wrong Northhampton? You've been sitting here alone for a while"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong. I'm perfectly fine."

"Doesn't seem like nothing. After all, you have been staring at Hornet for a while."

Northhampton's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I noticed." Enterprise grinned. "So why don't you go talk to her?"

"I don't know if I could bring myself to talk to her."

"Why not?"

"The last time I saw her...was at Santa Cruz."

"Oh." Enterprise said.

Northhampton felt stupid to bring that up in front of Enterprise. She knew how devastated she was at losing her last sister after that battle.

"It's just...you know what happened to Hornet at Santa Cruz right?"

Enterprise frowned. "Yeah, I do."

"I feel like I wouldn't be able to talk to her after what happened there."

"Why would you think that?"

Northampton's face turned solemn.

"Because I had to leave her behind, because I had to abandon her." Northhampton gritted her teeth. "I was the one pulling her and towing her. Then I let her go."

"Northhampton." Northhampton turned to Enterprise and found Enterprise's face turned solemn as well.

"Trust me. I know what it is you're feeling. I beat myself up a lot over having to abandon Hornet at Santa Cruz too." Enterprise said with a melancholic look. "That was a tough battle for all of us. But you Northhampton, you were there with her until the very end. If there's anybody she'd hate, you'd be the farthest from it."

"But I could have done more, I shouldn't have just left her like that."

"I'm sure she doesn't hold that against you. You tried your best to save her, you couldn't have done anything more." Enterprise said putting a hand on Northhampton's shoulder.

"Just go and talk to her, you won't know what will happen until you do it." Enterprise said.

Northhampton looked over at Hornet. "You really think I should?"

"If I know my sister, then it'll be alright." Enterprise said.

Northhampton pondered for a little bit.

Then she let out a sigh. "Alright." She said before standing up. "I'll go and talk to her."

Enterprise smiled. "Good luck."

Northhampton started walking and making her way over to where Hornet was sitting.

Enterprise sat down where Northhampton formerly was to observe. Hornet had turned her head to the approaching Northhampton. A smile crept up on Enterprise's face when she saw Hornet run up to the approaching Northhampton and catch her into a hug.


	8. Chapter 8

Two ships were sitting at a table side by side. One a carrier and the other a battleship.

But the one thing that they did share in common was that they were both currently pouting.

Saratoga and South Dakota were both sitting down with their arms crossed and a cross expression on their faces. From their positions, they were watching certain people at other tables.

For Saratoga, she was peering over at one table. Sitting over there was Enterprise and Zuikaku. From the looks of what was happening, it looked like Enterprise was teasing Zuikaku again and Zuikaku was getting all flustered and yelling at Enterprise as usual.

For South Dakota, she was looking at another table where Washington and Kirishima were sitting together. They were both smiling and it looked like they were happily discussing something amongst themselves.

Saratoga let out a sigh. "Enterprise has been spending more time with Zuikaku lately."

South Dakota just scowled. "Look at Wash, all happy and smiling. For some reason, it's pissing me off.."

In essence, the two ships were jealous. To them, it seemed like their respective best friends were getting stolen away from them.

Saratoga let out a sigh and turned to her companion that was sitting next to her.

"So what's going on with you?"

South Dakota grumbled. "Washington hasn't been hanging out with me at all lately. All she's been doing is hanging out with Kirishima. And every time I look at them..."

"I think understand that feeling." Saratoga said.

The two of them let out a sigh.

"Heyyy!" Suddenly the two girls were enveloped as an arm wrapped around on one of their sides and pulled together.

Saratoga and South Dakota looked in between them to the person that had just interjected into their personal spaces.

"Kongou?" South Dakota asked incredulously at the girl.

"That's me!" Kongou exclaimed with her usual cheery face.

"What are you doing?" Saratoga asked.

"Well you two looked down so I thought I'd just come over and cheer you guys up!" Kongou said cheerfully.

Saratoga and South Dakota sweatdropped at the cheerful girl.

"So what's wrong you two?" Kongou asked.

"Err, there's nothing wrong really." Saratoga said.

"Yup, we're just fine." South Dakota said.

"Hmm." Kongou stared at them with an unbelieving look. "Are you really sure?"

"Err." South Dakota and Saratoga had an unsure and hesitant looks on their faces as Kongou looked at them with a piercing stare.

The two girls turned their head away from Kongou. Saratoga turned her head towards where Enterprise was. South Dakota turned her head towards Washington.

Kongou followed the path of their gazes. From Saratoga's eyes, she saw the pair of Enterprise and Zuikaku at one table. From South Dakota's eyes, she could see Washington and her sister Kirishima.

"Hmm." Kongou tried racking her head together what it meant. Saratoga was looking at Enterprise and Zuikaku, South Dakota was looking at Washington and Kirishima,

Then, all of a sudden it seemed like a light bulb lit over her head. A devious smile came onto her face.

"Come with me!" Kongou exclaimed before she started dragging South Dakota and Saratoga who were still enveloped in her arms.

"What? Ah, Kongou!" South Dakota exclaimed before her and Saratoga got dragged away.

* * *

Kongou had taken the two girls to one of the classrooms in the naval district. Kongou was scribbling on the chalk board.

Saratoga and South Dakota were sitting in two of the desks, each watching with a raised eyebrow at what she was doing.

When she turned around she revealed what she had scribbled on the board. On it were what seemed to be 6 drawn chibi faces of Enterprise, Washington, Saratoga, South Dakota, Kirishima, and Zuikaku.

"Alright, so I'm here to help you girls with your guys' problem." Kongou said.

"What makes you think we have a problem?" South Dakota said.

Kongou then turned around and started scribbling on the board again.

As she turned back around, the board showed that Enterprise and Zuikaku's faces had a circle around them, with and arrow pointing at the circle with the lane originating from Saratoga's face. Washington and Kirishima's faces had a circle around them as well with an arrow pointing at it with the line originating from South Dakota's face.

Kongou had a smirk on her face that seemed to say that she already knew.

Kongou pointed the chalk at South Dakota. "You first South Dakota! Tell me what it is that's the problem you're facing."

South Dakota let out a sigh. "Washington hasn't been hanging around me as much lately. All she does is hang around Kirishima nowadays."

"I have been noticing that Kirishima has been hanging around Washington-san lately. But what's wrong about that?"

"Well...I guess I'm jealous. We've always done everything together and she's my best friend."

"Isn't it fine for her to make new friends?"

"Yeah but..." South Dakota started. "She never acts the way she does with Kirishima with me, all smiling and happy." She pouted.

"I see. So are you jealous that Washington-san doesn't act that way around you or something?"

South Dakota shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Washington has been my best friend for a while but all we do is fight."

Kongou pondered and closed her eyes as she put a hand underneath her chin

"I think I know what's the problem." Kongou said as she put one finger up. "You're too tsun to Washington-san, you need to show her more 'dere'."

"What does that even mean?" South Dakota asked with a befuddled look on her face.

"Basically, you know how you and Washington fight all the time?"

"Yeah."

"Well that must be your 'tsun' side. Now you need to show her your 'dere' side. Be more affectionate with her. Be nicer to her."

"Nice..er?" South Dakota dragged.

"Nicer."

"To Washington."

"Yes."

"Can I just kill Kirishima to get Washington back? I've been itching to get back at her for Guadalcanal anyway."

"Putting aside trying to kill my imouto, the reason why Washington likes my little sister is because she's nice and they get along well. You two just seem to fight at each other's throats all the time."

"But that's just how we've always been." South Dakota said.

"Exactly, and Washington-san must find it refreshing that she gets along with someone."

South Dakota put her cheek in her hand. "I mean I guess it makes sense."

"If you want to get her back, you're going to have to show her your 'dere' side."

South Dakota pondered the idea for a little bit. She didn't know about this, but she really did want to get Washington back.

"Alright, I think I could give it a try if you think it'll work." South Dakota relented.

"I'm sure it will!" Kongou said giving a thumbs up.

"And what about me?" Saratoga, the other inhabitant in the room who had been silent until now, asked.

"Ah yes, it's your turn Sara-san." Kongou said turning to Saratoga.

"You have the same problem right? You're jealous that Enterprise hasn't been hanging around with you as much and instead with Zuikaku right?" Kongou said.

"I guess so yeah." Saratoga said scratching her arm.

"Just like I asked South Dakota, why is that?"

"Well it's been tough for me trying to make friends around here. But I could always rely on the fact that Enterprise is my best friend. But lately she's just always been around Zuikaku."

"Hmm well that is understandable."

"So what should I do then?"

"I think that you have the opposite problem of South Dakota. You're _too_ nice."

"Too nice?" Saratoga said with a confused expression.

"Yes."

"How does that make any sense? Isn't it normal for friends to be nice to each other?"

"From what I've seen, Enterprise-san enjoys hanging out with Zuikaku because of how they clash. Enterprise likes teasing Zuikaku because she presents a challenge."

"So then what should I do?"

"Just do the opposite of South Dakota. Show Enterprise your 'tsun' side."

"Tsun?"

"Yeah, basically you just be cold to her or act like you don't like her."

Saratoga frowned. "But Enterprise has been my best friend since forever. I don't know if I could bring myself act like that to her."

"Then I don't know what else you can do."

Saratoga pondered with the frown still on her face.

"If you need tips on being tsundere, I would have said that you could go to Zuikaku for tips. But since she's your rival for Enterprise's affections, I can direct you over to Murakumo or Amatsukaze." Kongou said.

Saratoga let out a sigh just like South Dakota. "Alright, guess I'll go try it."

* * *

"Act nice to Washington? How am I supposed to do that." South Dakota grumbled.

After she dispersed from Saratoga and Kongou, South Dakota walked around aimlessly.

 _She's probably still with Kirishima._ South Dakota sneered in her mind.

She couldn't find find any time to spend at all with Washington these last few days at all because of her. Now she had to go try and find her. South Dakota was thinking over her battle plan. Acting nice seemed like a simple enough plan. But it was a concept that seemed very difficult for her. For most of her life both when she was a ship and now when she was a kanmusu, she did nothing but quarrel with Washington.

While she was caught up in her thoughts, as she turned around a corner while walking, South Dakota crashed into somebody.

They both hit the floor.

"Owww." As South Dakota pushed herself back up she could see that she bumped into Washington.

As the other girl recovered, she noticed it was South Dakota as well.

"Watch where the fuck you're going South. I see your spatial awareness hasn't changed." Washington retorted as she pushed herself up.

"I-!" South Dakota was about to say something but stopped.

She had started to feel the need to yell back at Washington like she usually did, but she suppressed it.

Washington was there in front of her. This was her chance now. She had to stick with the plan of being nice to Washington. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"I'm so sorry about that Wash." South Dakota said.

After hearing South Dakota's Washington opened her mouth as if to say something but stopped. She blinked twice.

"It was completely all my fault and I should have been more careful, please forgive me." South Dakota bowed to her.

Was she hearing her right? Did South Dakota just apologize to her? And she's bowing her head down too?

"Well...uhh...I guess I accept your apology?" Washington said questioningly.

"That's great! I am so relieved!" South Dakota said going up to Washington and clutching both of her hands in between hers.

Washington felt kind of taken back at the way South Dakota was acting.

"Are you okay? Do I need to treat anything? Any scratches?" South Dakota was now scampering back and forth around Washington patting her down almost everywhere on her body.

"W-what are you doing? I'm fine South! Sheesh." Washington said pushing her a little bit away.

"Really? I'm so glad!" South Dakota said pushing her face close to Washington's.

Washington had a scrunched up look on her face. She was confused. Why was South Dakota being...pushy is what she would use to describe it.

"Yeah. I should be asking you the same thing too. Are you okay?" Washington asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You sure that crash into the ground didn't knock your head loose or something?" Washington said skeptically.

"I'm just fine Wash. But I'm so glad you care so much for me." South Dakota said beaming.

"Yeahhhh, I sure do." Washington said nervously.

"By the way, where is Kirishima? I thought you had been hanging out with her?"

"Oh, she and her sister Hiei got called up by the Admiral and they're out on a sortie right now."

 _That's perfect! This is my chance to reclaim Washington!_ South Dakota thought.

* * *

For Saratoga, after the planning in the classroom with Kongou, she decided to just sit at a table outside and wait around.

Just like South Dakota, she contemplated over the idea of what she was told to do to try to regain Enterprise's friendship again.

 _What was it, act 'tsun'?_ She thought.

She had looked over what it meant and went to the girls that Kongou had recommended her to ask.

 _Can I really act like that?_ Saratoga had never been one to act cold to anybody, especially not to Enterprise. She had been one of her oldest and closest friends from back during the war and when they were back as kanmusu.

"Heyyyyyy Saraaaaaaaa!" A voice rang out.

Saratoga turned her head towards the source. Over in the distance, she could see that it was Enterprise running towards her while waving her hand.

 _Oh no, she's here. I didn't expect to run into her so soon already._ Saratoga panicked turning around. Could she really pull of the act that Kongou told her to do?

 _Come on Sara, you can do this!_ She slapped herself on the cheeks with both of her hands.

Saratoga took in a deep breath and let it out before changing her expression.

Enterprise came running up to her with a smile. "There you are Sara!"

Saratoga turned around. "Hmm? Oh, it's you." Saratoga said in a cold tone.

Enterprise stopped almost immediately in front of her and took a double take. Did she hear Sara's tone right?

"Uh, Sara?"

"What do you want?" Saratoga said in the same cold tone with a seemingly sneering look.

"I...uhhh...are you okay Sara?"

"I don't think my health is really any of your business."

"Oh...sorry for asking."

"So what do you want? You're wasting my time here."

Enterprise as still being taken aback by Saratoga's tone that she was using against her. "Well I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out together or something."

"Sur-!" Saratoga started but caught herself.

At the question of hanging out with Enterprise, Saratoga would have been ecstatic to do so and almost immediately say yes. But she caught herself and remembered Kongou's words. She had to resist it in order to stick with the plan.

"Hmmph, with you? Sorry, but I don't have time for you." Saratoga said before she stood up and started walking off.

 _I'm sorry Enterprise!_ Saratoga thought to herself as she walked away.

Enterprise's eyes followed Saratoga as she walked off, glued in the same spot in shock. "...Sara?" Enterprise frowned.

* * *

After their whole run in, South Dakota had suggested to Washington that they go together to get some food.

Now to Washington, that seemed like something normal to do.

What wasn't normal was the fact that South Dakota had clung onto her arm while they were walking over.

"Say 'Ahhh'" South Dakota said.

And here was another problem.

South Dakota was now trying to feed Washington. She had her arm stretched out with her hand in front of Washington's face.

"I'm uhh, good South." Washington said.

"Come on." South Dakota persisted. "Here comes the torpedo plane." South Dakota waved around the utensil.

"That is not something a battleship wants to hea-"

Suddenly South Dakota pushed the utensil into Washington's mouth.

Washington groaned while South Dakota still had a happy smile on her face. "There you go!"

"Uhh, South, are you okay?" Washington asked. She had to get straight to the point with this.

South Dakota tilted her head in confusion. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be Wash?"

"You're, uh, acting weird."

"How am I acting weird?"

"You're being uh, I guess 'nice' is the word for it."

"How is that weird?"

"You're being...nice...to me."

"Well why wouldn't I? We're best friends aren't we?"

"Yeah..." Well Washington couldn't argue with that because that statement was true. "But it's just different from how we've always been."

"You mean when we fought all of the time?"

"Exactly."

"Well you don't have to worry about that any longer. I'm going to be someone that someone like you deserves for a best friend."

"Errr."

A finger tapped on South Dakota's shoulder from behind her.

South Dakota turned around to find a girl in a miko dress with long grey hair.

"Hey, uh, Haruna right?" South Dakota said.

"I'm glad you remembered me." Haruna said as she smiled and clapped her hands together.

"What's up?"

"I just got back from a mission and the Admiral said that he wanted to let you and Washington-san know to come up up to his office for a mission."

"Oh, well thanks for telling us." South Dakota smiled at Haruna.

"It's not problem at all." Haruna waved her heads in front of her, her face going a bit red.

"Let's go Wash!" South Dakota exclaimed happily before dragging said girl away.

"Ow, hold on South!" Washington exclaimed in the distance.

Haruna watched the two girls go off together. "That must be nice."

* * *

Washington, South Dakota, Enterprise, and Saratoga had all been called up to the Admiral's office and were now standing at attention in front of him.

"This is going to be a night mission and I wanted you four to run it." The Admiral said.

"Why us sir?" Washington asked.

"Well Saratoga and Enterprise are certified night carriers. And if I read up on you guys correctly, you and South Dakota were also very good night fighters when you participated in the Battle of Guadalcanal right?"

"Yeah I guess so. I don't know about South Dakota though." Washington said.

"You were great during that battle Washington." South Dakota happily exclaimed.

 _Seriously? She's not going to take offense to that? And she's even complimenting me?_ Washington thought.

"So I thought it would make sense to pair you all up together since I'm sure you all have experience working together in the U.S. Navy."

"This is great! It's going to be just like the time we were together at Guadalcanal!" South Dakota exclaimed while clinging onto Washington.

"Or like the time we did night ops together over Iwo Jima." Enterprise smiled at Saratoga.

"What? I have to do this with her?" Saratoga said pointing at Enterprise in a cold tone. Enterprise's face fell.

"Why yes. We detected a couple of Ru-class battleships and Wo-class carriers in that area. I'm going to need both you pairs of carriers and battleships to clear this." The Admiral said.

"You don't want to go on a mission with me Sara?" Enterprise frowned.

Washington turned her head and looked at Saratoga with a confused expression. South Dakota who was right next to Washington didn't pay it that much attention because she knew what it was Saratoga was trying to do.

"Why would I?" Saratoga replied coldly.

Enterprise frowned and Saratoga kept a stern face.

But deep down inside Saratoga's thoughts, she was kicking herself for this.

"Alright, well you don't get a choice in this so good luck in your mission guys." The Admiral said.

Washington sweatdropped as she looked at the Admiral and saw that it didn't seem he even noticed the tension as he just sat there with a bemused smile.

* * *

 _One day later_

"Argggh, I can't do this anymore South!" Saratoga groaned as she hit the table face down.

"What do you mean?" South Dakota said.

"I can't keep being mean to Enterprise! I should have been excited to go on a mission with her last night but I had to keep being cold to her the whole time!"

"What about the plan?"

"I don't even know if it's working."

"Huh, it seems like it's been working out for you. She keeps approaching you."

"And I keep turning her away! I thought the point of all of this was to get our friends back."

"Hmmm, I don't know what to say for you. It's been working out good for me so far I think."

"Yeah! Because you're doing the opposite and being nice to get your friend back!"

"Don't say as if it was easy for me. I've been holding it in pretty hard trying not to fight or insult Wash."

* * *

"What am I doing wrong Wash?" Enterprise asked.

"What do you mean E?" Washington asked.

"Sara has been acting cold to me. I starting to think it's all my fault." Enterprise said.

"I did notice Sara being different from her usual self. But why would it be your fault?" Washington said.

"I don't know, I must have done something wrong for her to be this way." Enterprise frowned.

"I'm sure it's nothing. You and Sara have been friends for a while. Whatever is happening will surely pass." Washington said trying to reassure her.

"I hope so, but it seems easy for you to say. Your friendship with South Dakota seems better than ever."

"Yeah, well..." Washington pondered. "It just doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, our friendship theoretically makes sense. But it's just not me and South Dakota."

"So what you're telling me is you want to go back to fighting with South Dakota?"

"Eh, I don't know if that's the way to say it but yes."

"You're weird Wash."

* * *

Enterprise was waiting around in the dorm halls for Saratoga. She had to find her and fix whatever it was between them. She was always one to take initiative and she would get to the bottom of this.

Just then, she could see Saratoga from her peripheral walking down to her room.

"Sara!" Enterprise yelled.

Saratoga turned her head towards Enterprise's voice. As soon as she saw Enterprise, her normal expression turned into the cold one again.

Saratoga started turning her head away but Enterprise wouldn't let her go.

"Sara wait!" Enterprise ran up to Saratoga grabbing her shoulder.

She grabbed Sara and flipped her around.

"Please, tell me what's wrong Sara!"

"W-wha?"

"If it's something I did, then tell me!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I want to know what it is I did that's making you act this way! I'm so sorry if there's anything I did. Just please Sara please." Enterprise pleaded

Saratoga looked at Enterprise and felt her face faltering.

"I just know it's because of me!"

"It's not because of you!" Saratoga yelled.

"W-what?" Enterprise was taken aback.

Saratoga scratched the back of her head. "Argghh, I can't do this anymore."

"Sara?"

"You didn't do anything wrong E!"

"T-then why have you been so cold to me?"

Saratoga frowned. She hadn't really wanted to do this.

"What was this about Sara?"

"Uggh, I was just doing what Kongou told me to do."

"Huh? What did she tell you to do?"

"She told me that I needed to act more 'tsun' to you."

"Tsun?"

"Yeah. That's why I was all mean to you and stuff."

"Why did you do it?

"Well...It's because I've noticed you've been hanging around Zuikaku more."

"And what does that have to do with it?"

"Well..." Saratoga rubbed her arm. "I guess it's because I was jealous."

"Jealous? What would you have to be jealous about?"

"Because you've been spending more time with Zuikaku, we haven't been hanging around together as much as we used to."

"Aww Sara." Enterprise got in close and glomped Saratoga. "You're my best friend, there's no way someone can replace you."

"Really?

"Of course, we've been friends for how long?"

"A pretty long time."

"Exactly. You don't ever need to doubt our friendship. "

* * *

"Heyyy Washingtonnnn!" South Dakota exclaimed.

South Dakota skipped over to Washington who had been waiting for her near their room.

"Hey South, I got something to show you."

"What?"

Suddenly, Washington karate chopped South Dakota's head.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" South Dakota yelled as a bump appeared on top of her head.

Washington slapped South Dakota on the cheek.

"Ow! What the fuck?!"

Washington then slapped South Dakota on the other cheek.

"What the fuck?!"

Washington then grabbed both of South Dakota's cheeks and started stretching them.

"Washington you bitch!" South Dakota slurred.

"Ah, that's the SoDak that I know and love." Washington said before letting go of South Dakota cheeks. Her cheeks slapping back onto her face in a cartoony manner.

"No seriously, what the heck Wash?!"

"I just thought I'd slap the hell out of whatever was possessing you."

"What would make you think something was possessing me?"

"Well the South I knew was different than the one that's been around me for the last couple of days."

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"As I said before, you've been acting pretty weird."

"I was only trying to be nice!"

"But now I gotta ask, why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you start acting nice to me all of a sudden? I'm not buying into this whole 'I want to be a better friend crap.'"

South Dakota lowered her head. "...But that's exactly what I did it for."

Washington raised her eyebrow.

"Why then?

South Dakota let out a sigh. "It's because I was jealous of you hanging out with Kirishima. We've always fought Wash. When I saw you all happy with her, I was jealous. You weren't hanging around me as much anymore and I was worried about our friendship."

"Sounds like you were being an idiot.

South Dakota pouted. "Fuck you Wash."

"Ah, that sweet familiar sound." Washington smiled. "Listen South, I don't really care if you're nice or not. In fact, I probably prefer you like this because you were way creepier the other way."

"Really?"

"Yup. South, we've been friends for a while now, that's not going to change regardless of how we treat each other." Washington said. "I've just been hanging out with Kirishima because it's nice to make new friends. But that doesn't mean that changes what we have between us."

"Wash..."

Washington smiled. South Dakota smiled and opened her arms up indicating a hug.

Washington looked at her curiously, then reluctantly got close to her-

South Dakota dropped her arms and balled up her right hand and whacked Washington in the face.

"Oww!"

"I've been wanting to do that for some time now." South Dakota said.

"Well I at least prefer this than you clinging onto me." Washington said.

The two girls laughed

"You know, if I'm off with Kirishima sometimes, why don't you try making some new friends yourself?"

"Well I don't really know where to start around here. Even I'm surprised that you made friends with the girl you killed."

"Yeah well you just gotta try. Besides, Kirishima keeps telling me about how her sister Haruna asks her to ask me to ask about you."

"Haruna? Oh, I know that girl."

"Well there you go, so why don't you start there."

* * *

Kongou and Essex were sitting together at a table. Kongou had been talking to Essex about South Dakota and Saratoga's behaviors.

"You know, I didn't expect them to actually do it." Kongou said. "Or to execute it the way they did."

"Yeah well, at least it explains why they've been acting that way." Essex said.

"I think it was sound advice considering they're best friends again."

"Except, they've still always been best friends. I really think this could have been way easier than what you told them to do." Essex said. "I understand that they're concerned about their friendships but they could have literally talked it out. I don't think Zuikaku and Kirishima were literally trying to steal them away."

"Well this way was more fun anyway!" Kongou exclaimed.

Essex let out a sigh. "At least nobody is trying to steal my position of, what was it called again? 'kouhai' from me." She said.

"I wouldn't count on that." Lexington said popping right next to her.

* * *

 **Welp, there you guys go. Next chapter is going to be a 'Moments of the War' chapter featuring Enterprise and Saratoga, so I hope you guys look forward to that.  
**

 **Here's the American omake. I know it's been past for more than a week now but here's a skit regarding Memorial Day.  
**

* * *

 **Memorial Day**

On this day of May 30 was the day known as Memorial Day. A national holiday in the United States that was made to honor those that died serving in the armed forces.

And so, it made sense of that the shipgirls of the United States Navy would participate in this holiday considering that they were technically servicemen to the country both back then and now.

"Ugghh. Do we really have to do this?" A voice groaned. Said voice belonging to USS Arizona BB-39.

For the shipgirls, they thought that the appropriate thing to do for this holiday was to all take a trip to Pearl Harbor.

"This is already weird enough visiting my supposedly dead body." Arizona said.

As Arizona had said, she was currently standing over the wreckage of her previous body. A whole bunch of girls were currently gathered inside the USS Arizona memorial.

"It's alright Ari, I think I know how you feel." Oklahoma said right next to Arizona, putting her hand on Arizona's shoulder in solemn comfort. As she was the other battleship to have been sunk during the Pearl Harbor attack, she understood what Arizona was feeling where they were essentially visiting their own graveyard.

As a special occasion, the memorial was reserved off for them to hold a honoring ceremony for those who fell for Memorial Day. In the hall of the memorial at the very front, there stood a a memorial plaque wall that was brought in. On it was the pictures and names of all of the ships that were destroyed in the fighting of WW2.

As it was, Arizona was asked to be representative and head for the ceremony since it was her memorial.

Some of the girls among the group were looking up front with weird looks.

"You know, it feels weird honoring our deaths when we're standing here right now." Yorktown said.

"Yeah...I understand the notion, but it just feels kind of wrong." Hornet said.

"Kind of morbid." Northhampton said.

Said girls were among the names placarded up on the memorial.

"I agree with Yorktown. We're all alive now. Isn't Memorial Day for those that are dead?" Atlanta said.

"Do you really need to honor us when we're back here right now?" Wasp said.

"Eh, it's technicalities. You guys did die so we have to at least honor that part." Oklahoma said from the front.

"I don't feel good about this either, but we have to do it. It's our duty as part of the U.S. Navy and the fact that the Admiral gave us the time off to do this." Arizona said.

"You know, if this is all for the people that died, shouldn't everyone be up there since everyone got scrapped eventually anyways?" Atlanta asked.

"Does that really count? Isn't Memorial Day for those that died during service?" Cleveland said.

"We're warships, technically we're always in service." Juneau said.

"Not when we get decommissioned." Alaska said.

"And not all of us got scrapped either. Some of the girls are still standing today who got to be museum ships. Just look at Mo." Indiana said.

The girls all turned their head towards the window and looked outside of the Arizona memorial. Just across the water was the battleship USS Missouri docked in the harbor as well where it was now laying as a museum ship.

"My sisters say it's pretty weird having their original hulls be museum ships. How do you feel about that Mo?" Indiana asked turning her head to the said person.

"I agree with your sisters about it being weird. It's like, I'm standing right here," Missouri said gesturing her arms towards the ground around her. "but I'm also over there. Like I'm in 2 places at once, it's bizarre." Missouri said pointing towards her ship form.

"I can confirm." North Carolina said piping in. "I visited my own memorial one day. Looking at yourself that's not in a mirror is a pretty freaky feeling."

"At least you guys aren't literally standing over your dead body." Arizona sighed.

"Sorry Ari." Missouri said.

"Alright well we can debate our existences and statuses of death later." Arizona said from up front. "We still have to perform the ceremony. Can we get the Essexes up here so we can perform the 21 guns salute at least?"

"Uhh, our Garands fire planes. I don't know if it actually fires bullets." Bunker Hill said.

"Close enough."


	9. MotW: Enterprise and Saratoga

**Meeting the Lexingtons**

 **AN: I know that Saratoga was laid down first out of the two Lexington sisters, but I'm making her the younger sister in this case.**

"Come on sis, let's go!" Enterprise yelled as she turned back behind her.

"I'm coming!" Yorktown said as she was running up behind to catch up to her sister.

Enterprise turned around once Yorktown caught up and the two started walking together.

"You could slow down a little E, you seem all pretty eager about this." Yorktown said to her sister right beside her.

"I'm just can't wait to get there." Enterprise said with a smile.

These two girls were both sisters. Both aircraft carriers from the same class, that being the Yorktown-class. They were the newest carriers recently launched by the USN. These girls were as green as they could be for the navy, and that was precisely why they were headed towards their destination.

Yorktown and Enterprise were headed to Pearl Harbor. Over there they would undergo training in what it means to be carriers. For that, they were to meet up with another pair of carriers. They were meeting up with the Lexington sisters.

The two sisters had been the ones training naval aviators and leading the way for naval aviation for the last decade for the USN. And so, they had plenty of experience.

And it was with that experience that they would share and pass on to Yorktown and Enterprise. Since they were the new carriers, it only made sense that they would be taught by the veteran carriers.

And as soon as Yorktown and Enterprise finally reached Pearl Harbor, they looked on in awe. As soon as they stepped into Pearl Harbor, the sisters were surprised at all of the ships and girls that were anchored in Pearl. As it was home to the Pacific fleet, the two girls were astounded at the sheer number of ships that were there.

They were passing by battleship row when Enterprise asked. "So where are they?"

"They should be around here somewhere. They're probably the only other 2 carriers around here so it shouldn't be too hard to spot them."

* * *

"So how do you feel about this sis?" Saratoga asked.

"About what?" Lexington said, turning her head towards her sister with the sudden question.

"About training the new carriers we're going to get today." Saratoga said.

"I don't know, alright I guess. Why do you ask?" Lexington said. She noticed a hint of excitement in her sister's voice.

"I don't know, I'm just pretty excited myself. I mean, new carriers? It's just been you, me, Ranger, and mama Langley for a while now. Why wouldn't I be excited to meet new people?" Saratoga said with a huge grin.

"That's a good point." Lexington couldn't help but smile as well as she took in her sister's optimism. Maybe she would be glad to see the two new carriers as well.

"Is that them sis?" A voice rang out in the air.

Lexington and Saratoga turned their heads towards the source of the voice. Over in the distance, they could see that there were 2 girls.

"It seems like them. Their rigging seems like carriers."

"You sure?"

"Here, I'll go ask them."

"E, wait!"

One of the girls had taken off running towards them with impressive speed. Lexington and Saratoga watched as the girl almost skidded to a stop right in front of them.

"Hey! Are you two the Lexington sisters?" The girl in front of them immediately asked.

Lexington and Saratoga stared at the girl for a little bit, then looked at up at each other. They both lightly chuckled and broke into a smile as they turned back back at the girl.

"Indeed we are." Lexington said.

"Hey sis, it is them!" The girl said turning back to her companion.

Lexington and Saratoga looked towards the other girl. They saw her walking up towards them letting out a sigh with a bemused smile on her face.

"Taking the initiative as always E." The other girl said as she reached them.

Lexington and Saratoga both laughed.

"I take it you two girls are Yorktown and Enterprise?" Lexington asked as the two girls congregated in front of her.

"Yup." The Yorktown sisters said together.

"I'm CV-5 Yorktown reporting in." Yorktown said saluting.

"and I'm CV-6 Enterprise!" Enterprise said doing the same gesture.

"I'm Lexington, nice to meet you girls." Lexington said holding out a hand to Yorktown who was in front of her, who then took it.

"I'm Saratoga." Saratoga said holding her hand out to Enterprise.

Enterprise looked at Saratoga's hand and smiled as she took it. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Since we're all here and introductions are done, why don't we get down to business." Lexington said rubbing her hands.

"Training right?" Yorktown said.

"You know it." Lexington said.

"Are you two ready to go?" Saratoga asked.

"Ready as ever!" Enterprise exclaimed.

"Ready as I can be." Yorktown said.

"We'll just cover over the basics for carriers today." Lexington said. "We'll each pair up and one of us will teach one of you. I'll take Yorktown since we're the older sisters and the lead ships of our class. You fine with taking Enterprise Sara?"

"I'd be happy to take her." Saratoga smiled.

"Glad to be working with you!" Enterprise exclaimed. "Can I also call you Sara?"

"Only if I can call you E."

* * *

 **Pearl Harbor  
**

Saratoga was sailing and gliding across the water as fast as she could. She was in a frantic state.

Shocking news had just erupted across the nation that had shaken many Americans, including Saratoga.

Pearl Harbor had been attacked.

As soon as she heard the news about what happened in Hawaii, she immediately set out from San Diego.

 _Lexington and Enterprise were stationed at Pearl Harbor!_ had been the thought that immediately crossed Saratoga's mind when she heard about the attack.

She had to get over there as fast as she can to make sure that they were safe.

* * *

Saratoga was solemnly looking at the carnage when she steamed into Pearl Harbor. She could see the traces of the attack as she noticed the damage around the harbor. The bombs and fired that had raked over the place were evident.

As she passed by battleship row, her stomach felt like it was dropping. The bodies of Arizona, Oklahoma, West Virginia, California, Maryland, Nevada, Pennsylvania, and Tennessee were all submerged in the water. Repair ships, fairies, and crews were swarming around them, trying to save them.

Saratoga frowned but gave a silent prayer for them to be alright as she passed by them. As much as it hurt her heart to see her friends like this, she came here for another reason.

As she stepped down onto the ground of the harbor, she looked around. Around her and everywhere were people running around scrambling. Off to do something whether it be trying to repair the damages around the harbor, going off to save the ships, or tending to the wounded from the attack.

But over in the distance, sitting down at a bench, she could see a lone figure. But what stood out to her was the flight deck with a number 6 on it.

Saratoga's eyes widened as she run over there.

As she got closer to the figure, she could see a familiar face. "Enterprise?" Saratoga said as she slowly approached.

A closer look at the girl was what made Saratoga cautiously approach her. Enterprise had her head slumped down with a somber expression.

"E? Are you okay?" Saratoga had carefully approached Enterprise.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Enterprise said quietly.

Saratoga moved up and sat down next to Enterprise.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine. I don't have a single scratch. But I can't say the same for Ari and the others." Enterpise said in a mournful tone.

Enterprise and Saratoga looked on towards battleship row.

"I saw them when I sailed in. It looks like everyone is trying to work their hardest to save them." Saratoga said, trying to reassure Enterprise just a little. "But it was still a harrowing sight."

"I couldn't believe what I saw either."

The two girls stared mournfully out into the bay.

Saratoga turned her head to Enterprise.

"I was worried about you you know." Saratoga said. "As soon as I heard what happened. I was caught up in a panic over you and Lex."

"I...I sailed in a couple of hours after the attack." Enterprise said still staring at her friends. "I got caught in a squall right before I reached Pearl Harbor. If that never happened, I might have been among the ones being a wreck."

"I'm glad that you're okay." Saratoga said as she turned to Enterprise and hugged her.

Enterprise returned the hug as Saratoga comforted her.

As they parted, Saratoga asked. "Do you know what happened to Lex?"

"She's just fine. She was out at sea just like me when the attack happened so she wasn't even touched at all." Enterprise said. "She just got deployed before you got here so that's why she's not here right now."

Saratoga let out a big sigh of relief.

"I'm glad my sister is okay too. That's a huge weight off my chest." Saratoga said. "As I said, I'm glad you guys are okay."

Enterprise smiled. "Thanks Sara."

While Saratoga was relieved they were okay, the two girls then turned back to the towards the battleships. While sadness had perforated their hearts for their fallen comrades, a vigor had also set inside them as well.

Just like how the public opinion of America had turned into an uproar over the attack, the girls in the USN steeled their resolves to make sure that there will be justice for this atrocity.

"We'll make them pay." Enterprise said.

"And we'll do it together." Saratoga said.

* * *

 **Last of the Sisters**

Enterprise was crying.

She was covered in bandages. Her whole body was littered with cuts and bruises all over her. It was evident that she was badly damaged.

But it wasn't because of that she was crying.

"Are you okay E?" Saratoga asked approaching the girl in the ward. She was at the base in Noumea when she had suddenly seen Enterprise roll into port heavily damaged.

"N-no." She sniffled.

"Come here." Saratoga said as she enveloped Enterprise into a hug.

What Saratoga had noticed though was that when Enterprise came back, Hornet wasn't with her. She saw the two of them sortie out together. If Hornet didn't come back, that only meant one thing.

"You'll be fine." Saratoga said rubbing Enterprise's back. Enterprise started sobbing into Saratoga's shoulder.

"It hurt enough losing Yorktown. It hurts even more that I lost Hornet." Enterprise said sniffled up.

"It's fine, you did the best you could do. It's not your fault."

"It it is my fault Sara! I had to leave her! I left her for dead! Even during the battle, Hornet was the one that took the brunt of everything. What kind of older sister am I that let that happen to my little sister?!"

"I don't think your sister would blame you for what happened." Saratoga said with a soothing tone while rubbing Enterprise's back.

She let Enterprise continue sobbing into her shoulder so that she could let it all out. It was only proper to let her grieve at the loss of her sister.

But this sort of conversation had seemed familiar to Saratoga.

* * *

 _Enterprise was sitting next to Yorktown on her right. Hornet was sitting on her left. Both trying to comfort their older sister.  
_

 _Yorktown looked like she had been damaged. Her clothes were torn, she had scratches everywhere, and she also had bandages wrapped around her head. But the thing that stood out apart from Yorktown had her face in her hands as she was sobbing._

 _"Sis..." Enterprise said trying to comfort her sister._

 _"You and Lexington did all you could." Hornet said.  
_

 _"But I couldn't save her." Yorktown sniffled.  
_

 _Enterprise, Yorktown, and Hornet had just returned from their missions they were sent out to do. Only this time, one of them didn't come back._

 _The door opened into the hospital ward._

 _Saratoga peeked in and saw the 3 sisters. Enterprise noticed her peeking her head in. She stood up from the bed Yorktown was sitting in and let Yorktown lean on Hornet._

 _She made her way over to Saratoga who was waiting at the door. With both having a solemn expression, the two girls silently nodded at each other and stepped out of the room._

 _After stepping out, they decided to sit over on a nearby bench and plopped down.  
_

 _"So how's Yorktown?" Saratoga said._

 _"She'll recover just fine but, she's kind of torn up over what happened to Lex." Enterprise said._

 _"I can understand why, she and Lex were always pretty close." Saratoga said._

 _They sat in silence for a little bit more. After a couple of moments had passed, Enterprise spoke up. "Sara, I'm so sorry about your sister." She said turning to Saratoga.  
_

 _"You don't have to apologize for anything E." Saratoga said.  
_

 _"No...I do...If me and Hornet could have just gotten there a little bit faster, then maybe we could have been there to turn the battle and your sister could have surviv-"_

 _"No E, you couldn't have done anything. You and Hornet had your own important mission to do."_

 _"Sara..."  
_

 _"It's alright, I'll be..."_

 _Enterprise turned her head towards Saratoga after she didn't say anything more for a while._

 _What she saw started to affect Enterprise's own heart as she looked at Saratoga. She could see that tears were threatening to fall out of her eyes and she was starting to shake, as if bottling up her own feelings.  
_

 _"O Sara." Enterprise said as she wrapped her arms around Saratoga._

 _A second later, sobbing broke out in Enterprise's shoulder._

* * *

 _Saratoga steamed in to Midway._

 _She had been called to Midway as soon as her repairs were done to join the US fleet for the coming battle with the IJN._

 _But it seemed like she was already too late. Signs were evident of the battle around the atoll. With damaged buildings and cratered runways._

 _Since they still held onto the atoll, Saratoga assumed that they won the battle. The only question about it, what did they sacrifice to and lose in order to gain such a victory?_

 _She looked around and saw that there were a bunch of destroyers and cruisers still around. It was looking good so far.  
_

 _But what Saratoga really wanted to find most were the carriers._

 _She stumbled around until she saw 2 familiar figures. 2 figures with flight deck riggings with the numbers '6' and '8' on them.  
_

 _They didn't look hurt, that was good. But the thing that stood out to Saratoga was the solemn faces that the two sisters held. And the fact that Yorktown wasn't with them only meant one thing..._

 _"Are you guys okay?" Saratoga asked as she approached the two carriers._

 _Enterprise and Hornet both lifted their heads up to see that it was Saratoga. Somber smiles lit up on their face as they saw her._

 _"Yeah, we're both unhurt." Hornet answered first._

 _"But we lost Yorktown." Enterprise said solemnly._

 _So Saratoga's fears were true. Yorktown had gone down in the battle._

 _"I'm so sorry guys." Saratoga apologetically. She felt horrible that she lost another precious person to her in the war._

 _"If I could have just gotten here faster..." Saratoga clinched her fists. "If I could have made it, maybe this wouldn't have happened. I could have helped in the battle and Yorktown could have-"_

 _Enterprise stood up and grasped Saratoga. "No Sara, don't blame yourself."_

 _"E?"_

 _"You told me not to blame myself after Coral Sea. I'm not letting you blame yourself for Midway."_

 _That was right, Saratoga was in the same position now as Enterprise was after Coral Sea._

 _But that also meant Enterprise was in the same position as her back then. They had both lost their older sisters._

 _That was right, if it was anything like back then, then she could only imagine how Enterprise must have been feeling._

 _"Yorktown wouldn't want you to be like this either. She was only trying to do her duty. She was trying to protect her younger sisters..."_

 _"E..."_

 _And like clockwork, she could see that the tears in Enterprise's tears were beginning to well up just like her back then. She leaned in and embraced Enterprise._

* * *

And now here they were again.

Wasp had died the previous month when she went down from torpedos. And now they had just lost Hornet.

With that, Enterprise and Saratoga were the only fleet carriers left in the USN.

Enterprise had calmed down and now she and Saratoga were sitting side by side. The last of the Yorktown-class and the last of the Lexington-class together.

"Hornet wouldn't want you to dwell on what happened." Saratoga said. "None of our sisters would want us to dwell on what happened."

Enterprise's face contorted. She knew that what Sara was saying was probably true. None of them would ever blame another for anything that happened to them. Enterprise couldn't help the guilt that came with it, but what would her sisters expect out of her?

Enterprise let out a sigh. "Our sisters would want us to continue serving as best as we can."

"Exactly." Saratoga said. "The best thing we can do to honor them is to make sure they live on through our memories that we cherish of them."

Enterprise's face firmed up at Sara's words. To make sure that their memories of their sisters lived on...

Enterprise put a hand on Saratoga's shoulder. "We'll survive this war together Sara. We'll make sure their memory lives on by surviving." Enterprise said with a resolved face. Saratoga could only reply back with a smile.

* * *

 **Meeting Lexington**

"Welcome back Sara!" Enterprise said waving her hands while standing near the edge of the port.

Over in the distance she could see Saratoga steaming into the harbor that the USN was using as their main base of operations in the Solomons.

"Hey there E!" Saratoga said waving back at Enterprise. Saratoga stepped up off the water and walked up to Enterprise.

"It's finally good to be back after all of those repairs." Saratoga said.

"I'm just glad to have you back." Enterprise said catching Saratoga into a hug.

Saratoga returned the hug and said. "And I'm also glad to see you again. You didn't miss me too much did you?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't. But I did have new company to keep me from getting lonely."

"New company huh? Is it those new Essex-class carriers I keep hearing about?"

"Right you are Sara."

Saratoga chuckled. "Well I can't wait to meet them."

Enterprise and Saratoga walked into the base where the whole Pacific fleet was docked. Saratoga was surprised by all of the girls that were there. The fleet seemed so much larger than the last time she saw it.

Enterprise took Saratoga over to a certain area.

"I got a little surprise for you." Enterprise said.

"What is it?" Saratoga asked.

"Well it's not a surprise if I tell you."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Come on E, you dragged me out here and you can't even give me a hint?"

Enterprise laughed. "Well alright, I'll give you a little hint. It's a person I want to show you."

"Person huh?"

"Mmhmm, just wait here. I'll go get her."

Saratoga stood there for a while. Waiting for Enterprise to come back with whatever surprise she had.

"I have someone I want you to meet." Enterprise's voice rang out. Saratoga lifted her head up.

"Who is it?" A voice said. But that voice seemed familiar to Saratoga somehow.

Two figures approached Saratoga with Enterprise pushing a girl from behind.

When they got closer, Saratoga couldn't believe her eyes. It couldn't be. This girl...she looked just like...

Enterprise and the other girl stood right in front of Saratoga. "Sara, I want you to meet Lexington, CV-16." Enterprise said.

Lexington...Saratoga was right. But as she stood there staring wide-eyed at the girl in front of her.

The girl with the familiar face spoke up. "Nice to meet you Ms. Saratoga. Enterprise told me so much about you." Lexington as she smiled at Saratoga.

There was no doubt about it. The girl in front of her had looked like a complete replica of her older sister. Saratoga could feel herself beginning to tear up as she looked at the girl's face, but she shook her head to try to stop it.

She knew that her sister was gone. The girl in front of her couldn't possibly be her sister, she knew it. She turned her head towards Enterprise. Enterprise had a look of understanding on her face as if she knew what she was thinking.

Saratoga turned back towards Lexington. "Nice to meet you too."

* * *

Enterprise and Saratoga were sitting together in a lounge of the naval base. The whole fleet was resting, refueling, and rearming up in the base before they would continue the island hopping campaign.

The two girls from their seats could see and observe all of the different ships running around. Among them were the Essex-class carriers. Saratoga's gaze had rested on one.

Enterprise noticed Sara's gaze and spoke. "Looks just like her doesn't she? Name, appearance, and all."

"Yeah..." Saratoga solemnly said.

Enterprise wrapped an arm around her friend. "Don't worry about it Sara. I had the same reaction when I saw Yorktown and Hornet too."

Saratoga moved her head from Lexington to see the Essex-class versions of Yorktown and Hornet as well. Not only Lexington, but the reincarnated forms of her previous friends had come back. She didn't know how to feel about this but it seemed like Enterprise had been the same as her.

"They're not our sisters, but I like them a lot. They're precious people to me in their own unique way."

Saratoga had observed the interactions between Enterprise and the Essexes. She could see that they were indeed close.

"Glad to see that you're getting along well with them." Saratoga said.

"Yeah, it was good to have more carriers to hang around."

"So you didn't need me anymore?" Saratoga teased.

"Hey, I'm happy to have my best friend back." Enterprise said.

"Glad to know E." Saratoga laughed.

Enterprise really was glad to have Saratoga back. While the Essexes were nice to be with, she felt the differences in the relationships she had with them and Saratoga. Saratoga was a friend. But as for the Essexes, she felt like they were little sisters or underclassmen.

"So, have you been treating her alright?" Saratoga asked, nodding towards Lexington.

"I would say that I'm treating her and the Essexes alright yeah. I'm like a big sister figure to them." Enterprise said.

Saratoga chuckled. "Big sister huh?"

"Yeah." Enterprise said. "And just like how you and Lex trained us, it's been my turn to train these guys whenever I can."

Saratoga blinked in surprise. Then she let out a little smile. "That's good. I'm glad to see that you're taking on responsibility."

"Well, you did it for me. Figured it was my turn to be the one to teach. Wouldn't you say it's kind of poetry that I'm teaching Little Lex after you and the old Lex taught me?"

Saratoga chuckled. "That it is."

"Well forget about me. Why don't you go talk to Lex and the other Essexes? I've been telling them all about you and they'd be glad to meet you."

Saratoga turned her head towards the Essexes. Among the familiar faces of Lexington and her other sisters, there were certainly new faces. It would be nice to finally be among more carriers as Enterprise said.

"Well I hope you were telling them good stuff about me." Saratoga grinned.

* * *

 **Operation Crossroads  
**

"They can't do this to you!" Enterprise exclaimed as she angrily paced back and forth.

"I still can't believe it as well." Saratoga said somberly.

"How could they do this to you?!" How?!"

"According to the brass, we have to thoroughly test out the affects of the bombs on ships."

"But why do they have to use you?! Why do they have to use anyone? So many other ships were chosen for this as well. It's horrible that they're nuking our own friends!"

"They have to use something to test it on. Apparently it's also part of the post-war dumping and basically we obsolete ships are the first ones to go."

"You're anything but obsolete Sara!"

Saratoga smiled. "Thanks E, but let's face it. I'm our oldest carrier. With the Navy pumping out all of these carriers and with those new Midway-class carriers, I can see why they think they don't need me."

"But this doesn't seem right! You've proudly served the Navy and done so much for them!"

"Hehe, I don't even know if I can say I really done that much. I feel like I missed out on half of the war."

"Don't say that Sara. Your 8 Battle Stars shows that you did plenty." Enterprise put a hand on Saratoga's shoulder. "You've done so much for this country."

"Thanks E." Saratoga chuckled. "But I think I should be the one saying that to you." Saratoga lifted up her hand and poked Enterprise in the forehead. "20 Battle Stars and our most decorated ship in the Navy."

"I was just doing my duty. I only did what I needed to do and tried to do it to the best of my abilities."

"Come on E, you know you can give yourself some more credit than that. You don't get through the war like that without being as skilled as someone like you."

"But I couldn't have been able to do all of that without you teaching me way back then."

"Well I'm glad that what I passed onto you helped. But it was ultimately you that accomplished all of this."

"That doesn't matter. That only proves that fighting isn't the only thing that's important. You and your sister were the ones that paved the way for our training in naval aviation. You were the one that taught me. You were the one that trained the new pilots that we needed back back home during the war. And you you were the one that trained the night flyboys as well."

"There's so much more you have to offer to the Navy." Enterprise frowned. "If they're going to take you away because you're obsolete, they might as well take me away too. I've already been decommissioned anyway."

"You know full well why that's not going to happen E. As I said, you're our beloved figure of the war and our most decorated ship. You really think that they'll let you suffer this kind of fate?"

"But still..." Enterprise slumped.

"It's alright E. I've already accepted what's going to happen."

"But I can't accept it! Is this how they reward all ships for their service?!"

"You know it's not like that E. As horrible as it is, they're going to get at least going to get some knowledge out of this twisted experiment." Saratoga sighed. "Listen E, I'm already resigned to my fate. There's nothing much else to do."

"But...but..." Enterprise sniffled. "I can't lose you Sara. We said we were going to survive together."

"And we did E, we lived through the war. So even if I'm going to die now, at least we lived through it to finally see peace at the end of it all." Saratoga said. "Besides, you still have the Essexes don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Then it'll be alright." Saratoga said walked up in front of Enterprise.

"You'll be alright E." Saratoga said as she embraced Enterprise. "I'll live on through your memories of me remember?"

Enterprise returned the embrace and started to shake and sniffle more as she realized this was probably the last time she'd see her friend. "I'm going to miss you Sara." Enterprise said tearing up as she embraced Saratoga.

"And I'll miss you too E." Saratoga said as her own tears started to fall.

* * *

 **CV-60**

"New commissioning day!" Essex's voice echoed throughout the room.

The heads in the room of the carrier lounge turned towards Essex as she made the announcement. Then they turned back towards each other and started murmuring and talking. All of them knew what her message meant, that another girl would be joining them today.

"Get everyone together!" Essex reverberated through the room.

It had been a tradition for them to attend the commissioning day of new carriers. But it wasn't as if it was a special that only they did, the ships of other classes attended commissioning days for one of their new kind as well. The destroyers especially had a fun time with how many sisters they frequently got.

But for the capital ships, it was usually a special occasion.

Sitting among the girls in the room was Enterprise. Enterprise smiled to herself as she watched Essex go off to presumably run around the building and base to send the message out and try to gather up all of the carriers.

Enterprise herself was particularly excited. She had always been glad to see new girls. It always served as a good reminder that she would never be alone again.

* * *

As the girls gathered in front of the shipyard warehouse, Enterprise took a quick look around at those gathered there.

There were certainly a big group of carriers together here. First there were the Essexes. Then there were the Midways. And then there was Forrestal, America's first supercarrier.

Enterprise had always been surprised with the advent of each new carrier-class after her. It had been a long time since the days of the treaty carriers like the Lexingtons and Yorktowns.

And it had been a long time since Enterprise had been decommissioned by the US Navy as well. Without the ability to support or fly jets, Enterprise had outlived her usefulness.

It didn't bother her too much. She knew that one day there would be more advanced carriers and that she would eventually become obsolete. And even though she was decommissioned, Enterprise still served in the Navy and hung around the base. Only instead of as an active duty member, she would be the one to teach the new carriers as an elder figure.

It made sense for her why she was given that position. She was the oldest carrier there after all. God that phrase really made Enterprise feel weird. Whenever she thought old, she would think back to someone like Mama Langley. But she could see a little bit how she herself was starting to resemble her.

During the war, she was first like a big sister to the Essexes. After the war, the newly-built Midways and Forrestal had also fallen underneath her little umbrella as she too had become like an elder figure to them.

It made her feel weird. The Midways and especially Forrestal were much larger and advanced carriers than her where she was essentially a dwarf. With armaments of jets far more advanced than anything she could ever hope to carry. But even so, all of them still looked up to her. Just like the Essexes, her reputation from the war had garnered unconditional respect and admiration from them.

Enterprise let out a little smile to herself.

She looked out over to the crowd again. Enterprise could tell some of them couldn't wait to see the new girl. But there was one that seemed the most visibly excited.

"Hey, you excited for this?" Enterprise said walking up to the girl.

As soon as she turned to see that it was Enterprise that had spoken to her, Forrestal smiled. "Yeah, I can't wait for the new carrier. I finally get to have a sister!"

"I bet you'll like lauding around the fact that you're an older sister now." Enterprise teased.

Forrestal blushed but she still had a smile. "Well I would be lying if I didn't think of that as a benefit. But I'm excited to have a sibling like everyone else."

Enterprise smiled at Forrestal's pure intention. "It's always good to have siblings. They're the ones that will always love you."

Forrestal nodded in agreement with Enterprise. "I wonder what she'll be like though." Forrestal said.

"I do too, but I'm sure she'll be just as adorable as all of you guys." Enterprise teased.

"Hey, she's coming!" Essex yelled.

The carriers turned their head as the doors opened.

* * *

"Hi everyone, USS Saratoga CV-60 reporting for duty."

Enterprise's face immediately dropped as soon as she saw the girl. A well of emotions suddenly flooded in her chest.

The Essexes all turned their heads towards Enterprise. They full well knew what the appearance and name of the new girl meant. They knew about Enterprise's close friendship with Saratoga back then.

Enterprise was experiencing an all-too familiar feeling that she thought that she hadn't felt for a while when she saw the reincarnated forms of Lexington, Yorktown, Hornet, and Wasp.

Now, standing right in front of her, was a person that looked like her former best friend.

And just like before, she couldn't help the tears that escaped.

* * *

 **CV-60 and CVN-65**

Saratoga watched the Essexes swarm the new arrival, CVN-65, USS Enterprise. The thing that amused her was how emotional they were getting as they surrounded her. Instead of welcoming the carrier as a new addition, they were acting as if they were glad to see an old friend again.

For good reason, she could understand why they were like that.

It was kind of like the same way that Enterprise had been to her when she first arrived.

She looked over to her side to see that the Midways, her own sisters, and the Kitty Hawks were looking at the Essexes with amusement as well.

Yet she could feel as if they wanted to join in as well. They hadn't known Enterprise as long as the Essexes, but Enterprise was beloved by all of the other carriers just the same.

Saratoga turned back to and looked on at the new girl, Enterprise.

She'd be lying if she didn't want to join in as well. Saratoga might not have known Enterprise as long as the Essexes, but she felt that she was close to her. Even if her friendship with Enterprise was because she resembled her old friend Saratoga, it still felt like a genuine friendship.

She wanted to approach Enterprise the same way the old Enterprise had approached her.

But she figured that she'd let the Essexes have their moment.

* * *

Saratoga was waiting over at a table back in the base.

With Enterprise going around and getting introduced to all of the carriers, she figured she might as well wait while they were going at it.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she was surprised to see that it was the new girl right in front of her.

"Oh hello, Enterprise right?" Saratoga asked with a questioning look.

"Yup, that's me. And you are?"

"Saratoga."

"Nice to meet you Saratoga. Mind if I sit here?"

"Go right ahead." Saratoga said pointing with her hand.

Enterprise then settled down right across from Saratoga on the table. Saratoga could tell she was kind of shuffling and yet relieved. Saratoga could only chuckle to herself as she guessed it was because of the mauling she took from the Essexes.

"So what brings you here?" Saratoga asked.

"I, uh, just thought I'd take a break from the introductions from everybody." Enterprise said. Saratoga inwardly grinned to herself as she heard that she hit the mark. "But I also saw you were sitting over here all by yourself so I thought I'd come join you."

"Well did you have fun with the introductions and meeting everyone?" Saratoga asked as she giggled.

"Everyone seemed, uh, surprised by me. I got seem pretty interesting reactions." Enterprise said.

"You mean the Essexes crying all over you?"

"Uh, yeah, that." Enterprise said sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"They were pretty interesting."

"So, um, I'm kind of curious about that. Would you have any idea why they were all like that?"

"I think I do know why they were like that." Saratoga said with an amused expression. "You know your name right?"

"My name?"

"Yeah."

"Enterprise? What about it?"

"Well," Saratoga said spreading her hands. "It's because you have the same name as one of their old friends, USS Enterprise CV-6."

"Really?" Enterprise said. "This Enterprise, was she important to them?"

"You could say that she was like a big sister to them."

"I see. But even if I do have the same name as her, I don't understand why they were so emotional."

"It's not just the name." Enterprise raised an eyebrow at Saratoga at this.

"Not only do you have the same name as her, you have the same appearance as her." Saratoga said.

"Same appearance?"

"Yup, you completely resemble the old Enterprise in your looks."

Enterprise's head dropped as she lifted her hands and looked at her palms. "Huh, I can't imagine what it must be like to look completely like another person."

"Don't worry about it too much, you aren't the only person that has thought that. Lexington, Yorktown, Hornet, and Wasp are like that. Heck, I'm like that as well."

"You are?"

"I was the spitting image of the old USS Saratoga CV-3."

"Huh, that's interesting." Enterprise said. "But still, even with all of that, I feel like there's more to it than just the name and appearance for me."

"Well if you really want to know, I could tell you about the previous Enterprise. It's quite an interesting tale but it would take a while to explain."

"I've got time." Enterprise said.

"You sure?" Saratoga asked.

"Sure. Besides, this gives me a chance to hang out with my new friend."

"Friend huh?" Saratoga said.

"I'm sorry, is that too bold?"

Saratoga smiled. "No, it's alright. I'd be happy to be your friend."


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright, so any suggestions to what I can do to win Enterprise's heart?"

Currently gathered together in one of the classrooms on the Naval Base were the 3 girls Lexington, Ooi, and Yamashiro. To most people, it was completely not surprising that these girls had become friends with each other.

Lexington had met the siscons right after one of her debacles with trying to show Enterprise her affection. They noticed her efforts and had approached her. They each got off to a good start with each other when they each realized that they had in common the same sort of...tendencies of affection towards a certain person.

And now the Carrier, Cruiser, and Battleship were gathered here together to come help Lexington. The Japanese wanted to help their new American friend out with her efforts.

"Have you tried cuddling up to her more?" Yamashiro said.

"Or hanging on to her at all times?" Ooi suggested.

"I usually try that, but it doesn't work most of the time. Big E just takes me off of her and tells me to stop clinging onto her." Lexington said. "Ah, but at least she says it in a nice way and I get to be held by her." Lexington said with a dreamy expression.

She shook her head out of that state and turned back towards her friends. "But what else is there I can do besides that?"

"Hmmm." Yamashiro mused as she put a hand on her chin. "I think we have to think outside of the box a little bit."

"What do you mean?" Lexington asked.

"I think instead of focusing on Enterprise, we have to focus on other factors."

"Other factors?"

"Yes, specifically, other girls." Yamashiro said. "I don't know if you've noticed, but you've got competition."

"Yes. I've seen that Enterprise-san has many girls close to her." Ooi said.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Lexington expression dropped a little. "She's always been very popular."

Lexington knew Enterprise was beloved by so many over at the USN. She wasn't really surprised at that because Enterprise was their most famed ship. But tt wasn't only her reputation that attracted many to her, but her personality as well. Enterprise had many friends due to how warm, friendly, and inviting she was.

So now while they were over at the Japanese base, Lexington knew she had a chance while there was less competition around since only a handful of Americans were here.

"So maybe the first step to Enterprise's heart is eliminating the competition first." Yamashiro stated.

"Oh! That's a good idea." Ooi perked up at Yamashiro's suggestion.

"Eliminate the competition huh?" Lexington asked tilting her head.

"If you were to eliminate them from the running, surely you can have a higher chance." Yamashiro said.

The idea Yamashiro had suggested kind of wasn't anything new to her. But she felt like she didn't really know how to go about it. Lexington hated having the competition but she was never much of a vindictive type. Or anything like that one word that the Japanese used to describe these kind of girls. Yandere, was it?

"I don't know about eliminating them. But I do want to get them out of the way so I could spend more time with Enterprise alone."

"So you just want the other others to stay away from Enterprise-san right?" Ooi said.

"Yes. If they can stop hanging around with her, it would give me more chance." Lexington said.

"I've got a suggestion then. If you want them to stop being with Enterprise, maybe you could find them someone else to focus on." Yamashiro said.

"Someone else to focus on?" Lexington raised an eyebrow.

"Mmhmm. If they find someone else to hang around with, this leaves just only you to have Enterprise all to yourself." Yamashiro explained

"That...actually doesn't seem like a bad idea." Lexington said.

"Right?" Yamashiro said.

"So basically I just have to find other people for them to make friends with?" Lexington said.

"Exactly."

"HEYYYYYY!" A voice thundered and echoed throughout the room.

The 3 girls turned their heads only to find that a figure had steamrolled through the door with great force into the room they were in.

"Kongou-san?" Yamashiro said.

"That's me!" Kongou said.

"What are you doing here?" Ooi asked.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you guys were talking about." Kongou smiled. "So I thought I'd help you guys out with it."

"With what?" Lexington asked.

"You guys want to start shipping people with others. If there's anyone that can help with shipping, it's me! I'm always willing to help relationships blossom." Kongou said with a bright smile.

"We're just trying to find them other friends Kongou-san, we're not exactly shipping them." Yamashiro said.

"I can't deny having more help though." Lexington reluctantly said.

"Yay! So where do we begin?" Kongou said excitedly.

* * *

 **Target: Zuikaku**

"Aright, we'll start with Zuikaku first." Lexington said. "I especially don't want her anywhere near Enterprise."

Lexington had drawn up on the chalkboard were 3 names that Lexington felt were her biggest obstacles for Enterprise.

Zuikaku, Saratoga, and Essex.

Lexington didn't like Zuikaku at all. In the time she's been there, Lexington had seen Zuikaku and Enterprise getting close to each other. It didn't help at all when she found out that they were roommates either. She was also especially wary of them being around each other this because of the fact that Zuikaku and Enterprise had been intense rivals and enemies from the war.

She felt that she could just try to eliminate Zuikaku right off the bat and sink her again like she did before during the war. But apparently that was a no-go anymore now that the Japanese and Americans were allied now. At least, that's what the reason she was told after her first attempt of killing Zuikaku shortly after she met her.

"She should actually be the easiest one to find someone else to be with." Yamashiro said.

"Really? I can't imagine someone like her having anybody." Lexington grunted. "But that's probably because I don't like her."

"Yup, you'd be surprised. The twin-tailed tsundere trope goes a pretty long way. There's a long list of potential candidates for her." Kongou added.

"Hmm."

"Come on follow us, we'll show you."

* * *

"Shoukaku-nee, you have to be more careful."

"Sorry Zuikaku-chan, I let my guard down a little bit."

The quartet of Lexington, Ooi, Yamashiro, and Kongou were currently hiding behind some bushes. They had waited and watched the two girls return back from a mission.

Zuikaku had dragged Shoukaku back to the docks by her shoulder. It had looked like Shoukaku sustained a fair bit of damage from the sortie she went out on.

But now Zuikaku was tending to her sister very gently and delicately.

"Just like in the war, it's always you getting hurt most of the time." Zuikaku said. "I don't like seeing you get hurt Shoukaku-nee." She said somberly.

Shoukaku smiled as she saw how worried her sister was for her. "I'm sorry for worrying you Zuikaku-chan in these sort of situations." Shoukaku said as she tenderly looked back at her sister. "I'll try my best in the future for your sake so that you won't have to worry."

"Mou, Shoukaku-nee. You should have already been trying your best in the first place so I didn't have to worry."

"Well I'm glad that my imouto cares about me enough that she worries though."

Back in the bushes, the girls had continued to watch the two girls tenderly talk with each other until Zuikaku had dragged her sister off to the repair docks.

"Ah, I can see them going great together." Yamashiro said. "It reminds me of the relationship I have with Fusou-onee-sama." Yamashiro put her hands on her cheeks

"Same with me and Kitakami-san." Ooi said and following the same actions as Yamashiro. "She's perfect as a target of affection for Zuikaku-san."

"Wait a minute." Lexington lifted her hand up. "Isn't Shoukaku her sister?" Lexington asked.

"Yes, and?" Yamashiro said.

"Isn't that kind of, you know, weird for her to have as a target of affection."

"Is it?" Yamashiro said tilting her head. "Me and Fusou-onee-sama are sisters and I don't find it weird."

"Ah, sisterly love is the best Ooi said."

Lexington mentally facepalmed at the responses she was getting from them. Her face also was probably scrunched up in an unamused expression. She lamented at how weird the Japanese girls were. She turned her head towards to the other girl that had yet said anything.

"What's your input on this Kongou?"

"Well, honestly it wouldn't be too bad of a choice. Sisters are great to have." While Kongou's love for her Teitoku stood above all else, she'd gladly say that her love for her sisters was a close 2nd.

Lexington's unamused face dropped slightly more. "Ohhhh-kay then. Well, while it seems like a good option, let's keep trailing her for other potential candidates."

* * *

"Zuikaku-senpaiiii!"

"Katsuragi-chan?- Oooff!"

The girls that were stalking Zuikaku had been watching her leave the repair docks when she dropped off Shoukaku and suddenly saw her get divetackled by someone.

"Hi there Zuikaku-senpai!" Katsuragi happily exclaimed while wrapped around Zuikaku.

"Katsuragi, what are you doing?" Zuikaku said with a deadpan face, looking down at Katsuragi.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...this." Zuikaku said motioning around herself in which Katsuragi still held her.

"I still do not understand Zuikaku-senpai."

"I mean why are you so touchy-feely with me right now and why did you tackle me?!" Zuikaku said exasperatedly. "You're not usually like this."

"Oh. I'm just doing what Enteprise-san told me to do."

"And why exactly did she tell you to do this?" Zuikaku scowled as soon as she heard about Enterprise's involvement.

"Well I was asking her how I could get close to you like Enterprise-san and Essex-san." Katsuragi beamed. "And also I saw how Lexington-san did this to Enterprise-san so I thought I'd try it as well."

"Okay, first off, don't ever take any advice from Enterprise." Zuikaku grumbled. "Secondly, don't try to emulate anything you see from Lexington. That girl is crazy."

"Who is that bitch calling crazy?" Lexington grumbled in the bushes she and the other girls were hiding in.

"So how about Katsuragi-chan? She seems like a good candidate." Yamashiro said.

"I agree. Their relationship as senpai and kouhai is good as well." Kongou said nodding her head with her arms crossed.

"Indeed, isn't that the same type of relationship you and Enterprise-san have?" Ooi said.

"I mean, I guess." Lexington said. "So then you guys want to go with her?"

"Hold up, there's one more candidate that I think would be interesting for Zuikaku-chan." Kongou said.

* * *

The girls had followed Zuikaku to the carrier training range. While Zuikaku went into the range, the girls stayed to the sidelines of the range where they could still see them on the range, but also keep out of sight.

The girls leaned in close to see that there were a bunch of carriers at the range.

A plane had been released from one of the carriers there. They watched the plane as it traveled down the range towards the target and...missed.

"Pfft. Nice job there Kaga-san." Zuikaku chuckled as she walked up to the Range.

"Hmmph, it was only one miss." Kaga said.

"Not only just one miss, you've been missing more often recently. What ever happened to the perfect Kaga-san?" Zuikaku said sarcastically.

"I don't need to hear that from someone from 5th Carrier Division." Kaga said. "Even my skills right now are probably better than yours."

"Hoh? But you seem to have been losing your touch recently Kaga-san." Zuikaku said with a smirk. "Your marks recently have gotten exponentially worse."

"I've just been having off days, that's all." Kaga said indignantly.

"Well you've been having these off days ever since a certain someone has arrived." Zuikaku's smirk was now getting smugger. To Zuikaku, if there was one good thing about Enterprise being here, it was how she completely discombobulated Kaga.

"I could say the same about you." Kaga retorted. "You've been doing worse during training with her around."

"That's only because she's directly teasing me all the time!"

"How expected that someone like you can't learn to focus and filter out disturbances."

Kaga and Zuikaku stared each other down. Lightning seemed to gather up between their eyes.

The girls watching from the sidelines had also seen their conversation.

"What do you think? It's kind of a perfect pairing when two tsunderes clash with each other." Kongou said turning to her friends.

"Zuikaku-san and Kaga-san's relationship of antagonism is really well known." Ooi said.

"I could see it working out." Yamashiro said.

"That's all of the major candidates I can think of for Zuikaku. So which one would you want to choose for her Lexington-san?" Kongou said turning to Lexington.

"You know what, I don't really care much for whoever Zuikaku gets, although it would seem like Kaga would cause her the most grief." Lexington said amused. "Pick whoever you want for her. As long as it gets her out of the way."

"Great! Just leave it to me!" Kongou exclaimed happily.

* * *

 **Target: Saratoga**

The 3 girls of Lexington, Ooi, and Yamashiro returned back to the classroom where their plans were laid out. Kongou was gone as she had been the one to volunteer to go off and play matchmaking with Zuikaku to make sure she stayed away from Enterprise.

Now up on the blackboard was an X on Zuikaku's name. Now the next target was Saratoga.

"Isn't Saratoga-san Enterprise-san's best friend?" Ooi brought up.

"Seems like she'd be a bigger obstacle." Yamashiro said.

"You would be right." Lexington said. "But there's one advantage I have. Saratoga's been desperate to make friends with other Japanese girls."

"Oo, so you want to find her someone that she can befriend."

"Exactly. That will keep her away from Enterprise for a little bit."

While Lexington did want to get Saratoga away, she truly was starting to feel sorry for her and wanted to help her.

* * *

Just like before, the girls had tracked down their target and started to follow behind Saratoga.

They had wanted to see what she was up to when they found her going to the main office building of the Naval Base.

Still tailing behind her around corners, they stopped when they found she was stopped.

"Come on! Can't you let me visit her?" Saratoga, asked in a pleading .

"I'm sorry but the answer is still no like last time." Mutsu said sternly.

"What? Why? Isn't she better now?"

"That's precisely the reason why the answer is no." Mutsu said indignantly.

"I do not understand."

"She's just recovered and gotten back to her secretarial duties. If she sees you again, she might revert back to that state again."

"But I didn't even do anything! All I did was mention Operation Crossroads!"

"SSSHHH!" Mutsu said putting her finger in front of her nose trying to shush her.

"Mutsu, who's at the door?" A voice came muffled from behind Mutsu.

"Ah it's nobody!" Mutsu said turning around to address the voice. She turned back around to Saratoga. "Now I'm going to have to ask you to kindly to leave." Mutsu said before going back behind the door and shutting it.

"Aww."

* * *

This time the girls followed Saratoga towards the Carrier dorms.

"What do you want?" Ryuujou said crossing her arms.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to...you know, hang out?" Saratoga said poking her fingers together.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Ryuujou

"Well, uh, I've noticed that some of the other American and Japanese girls that were former enemies were getting along pretty well." Saratoga said moving one of her arms behind her head. "Washington and Kirishima, Enterprise and Zuikaku, and all of those sorts. So I was hoping to get along with you as well."

Saratoga could feel Ryuujou's eyes staring back at her with a disbelieving look as she took in what she said. Then she felt her eyes scan her up and down, although she felt like she stopped at the chest area for a couple of seconds before looking back up at her.

"Sorry but I don't think it could work out."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know if I'm forgiving as Kirishima-san or Zuikaku-san. Besides, a CV doesn't normally associate with a CVL.

"But I'm friends with plenty of CVLs! One of my closest friends Princeton is a CVL."

"Sorry, but the answer is still no.' Ryuujou said before turning around and walking off.

"Aww."

* * *

"Ouch. Seems like Saratoga-san didn't have much luck." Yamashiro said.

The girls were in Lexington's room that she shared with Essex and Saratoga where they had watched Saratoga's attempt go down.

"Mmhmm. Enterprise told me about how Saratoga has been having quite a bit of trouble with others. There was Sendai but it seemed like she only wanted to keep dragging Saratoga into night battles." Lexington said.

"Well Sendai is quite the yasen-baka." Yamashiro said.

"I don't really know what else I can do to help her." Lexington sighed.

"You know, actually there might be." Ooi said.

Lexington and Yamashiro's heads turned to Ooi that gestured the question of what she meant.

"There is that one other foreign girl that we have here that Saratoga-san might know." Ooi said. "I've overheard her as being part of that 'Operation Crossroads' that Saratoga-san has mentioned.

"Who?" Yamashiro said.

"Wait, did you guys say you have other foreign ships here?" Lexington tilted her head. "Ships that aren't USN?"

"Yes we do. We've had ships from the Regia Marina and the Kriegsmarine." Ooi said

"Huh, well I don't know much about those ships." Lexington said.

"Well anyway, I think I heard that one of the Kriegsmarine ships were involved in Operation Crossroads too. Maybe Saratoga might know her?" Ooi said.

"If you think she might, then I guess you could introduce her." Lexington said.

"Leave it to me to set Saratoga-san up then. I'll go ask Prinz Eugen about it." Ooi said.

* * *

 **Target: Essex**

"This is going to be a tough one. Essex is probably my biggest obstacle." Lexington mused as she and Yamashiro were the only ones left in the classroom.

For Lexington, she truly felt that Essex was the biggest thing in her way. Essex had always been the one stuck to Enterprise's side. Enterprise's little right-hand man. 'Big E and Little E'. Being the first off the Essex production line meant that Essex was the first one among her sisters that met Enterprise. She had been the second, a fact that's always irked her.

"I don't really know much about Essex's relationships with others. From what I've seen, she has a few friends here but she always sticks by Enterprise." Lexington said.

"Do you know anybody else she's close to?" Yamashiro asked.

"No. Enterprise is her biggest friend. She'd otherwise only hang out with her sisters."

"I see. Wait, aren't you her sister?"

"Yes...Back at the USN base, I was probably the 2nd person she hung around the most with besides Enterprise."

"Hmm, and you said she was your older sister?"

"Yeah."

"I got an idea. Instead of finding someone else why don't you offer yourself up to her instead?"

"No! Why would you suggest that."

"Ah, well I was just thinking about how great Fusou-onee-sama was, I thought maybe you would like your older sister too."

"No! Why are you Japanese so hung up on sisters?"

Lexington loved Essex, but not like that.

Yamashiro shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, I thought Enterprise-san had been your older sister by the way you acted around her before you told us."

"We Essex-class may be close in design to Yorktown-class but we're definitely not related."

Lexington let out a sigh. She was getting off course to the question at hand

Who could she possibly use to get rid of Essex?

Fubuki? She was to fixated on Akagi.

Katsuragi? To fixated on Zuikaku.

They had been Essex's friends because of their shared underclassmen position, but there wasn't anyone in particular that Lexington thought could peel Essex away from Enterprise.

As Lexington pondered hard on who she could use, Yamashiro spoke up.

"You know, she did get sent out on a mission a little bit ago."

Lexington turned her head. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah. She left on a mission a while ago with a couple of cruisers and destroyers. So technically, she is already out of your way."

"...And you didn't think to tell me that first?"

"Just popped up into mind."

"..."

 _Well that was anti-climactic._ Lexington thought. _But at least that should free up Enterprise._

* * *

Lexington had been strolling around outside in search of Enterprise. To her delight, she had found Enterprise wandering.

She had tailed her for a little bit. Lexington was happy to see that nobody had approached Enterprise yet. That hopefully meant the others were distracted and she was in the clear.

"Big EEEEEE!" Lexington squealed as she launched herself through the air.

"Wha-?" Enterprise said turning around to the source of the voice before- "Oof!"

"What was that fo- ah." Enterprise's voice started out in annoyance but lightened almost immediately after she saw it was Lexington that was wrapped around her.

"Good to see you Little Lex." Enterprise said as she reached down and patted Lexington's head.

Lexington smiled happily at the affection she was receiving from Enterprise. She always loved it whenever Enterprise went into big sister mode.

"Always happy to see you E." Lexington smiled.

Enterprise smiled back. "Was there something you needed Lex?"

"What? I need an excuse to be with you?"

Enterprise chuckled. "I guess not."

"Do you not want to hang out with me?" Lexington said while fake pouting.

"I'm always happy to hang out with you Lex." Enterprise said with a warm expression.

Lexington could feel her own cheeks heat up.

"Buuut I have something else to do right now."

"Huh?" Lexington looked at Enterprise questioningly.

"But it looked like you were free. You were just walking around all by yourself." Lexington hadn't seen any of the usual suspects near Enterprise.

"I was actually looking around for someone." Enterprise said.

"Who?" Lexington said as she broke off from Enterprise and looked up at her. She could have sworn she had gotten everyone else out of the way for today.

"Hey! Enterprise!" The two girls turned their heads towards the voice. They looked to see Washington running up to them.

"There you are Wash!" Enterprise smiled happily.

"Ready to go E?" Washington asked.

"Ready? Where are you going?" Lexington asked.

"Ah, me and Washington got a mission." Enterprise said.

"Although it is weird that it's just the two of us." Washington said.

"J-just the two of you?!"

"Yup! Pretty simple scouting so we just need a carrier who'll send out the scout planes and an escort that will be covering her." Enterprise said wrapping an arm around Washington.

"I could have gone with you instead!" Lexington said.

"Hehe, that's nice to know Lex." Enterprise said. "But we can't have 2 carriers together. Besides, I need to catch up Washington. This will be just like the old times during the war, right Wash?"

"If you say so E." Washington chuckled.

Enterprise let go of Washington turned back towards Lexington and patted her on the head. "Sorry Lex, we got to do this mission. Maybe some other time? I promise I'll hang out with you then."

Enterprise and Washington then walked off together as Lexington watched them walk off with a blank expression. What just happened? Did she just get blown off?

"Lexington! How'd it go?" A voice said from behind Lexington.

The voice was revealed to come from Yamashiro.

"So did the plan work?"

There was a moment of silence before Lexington finally spoke up.

"No...because there was Washington!" Lexington hissed. "Goddamn it, I forgot about her."

"Washington-san? Weren't Enterprise's closest friends the carriers?"

"Nothing is as close as a relationship between a Carrier and her Task Force." Lexington said turning to her. "And you know who's the closest to the Carrier in a Task Force? The Battleship!" Lexington exclaimed.

"But doesn't Washington-san already have South Dakota and Kirishima?"

"That's what I thought but it slipped my mind but Washington and Enterprise have also been close friends for a long while now." Lexington said with gritted teeth. "God damn it! let's go back to the drawing board to get rid of some battleships!"

* * *

"What the heck were you trying to do Kongou-san!" Zuikaku said with an angry expression.

"I was only trying to help you further your relationship with Kaga-san!" Kongou said with her usual cheerful expression.

"Why would I want that?!"

"Because you two totally look cute together. Just try being friends with her!"

"Screw that! I'd rather hang out with Enterprise than I would Kaga!"

"Aww cmon!"

* * *

"Bismarck-nee-sama!" Prinz Eugen cried while hugging Bismarck.

"Look what you did to poor Prinz!" Bismarck berated Saratoga.

"I didn't mean to do anything, I swear!"

"Uh huh, reminding her about that horrible incident was 'nothing'."

"Hey, I was there too! That's why I was hoping to bond with her about it."

"Just stay away from her!

* * *

Essex had came back from her mission. As she had walked past these occurrences, she could tell that something had been up.

* * *

 **Welp, there you guys go, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Been a long while since the last chapter but I had gone on vacation for a bit.  
**

 **As always, here's the American omake.**

* * *

Not surprising for the USN about its returning shipgirls was the sheer quantity of girls that were coming back. Given the size of the fleet they fielded back in WW2, it was to be expected.

One significant demographic were the destroyers. The little tin cans numbered in the hundreds.

But among the destroyers were a particular group.

"You guys notice how we're pretty famous around here?" Hoel said, facing to the other 2 girls that were sitting in the same table as her. "I can hear all of the sailors talking about us."

"Of course we would be. We are pretty awesome." Johnston said with a smug smile.

"Humble as always sis." Heermann chuckled.

These girls were regarded as some of the most famous ships in the annals of US Navy history. Once part of the famous unit known as Taffy 3, memorable for their actions during the Battle off Samar in WW2.

The reason Hoel brought up the topic was that they were currently in the Cafeteria and she noticed the murmurs and conversations about them from the Sailors around them.

The sailors had always discussed among each other about the ships that had returned. The shipgirls were always a huge topic. Either talking about how cute they were or about their illustrious historical actions. And the Last Stand of the Tin Cans was certainly one of the most famous tales.

"I don't know, I kind of agree with Johnston. We destroyers going head to head with a force way larger and powerful was pretty awesome." Hoel said.

"Yeah, I bet we were the only destroyers that were brave enough to charge battleships headlong!" Johnston exclaimed.

O'Bannon was passing by when she heard Johnston exclaim that.

She stopped in front of the girls. "Actually someone else did that first before you guys."

The 3 girls turned their head to O'Bannon.

"Wait what?" Johnston said.

"You girls aren't the first destroyers to go head to head with a battleship."

"W-what? Then who else did?"

"Laffey. She did it before you guys did."

"Laffey, Laffey, Laffey." Johnston said as she began pondering.

"You don't know who she is, do you?" O'Bannon said.

"It's hard to keep track when there's so many destroyers around here!" Johnston pouted. "Is she one of our sisters?"

"Nope, she ain't a Fletcher."

"Darn.

"Wait, so you're saying she took on a battleship too?" Hoel asked.

"Yup. During the First Naval Battle of Guadalcanal, she charged Battleship Hiei head on and got within 20 feet of her too."

"20 feet?!" Hoel said incredulously.

"Dang, she must be brave!" Heermann said.

"Well darn, now I want to meet her!" Johnston exclaimed. "Let's go girls! With a destroyer like that, we need to find this girl and have her join our awesome group!"

* * *

"Heyyy! You're Laffey right?"

The girl that had been addressed suddenly turned around to see the 3 girls of Hoel, Heermann, and Johnston.

"Yeah, that's me." She responded. "What do you guys need?"

The 3 girls smiled.

"We've heard about you!"

"We want to know all about how you charged that battleship!"

"Yeah, tell us all about it!"

The 3 girls crowded close around Laffey,

"Oh uh, you've got the wrong Laffey for that."

"What?" Johnston said.

"What do you mean 'wrong Laffey'?" Hoel said.

"Is she one of them reincarnations?" Heermann asked. "I saw that a couple of people like Yorktown and Hornet have little clones of themselves."

"Well you'd be right. I'm DD-724. The one you're thinking about that charged a battleship is DD-459. I'm the one that survived 6 kamikazes."

"W-wait, you survived 6 kamikazes?" Heermann asked astonished.

"Wait, what's a kamikaze sis?" Johnston asked.

"It's when a plane flies and tries to crash itself into you." Heermann explained.

"That sounds crazy." Hoel commented.

"The Japanese did that?" Johnston asked.

"They started doing that almost immediately after you guys sunk on the same day. Ask St. Lo and the others about it." Heermann said. "I was scared enough at the idea of even taking one. But you're saying you took 6?" She said turning to Laffey.

"Well as impressive as that is, we still got to go and find the other one." Johnston said urging her sisters to go.

"But I want this one to join us too!" Heermann said pointing her head between Laffey and Johnston.

"Later, let's go!" Johnston said before dragging her sisters as they ran off.

"So that's the infamous Taffy 3." Laffey said.

* * *

"Heyyy, you're Laffey right?"

"Yeah, that's me." The girl said turning to the Taffy 3 destroyers.

The 3 girls saw that the girl looked almost exactly like the other Laffey.

"You're DD-459 right?" They had to make sure that this one was the right one this time.

"Yes, that's me." Laffey said.

"Hooray! We found her!" Hoel said.

"Glad to meet you!" Heermann said.

"Wait, what do you guys need from me?" Laffey said confused.

"We heard all about how you bravely charged a battleship from O'Bannon!" Johnston said.

"Wait what?" Laffey said.

"Yeah! We wanted to hear all about it from you."

"Wait, are you guys talking about the Guadalcanal battle?"

"You totally have to hang out with us since we're fellow destroyer badasses." Johnston said, not answering her question.

Hoel and Heermann got behind Laffey and started pushing her.

"Tell us all about it!"

* * *

"O'Bannon." Laffey said approaching O'Bannon at a table in the cafeteria.

"Hey there Laffey, have fun hanging out with Taffy 3?"

"I guess? They're certainly energetic, I'll give them that. But they kept pestering me about how 'awesome destroyers' need to stick together." Laffey said with a tired expression. "But the thing that stood out to me was they said about that you told them how heroic I was during the First Naval Battle of Guadalcanal."

"Indeed I did."

Laffey stared at O'Bannon with a questioning look. "Why?"

"Why what?" O'Bannon said as she returned Laffey's look.

"Why'd you tell them that. You know that wasn't the case."

"What ever do you mean?" O'Bannon said.

"You were there during the First Naval Battle of Guadalcanal O'Bannon! You saw how much of a clusterfuck it was! I wasn't any brave destroyer, I accidentally ran into Hiei in the dark!"

"Hehe, you still dinged up that battleship real good at point blank range. I think that deserves recognition as being brave. You got a Presidential Unit Citation out of it didn't you?"

Laffey let out a sigh. "I guess."

"Hey! Laffey! There you are!" A voice said from behind Laffey as suddenly 3 destroyers ran into her.

"Come on! We have to find your clone and get her to join us as well!" Heermann said.

"O god." Laffey said.

"Have fun." O'Bannon said to Laffey as she got dragged off.


	11. Chapter 11

**New Arrival**

Over at a table in the cafeteria were the 3 girls of Bismarck, Prinz Eugen, and Graf Zeppelin. These ships were girls from Germany's navy, the Kriegsmarine.

On one side of the table was Graf by herself. On the other side was Bismarck alongside Prinz Eugen.

"Are you okay from that debacle Prinz?" Bismarck asked in a comforting tone with a little hint of worry towards Prinz Eugen.

"I'm alright Bismarck-nee-sama, it's fine now." Prinz Eugen said waving her hands in front of her.

What Bismarck was referring to was the event where Bismarck and Prinz Eugen had been confronted by a certain USS Saratoga. She approached them because she had apparently wanted to talk to Prinz Eugen. Apparently, Saratoga had known Prinz Eugen from before because they were both at Operation Crossroads together and ran off her mouth about it. But the recollection had caused Prinz Eugen great discomfort and Bismarck had to get Prinz Eugen away from Saratoga.

"The Americans are certainly quite something aren't they?" Bismarck said.

"I'm kind of wary of them." Graf said. "They were of course our enemies during the war. It's kind of skeptical to have former enemies working together. I've seen them causing some discomfort for people like Prinz here or Akagi."

"Well..." Prinz interjected and Bismarck and Graf turned their heads towards her. "It's not like I hate the Americans. I was even in the American fleet for a short time after and I actually enjoyed the little time I spent with them." Prinz Eugen said with a small smile. "I just really don't like to be reminded about what happened concerning mine and so many others deaths from that experiment. In fact, I would like to talk to Saratoga again and maybe meet the Americans again."

Bismarck and Graf both knew that Prinz was a kind-hearted girl that they should have expected something like this.

Bismarck let out a little smile. "I don't know if I really have an opinion on the Americans. I was sunk before they had joined the war so I don't know if I could have actually considered them my enemy." Bismarck said.

Graf was surprised at the responses she got from Bismarck and Prinz Eugen but she shrugged.

"I guess that it is true the Americans hadn't been our main combatant that we fought. _Especially since I never even got to fight._ " Graf said grumbling the last line.

"If there was someone we'd have to be wary about, it would honestly be the British." Bismarck said. "They're the ones I'd watch out for."

* * *

Bismarck, Graf, and Prinz could only sweatdrop as they saw the new arrival. Nagato had called in another for another announcement that another ship from a foreign fleet was joining them at their base. Instead of an American this time, however, it was someone from yet another foreign fleet.

"The Royal Navy has also decided to send some of their girls here after hearing about the exchange we had with the Americans." Nagato said.

"Hello, my name is Warspite, thank you for having me." The new arrival said.

"So please, I hope you welcome our new arrival to our fleet warmly to demonstrate the bond of this coalition fleet against the Abyssals." Nagato said. "Dismissed!"

As the introductions concluded, varying amount of reactions had come from the girls at the introduction of the new girl.

The Italians were shifting kind of nervously, most notably Zara and Pola.

The Japanese ships were piqued with interest at the new girl. Much how like the Germans felt about the Americans, they felt no grudge towards the Royal Navy despite being on the allied side because they had mainly fought in another ocean. Although those that had fought in the Indian Ocean Raid recalled she had been there during that battle.

"A r-real British girl?!" Kongou exclaimed. "Oh no! My one defining trait is being taken away from me! The Admiral will surely lose interest in me!" Kongou sniffled exaggeratedly.

"There there, it's alright onee-san." Kirishima said as the rest of the Kongou sisters comforted her.

And meanwhile, the Americans had a look of surprise and yet happiness on their face.

"Dang, they sent Warspite of all people?" Washington asked. "That's pretty bold."

"The British must have heard about how we sent Enterprise and probably wanted to send their most famous and decorated ship too." South Dakota said.

Of course, the first girls to approach welcome the British ship were the Americans, their allies in WW2. The two American battleships in the base were the first ones to approach Warspite after the introduction by Nagato was done.

"Hey there Warspite. It's nice to see you here." Washington said welcoming the girl.

"Hello there Washington, South Dakota." Warspite said nodding her head to return the welcome. "It is nice to see you too." Warspite said with a bright smile returning the feeling.

Both Washington and South Dakota had been sent off to the Atlantic at one point in their history. Over there, they had served with the Royal Navy and had gotten to know some of the British girls including Warspite.

"I'm surprised to see you here in the Pacific." Washington said. "I thought that the Royal Navy girls would focus on handling the Abyssals in the Atlantic."

"That's what I thought too. But apparently our Admiral had heard about how the Americans were sending their shipgirls to Japan and he thought that maybe we should too."

* * *

A tense feeling had washed over Bismarck, Graf, and Prinz as they had observed who it was that had just joined them on the base.

"W-What's the Royal Navy doing here?" Prinz Eugen asked.

"I think I heard that they were starting to summon their own shipgirls as well." Graf said. "But I never imagined they were going to come here too."

The 3 German girls stared at the new arrival for a second.

"So is this how the Japanese felt seeing the Americans again?" Graf asked.

"It would appear so." Bismarck groaned with a cross look on her face.

* * *

 **The Other Sister**

Enterprise was currently out on a sortie.

It was a typical Abyssal hunting mission meant to clear out an area.

And alongside with her for the mission were a couple of cruisers and couple of destroyers running escort for her. But there was one significant companion right beside her.

"You know Shoukaku, I don't think I've been with you like this."

Shoukaku turned to Enterprise with a peculiar look on her face.

"What do you mean Enterprise-san?"

"I mean together like this."

"But we're often around each other. We sleep in the same room, we eat together, and we are usually in company together." Shoukaku said.

"Yes that is true. But I mean like this, just the two of us, alone." Enterprise clarified.

"Ah, I get it." Shoukaku said with a dawning realization on her face. "You're right." She smiled. "I don't think we've been alone together like this. Usually we're joined with Zuikaku or your friends."

"Exactly. that's why I think this is a unique situation. Gives me a chance to spend some time and talk with you."

Shoukaku giggled. "Well even though this is a mission, I'm glad that I get to spend some time with you too then. Usually I see you with Zuikaku so I'm happy I get this chance too."

It was true that Enterprise did spend a good amount of time with Zuikaku. But mostly because it was usually pretty fun and interesting for Enterprise to be around the temperamental twin-tailed girl. But Enterprise really did want to start hanging out with Shoukaku as well. The other Crane sister that she had faced off in battle with so many times was someone she wanted to get to know too. Especially now that they were fighting side by side.

"And speaking of seeing you with Zuikaku, I have a question about that Enterprise-san."

"What is it?"

"I can't help but notice your antics together, most notably because Zuikaku always complains to me about you." Shoukaku giggled. "But do you intentionally go out of your way to try to tease Zuikaku?"

"Oh, you know it." Enterprise smiled. "Why? Do you think I should stop or something?"

"No, it's not that. I don't really mind. In fact, I do find it amusing." Shoukaku smiled. "I liked how it lead to Zuikaku opening up and getting used to you some more."

"Really? I thought that she's still been annoyed with me as usual."

"But she's been more tolerable of you more has she not?"

"That is true." Enterprise said. "But I also think that's mostly because I'm the only shield she has in stopping Lexington."

Shoukaku giggled. "Even before that, I think that she started opening up to you more. Zuikaku just uh, struggles to convey her feelings."

"You mean she's tsundere?"

"Yeah, that." Shoukaku said with a sheepish smile. "I'm surprised you know the term."

"Being around you guys, I picked up a couple of Japanese terms."

"Well either way, I appreciate how you and Zuikaku are becoming close." Shoukaku smiled.

"Well then I shall continue on with what I am currently doing." Enterprise said. "Still though, I wish it was as easy to get along with her as I did with you initially."

Enterprise to this day was still surprised how Shoukaku had just went up to her and said that she wanted to get along well with her the first day she was here.

"Everyone I first met usually had a weird reaction to me." Enterprise smiled.

"Well you do have quite a history with a lot of people. Of course it'd be tough initially."

"I figured that would be the case when I first got here." Enterprise let out a sigh. "It's surprising that you were the first one that I got along with considering our history together."

"Yeah, we do have more of a complex history together than the others." Shoukaku said.

"Which is why I appreciate how nice you are Shoukaku. You're a pretty charming person." Enterprise said.

"Oh please, you don't need to praise me Enterprise-san." Shoukaku said holding up her hands. "If I were to be honest, I had some doubts as well."

"Oh?"

"I was worried you wouldn't like us because of our history either. My biggest worry was that you wouldn't have forgave us because we sank your sister."

"You were worried...because you thought I might not have forgiven you guys?"

Shoukaku nodded.

A smile started creeping up on Enterprise's face and she let out a giggle. "Most people would usually be doubtful because of their own feelings, not because of others'". Enterprise said. "Oh Shoukaku, I think you just might be even more nicer than I thought you already were."

Shoukaku blushed.

"But I'm glad that you were the first one to bridge the gap." Enterprise said.

Shoukaku turned her head slightly away from Enterprise because of her slight embarassment. "It was no problem. Although I believe you were the one that closed the gap when you hugged me."

"Was that surprising for you?"

"It wasn't...unpleasant."

"Aww, you want another one?" Enterprise said outstretching her arms.

"Hehe, I'm good Enterprise-san." Shoukaku said while slowly inching away.

"Come on, you know you want too."

"I don't want Lexington-san to start going after me too."

"Too late!" Enterprise said glomping Shoukaku.

"L-Let's just focus on the mission."

* * *

"Let's get you to the repair docks Shoukaku."

"Sorry about this Enterprise-san."

Enterprise was currently holding a battered a tattered Shoukaku around her shoulder. With Shoukaku leaning on her, she was helping her walk.

The mission they had been sent on actually went surprisingly well for their task force. Unfortunately though, during the battle, a stray dive bomber had gotten close to the carriers. During the battle, it had flown straight towards Enterprise. The bomber had released its payload near Enterprise. Enterprise was staring at the familiar gray object she had seen many times in her life come flying towards her. What she didn't expect though was that Shoukaku had jumped right in front of her to take the hit for her.

"What do you have to be sorry for?

"For burdening you like this."

"O my god Shoukaku, you're too nice." Enterprise said exasperatedly. "If anything, I should be the one apologizing! You were the one that took the bomb hit for me."

"It's alright Enterprise-san, I wanted to protect you."

"While I appreciate that Shoukaku, I think I think I'm beginning to understand why Zuikaku always worries about you getting hurt for her."

"She tells you about it?"

"It's one of the things she opens up to me about." Enterprise said.

"Yeah, she does always berate me about it." Shoukaku said with a smile.

"Why do you do it?" Enterprise asked.

"Well, just like in the past, I was often the one that took the brunt of the hits in battles. I guess it carried over when we came back as kanmusu. But I don't really mind. As long as Zuikaku was safe, then I was okay with it."

"You know she often worries about you over it right?"

"I do. But I just think of it as the job as an older sister. Protecting one's younger sister is only natural."

"I think I understand that feeling. I'm an older sister too." Enterprise said. "On one hand, I understand the need of wanting to protect your little sibling. You have that feeling that everything is alright as long as they make it right?"

Shoukaku nodded her head in agreement to Enterprise's statement.

"But on the other hand I'm a middle child. So I'm also a younger sister and an older sister." Enterprise said. "So I understand the perspective as the one being protected. And more often than not, it's usually guilt and worry than it is relief."

"I understand Enterprise-san." Shoukaku said. "But still, I think it is worth it."

"Guess I can't change your mind about that." Enterprise said. "Actually, that brings up another question. I'm not your sister, so why did you try to save me?"

"Well, it was because I wanted to. Do I need any more of a reason than that?"

"But you usually wouldn't do that for someone would you?"

"Is it wrong to say that I like you a lot Enterprise-san?"

"O god Shoukaku. You're TOO nice."

Shoukaku giggled.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long delay between the chapters. College just started up again and haven't had much time to write much.  
**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. With the introduction of Warspite into KanColle, I just thought I'd write that little bit up about it. And we also have some time with Shoukaku. I wrote a lot about Zuikaku but the other Crane sister needs love too.**

 **Anyways, here's the omake. Instead of it being the usual American side, it's a Moments of the War omake so I hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

Enterprise was holding a plane in her hand. She wasn't doing maintenance or checking up on it or anything. She was just holding it, looking at it. It wasn't even one of her usual cache of planes she held on her.

"What's that?" A voice said.

Enterprise turned and looked up to see that it was Hornet that had just spoken and come up to her.

"Ah, hey there Hornet." Enterprise said as she motioned to Hornet to sit down across from her in the little lounge area they were currently in. "Have a seat, I have a story I want to tell you."

Hornet nodded and happily made her way to take the seat. She always loved the stories that Enterprise had told her. Her and Yorktown had always been specifically told stories by Enterprise about her sisters, the previous versions of her and Yorktown.

"This, Hornet," Enterprise said as Hornet took her seat. "is a B-25 Mitchell Bomber." Enterprise said as she hold it up to Hornet to look at.

"B-25? Isn't that an army plane?" Hornet asked with a dubious expression as she looked at the plane. "Why do you have one? Could you even be able to launch those big bombers?"

"I'm not actually using this plane." Enterprise said. "And for the record, yes you could launch one if you wanted to." She giggled.

"If you're not using it, then why do you have it?"

"Well...it's just a little memento." Enterprise said.

"Memento?" Hornet asked.

"Yup, memento." Enterprise said. "This thing is related to the story I wanted to tell you. What's the date today Hornet?"

"Uhh, April 18." Hornet noted.

"It's been 2 years since that day." Enterprise mused.

"What happened 2 years ago?" Hornet said leaning close.

"You ever hear about that bombing raid on Tokyo back in 1942?"

"Yeah, I wasn't constructed yet at the time but I heard it was a pretty big deal." Hornet said. "That it gave a huge morale boost for us and it was one of the primary causes that led up to Midway."

"Right on the money Little H." Enterprise said. "It's been 2 years since that raid. And these were the planes that were used in the raid."

"Huh." Hornet said. "You know, one of the things I heard about it was from President Roosevelt who said that the planes were sent from 'Shangri-La'". Hornet said. "Never really understood what that meant."

"Hehe, good ol' FDR." Enterprise said. "But you obviously know that whole thing about it coming from the heavens thing is bullshit."

"That much I could deduce." Hornet said.

"Well I'll let you in on a little secret." Enterprise said. "Those planes, actually came from a carrier."

"A carrier?" Hornet said surprised. "Wait a minute. Did it come from you?" Hornet asked with an almost excited tone to her voice.

Enterprise giggled at Hornet's assumption. Enterprise already knew what was running through Hornet's mind and was probably adding fuel to her admiration of her. Enterprise swore that the Essex sisters' admiration just kept growing exponentially every time she told them a story.

"No, it wasn't me." Enterprise said with an amused smile.

"Oh." Hornet said in a disappointed tone. "Why do you have that B-25 as a memento then?"

"Because I was there on the mission." Enterprise said. "I just wasn't the one who launched the planes."

"If it wasn't you, who was it then that launched the planes?"

A little smile crept up onto Enterprise's face.

"The carrier who launched the planes was my little sister, Hornet."

As soon as Enterprise said that, Hornet was taken back a little at what she heard.

Enterprise also smiled. She knew that Hornet must have been shocked to learn that her predecessor played one of the most important roles in one of the pivotal events in the Pacific.

"You should have seen her, she was crying as the bombers were taking off of her flight deck." Enterprise said. "She knew the risks that the men were taking. The idea that Jimmy Doolittle came up with was a one way street. Yet she couldn't help but feel sad that they were never going to come back. Hornet always was kind-hearted like that."

Enterprise's face started to look somewhat blissfully as it softened up.

Hornet could tell that Enterprise was probably fondly remembering her sister.

"Well anyways." Enterprise clapped her hands together as she snapped out of her stupor.

Hornet listened in close as she could as she saw that Enterprise looked like she was about to continue.

* * *

"Wow, that's a pretty good story E." Hornet said as Enterprise finished the story.

"Yeah." Enterprise said with a small smile.

Enterprise had told Hornet the rest of the story about the Doolittle raid. The whole process of how they had to sneak up to the Japanese homeland, the chilling feeling as the weather and temperature changed, the feeling of distress when a Japanese patrol boat found them, and the feeling of pride and sadness as she watched the Doolittle raiders take off into the sun.

Hornet had always loved Enterprise's stories and this one was no exception.

"I'll tell you what Hornet." Enterprise said.

"Hmm?"

"Here."

"Wha-?" Hornet watched as Enterprise stood up, walked up to her, and held out the B-25 plane.

"Take it. You can have it." Enterprise said.

"But why?"

"I don't really have any more need for it."

"I can't take it E."

"Why not?"

Hornet frowned a little. "You don't have this B-25 as a memento of the raid. You have it because it's to honor your sister, don't you?"

Enterprise's smile softened a little at what Hornet said, but never dropped. "You're pretty sharp Little H."

"Then you know why I can't take it." Hornet said. "It's something precious to remind you of your sister. Why give it to me?"

Enterprise smiled. She could tell how Hornet was trying to be sensitive and compassionate to her.

Enterprise placed the B-25 in Hornet's hand. Then she put her other hand on top of Hornet's head and patted it.

"Thanks for being thoughtful of me." Enterprise smiled. "But it's fine Little H. I'm doing this because I want you to have it. I think it's pretty fitting for this to be passed down to the next Hornet."

Hornet blushed a little as Enterprise patted her.

"Don't you worry about me missing my sister. Sure, I miss her a lot, but..."

Enterprise paused for a second.

"You know, weren't you and Yorktown the ones that told me we'd grow as close as sisters?" Enterprise said.

Hornet blushed a little but nonetheless nodded her head. "Yeah, but what's that got to do with this?"

"Just think of this as passing down the torch from my sister to you. That we'll be just as close as me and my little sister once were." Enterprise smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**New Arrivals**

The Yokosuka Naval Base was normally bustling with activity and sound. What with all of the shipgirls on the base, it was only to be expected. But today it was a different case but it was suddenly even more louder than it could already be.

"Everyone quiet down!"

In the bay of the naval base were gathered a huge crowd of girls. The amount that were gathered there was a significant amount. And it certainly garnered a little bit of attention from the girls on the base.

"What's going on here?" Akatsuki said as she stepped out and looked out into the bay.

"That's a lot of girls-nanodesu." Inazuma said.

"Who are they?" Ikazuchi asked.

"..." Hibiki just stared at the large collection of girls.

Among the girls that came out to peer them were Washington and South Dakota that had also stepped out to see what's going on.

"Is that San Francisco at the head down there?" Washington asked as she leaned forward with her hand over her forehead.

"I think so. I think I see Portland too." South Dakota said.

"That group of girls seem familiar." Washington mused. "Is that Task Force 64?"

"Huh, looks like it."

Washington and South Dakota could easily tell who their comrades were. They deduced that this particular group of girls were the ships that were part of Task Force 64 in the past when they had seen San Francisco, Portland, Atlanta, Juneau, and a bunch more down there.

The question though was why were they here? Having the same thought, Washington and South Dakota decided that they'd better just go ask the source started walking and made their way down over to the edge of the bay.

"Calm down you lot!" San Francisco yelled out to the girls. She was trying to keep some semblance of organization as she was trying to keep the girls from walking off. They needed to anchor everyone in together before they reported to the Japanese Admiral.

Portland let out a sigh as she was beginning to get tired from trying to keep them organized. Why was she and San Francisco the ones assigned to watch over everyone?

"Hey Portland!" A voice called out.

Portland turned her head to see Washington and South Dakota sailing out to meet them.

"Washington, South Dakota, good to see you guys." Portland smiled as the two approached her.

"Nice to see you too." Washington said.

"You guys look like you're having fun." South Dakota turned her head towards the girls.

Portland sheepishly chuckled as she turned to look over at the little chaotic situation as San Francisco was still trying to reel in all of the destroyers.

"So what's going on here?" Washington asked.

"Well, me and San Francisco wanted to come along with you guys when we heard that Enterprise and all of you went to leave for the Japanese base. But the Admiral thought that since we were coming, he might as well send the rest of Task Force 64 here." Portland sweatdropped.

"Hmm. I don't understand the Admiral's logic but I guess that sort of makes sense." Washington mused. "Looks like San Francisco is having a rough time being flagship again." She said looking over to San Francisco who was currently trying to get the destroyers back in line order.

"Hold it right there Johnston! You can't go off just yet!" The voice of San Francisco said a little distance away from them.

"Come on Laffey Taffy let's go!" Johnston beckoned to Laffey as she ran off.

"W-Wait, aren't we supposed to fall in li-"

"Let's go Laffey!" Hoel said coming from behind her and grabbing her arm.

"We gotta go check this place out!" Heermann said.

The 4 destroyer girls suddenly broke off from the group and made a beeline towards the shore towards the base.

"Come back here!" San Francisco yelled at them. Although not surprising even to her, the destroyers didn't stop.

As soon as the destroyers ran away from sight, San Francisco let out a sigh. She couldn't go run off to catch them, she had to stay here and keep the rest of the destroyers organized.

"Ooo boy, was that Taffy 3?" South Dakota asked.

"Yeah..." Portland reluctantly confirmed.

"Why are they here?" Washington stated. "They weren't a part of Task Force 64."

"They wanted to come here with us. I didn't think it was a good idea either but they begged to the Admiral and he obliged them." Portland said.

"...Did he realize that he was going to let some of the most gung-ho destroyers come over to a Japanese base?" Washington asked.

"Oh I think he knew what would happen." Portland said.

"Let's just hope that they won't try to do anything too rash." South Dakota said.

"Alright! Everyone else, get back in line!" San Francisco barked out to the other destroyers.

"O'Bannon!" San Francisco called out for her.

"Yes ma'am." O'Bannon said stepping up to San Francisco.

"I trust you so I want you to go out and find Taffy 3 to make sure they don't get into any trouble."

"Can do." O'Bannon said as she saluted and ran off.

"Looks like you guys are having fun already." Washington said.

San Francisco turned around and faced the two fast battleships. "You wouldn't believe it." She sighed. "But I'm glad to see you guys." San Francisco smiled.

"Yeah, glad you guys made it here safel-" Washington began before she got interrupted. "Oof!"

What happened next was Washington getting tackled by 4 girls.

"Washington!" The 4 girls yelled out.

"Uggh." Washington groaned lifting her head up. "Benham? Walke? Preston? Gwin?"

The four girls sheepishly smiled up at Washington with their teeth in view.

"Oh yeah, you guys were a part of Task Force 64 too." Washington said looking down at the girls on her chest.

"So were you!" Benham.

"So I was." Washington smirked. "Not that I don't mind being smothered by you guys, but could I possibly get up."

"Nope!" The 4 girls said at the same time.

"What about me guys? Do I get a welcome hug too?" South Dakota said holding her arms out to the destroyers.

"Nah, we'll just stick to Washington." Benham said.

* * *

"Come on guys, let's go explore and see what this base is like!" Johnston exclaimed to her little merry band of destroyers.

"Hold on!" Laffey objected. Her exclamation suddenly stopping their little group behind one of the buildings on the base.

"What for?" Johnston asked.

"Shouldn't we have listened to San Francisco?"

"Now that's no fun Laffey." Hoel said.

"Yeah, where's your sense of adventure?" Heermann asked.

"I didn't even want to come along!"

"But we Taffies have to stick together!" Johnston said.

"I'm not even part of Taffey 3."

"You are to us." Johnston said. "Plus it gives us a fun nickname to call you Laffey Taffy."

"Hmm, I kind of want one now." Hoel said.

"Let's go raid their pantries and find their candy!" Heermann suggested.

"Eh, what's going on here?" A voice said.

The 4 destroyers turned their head towards the sound of the voice. Standing in front of them were 2 girls wearing white miko outfits with golden ornaments on their head.

"Haven't seen you guys around her before." The one with the brown hair put into buns said.

"I think these are some of the new Americans that arrived today." The one with short hair said.

"Yeah, that's us." Johnston said. "But who are you guys?"

"Ufufufu, to answer your question." The girl said as she looked like she was ready to strike a pose.

"Name-ship of the Kongou-class and born in England, I'm Kongou-desu!"

"Second ship of the Kongou-class, I'm Hiei!" The short-haired girl said.

The two struck a pose and then held it.

Many moments passed and the American girls found that they still didn't move from their positions.

After a few more seconds, they stopped and let their bodies drooped forward.

"This feels awkward without Haruna and Kirishima." Kongou sighed. "Where did those two go?"

"I think they were trying to find Washington and South Dakota." Hiei said.

"Mou!" Kongou said clutching her hands into fists in front of her. "Why is everything falling apart around me. First my sisters aren't hanging out with me as much anymore. Then another British girl arrives on the base. Could it get any worse?"

"Get her girls!"

"Huh?" Kongou tilted her head questioningly before she all of a sudden got tackled by the 3 destroyers.

As the 3 girls jumped onto her, she fell backwards onto the ground with a huge dustcloud knocking up.

"We'll get you back for what happened at Samar!" Johnston said.

"We won't let it happen again!" Hoel said.

Laffey could only sweatdrop as she watched Taffy 3 dogpile on top of the girl. From what she remembered, she could easily guess that this was the girl that had been involved in the sinking of them during the Battle off Samar.

"Laffey, this is your chance! You handle the other girl!" Heermann suddenly yelled from the dogpile.

"Huh?" Laffey exclaimed confused.

"The other girl is the battleship Hiei isn't it?" Johnston said pointing at Hiei with one arm while still holding herself around Kongou. "Now's your chance to get revenge!".

"Why would I want revenge?!" Laffey exclaimed.

She turned her head towards the other girl and found her staring at her. It was kind of an awkward exchange what with the other American girls dogpiling on Kongou and encouraging her to do the same to Hiei.

"So...you're the USS Laffey?" Hiei asked.

Laffey nodded her head.

The two girls stared each other in silence. It felt weird for the two ships that had once battled with each other to just be standing in front of each other like this.

"What are you guys doing?" Another voice rang out.

Laffey and Hiei turned their head to see that O'Bannon was standing there.

"O'Bannon! What are you doing here?" Laffey asked.

"San Francisco asked me to find you guys to make sure you weren't causing any trouble. Seems I'm a little late." O'Bannon said peering over to see the pile of bodies with the Taffies and Kongou.

"I, uh, we weren't causing any trouble eheheh." Laffey said nervously scratching their head. "We're just improving our relations with the Japanese."

"Improving relations?" O'Bannon said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah yeah." Laffey said scuttling up right next to Hiei.

Hiei 'eeped' a little at the suddenness of the destroyer who had wrapped her arm around her waist.

"See? We're getting along just fine." Laffey sheepishly chuckled.

"Is this true?" O'Bannon said turning her head to Hiei.

"Ah, uh, yeah." Hiei said, not knowing why was trying to affirm that sentiment when her sister was still being dogpiled behind her.

"Hmm I see." O'Bannon said.

She placed her hand underneath her chin and then turned to the side a little.

"I guess it's fine to report this back to San Francisco that you guys are just out here getting along with your Japanese constituents." O'Bannon said.

Laffey and Hiei nervously chuckled. "You're not going to ask about them?" Laffey said nodding towards to the pile.

"Nah, they look like they're getting along fine." O'Bannon said. "As for you, I'm glad to see you're trying to get as close to Hiei as you did back then during Guadalcanal."

"That was on accident!"

"Hehe, whatever you say, you two lovebirds get along okay?" O'Bannon said before walking away.

Laffey and Hiei blushed before slowly breaking off from each other.

"Someone...please...help me-desu."

* * *

 **Rivals**

There was one thing that had been bothering Kaga for a little bit now. It had started a little while back ever since the Americans arrived. Ever since a particular American arrived.

She was of course, talking about USS Enterprise.

The Grey Ghost's arrival at the base was something that turned up the feelings from many ships. Many ships that knew Enterprise from the war.

Over time though, those tense feelings had passed as they got used to her presence. And more Americans arrived and the girls gradually became more familiar with the girls that were once their adversaries.

But even so there was one that thing that Kaga couldn't understand.

She was looking over closely at a group of girls. It was Enterprise, Zuikaku, and Shoukaku all together. There sat Enterprise in the middle and having each of the Crane sisters in one of her arms. They looked like a group of close friends, even if Zuikaku's scowling face suggested otherwise.

This was what confused Kaga. From what Kaga had learned of the history of the Pacific War, she knew they had clashed many times. Kaga had expected that they would have been something like bitter rivals considering their history. But the sight had suggested otherwise. Shouldn't they at least be a little more wary of her?

* * *

"Kaga-san is glaring at you again." Shoukaku said.

"I've noticed that for a while now." Enterprise said.

"And it's pretty obvious why." Zuikaku said.

Enterprise hadn't been blind to the intense glares she got from Kaga occasionally ever since she arrived here. She thought this would happen. On the couple of times she encountered Kaga, she could feel the tension oozing from her.

From what she learned from Shoukaku and Zuikaku. Kaga was a very prideful person. She had been someone who took confidence in her abilities. And from what she had heard from Zuikaku, even if it might have been a little biased, she was also arrogant.

With all of that added together, it didn't take much to deduce why Kaga had these intense looks towards Enterprise.

"Yeah, I think I know the cause of it." Enterprise said slyly smiling.

Zuikaku had on a little smirk. Shoukaku had her usual cheerful expression but mixed in with a little deviousness.

"It's honestly rather refreshing how Kaga has been less arrogant ever since you've arrived." Zuikaku said.

"Yes, she certainly hasn't been picking on the 5th Carrier Division for a while now." Shoukaku said.

"Well I'm glad I was able to help." Enterprise said.

Enterprise turned her head slightly towards the direction where she could see Kaga and Akagi sitting next to each other.

"I guess I should probably clear things up with them soon. Maybe even Hiryuu and Souryuu too. Those girls are still avoiding me."

"You're going to try to approach Kaga? Good luck with that." Zuikaku scoffed.

"Hey, if I could get you to like me, I think I could get Kaga to like me easily."

"Who says I like you?" Zuikaku said turning to Enterprise with a look of disgust on her face.

"You're just being tsundere about it."

"Am not!"

"Then why did I hear from Kongou the other day that you'd prefer me as a friend over Kaga?"

"You do know that's not a very flattering opinion right?"

"But you still love me anyway right?"

"As if!"

"Fine, be that way." Enterprise scooted over. "At least I have Shoukaku."

"Oh my, I'm honored Enterprise-san, I'm quite fond of you too." Shoukaku smiled.

Zuikaku let out a sigh.

"You don't need to indulge her Shoukaku-nee."

"But what if I actually like her too?"

Zuikaku groaned.

"See Zuikaku? Why don't you join in on the love?"

"The answer is still no!"

"Fine then, I'll try to get Kaga in on this too then." Enterprise said jokingly.

* * *

Some time later, Enterprise had looked for opportunities to try to catch Kaga by herself. And thanks to her indubitable luck, she actually managed to find Kaga out alone by herself at the carrier range.

A scene like that wasn't unfamiliar to Enterprise. Enterprise had noted how diligent Kaga was with her training. She had seen her come here very often, even when the girls had free time. Enterprise could admire that kind of work ethic.

Kaga was currently on the range pulling her bow back when Enterprise had decided to strike.

"Hey there Kaga." Enterprise said popping up out of nowhere.

Kaga's eyes widened as she all of a sudden let her arrow release too early. Her plane suddenly zig-zagged down the range instead of going straight.

"Ah, whoops." Enterprise said as she sweatdropped. "Sorry about that."

Kaga sighed and turned her head towards Enterprise with her usual stoic look. "Is there something you need that is of importance Enterprise-san?"

"Well, it's not really something important, but it's something I wanted to tal-"

"If it's not of importance, then please do not waste any more of my time." Kaga said turning back to the range, about to ready her bow.

"It's just a quick ques-" Enterprise was then cut off as the sound of the bow being pulled back meant that Kaga was still ignoring her.

Enterprise let out a sigh.

"Listen, I'm just going to be blunt about this, it's pretty obvious there's a little bit of tension between us." Enterprise blurted out.

Kaga turned her head and narrowed her eyes, releasing the bow string back into position.

"Ever since I've arrived at this base, I feel like there's been some friction between me and some of the other carriers, and that includes you. So I'm going to ask you straight because I want to clear things up between us." Enterprise said with her face turning into a serious expression. "Do you not like me?"

After Enterprise had asked her question, Kaga remained silent for a couple of moments. With Kaga's stoic expression and Enterprise's firm face facing off against each other.

The time passed and after a couple of moments, Kaga had finally answered. "If I'm being completely honest, I'd say that I don't like you."

"Hmm, well that figures." Enterprise said. She expected something like this.

"But I don't outright dislike you." Kaga said.

But at that statement, Enterprise suddenly perked up again.

"If I had to describe it, I'd say that your presence...frustrates me."

"Frustrates you? Is there a reason why?" Enterprise asked. "Or is it because...you know."

She could feel a little wince coming from Kaga. What she was alluding to was something known to both of them. Enterprise was referring to the Battle of Midway where Enterprise was responsible for Kaga's destruction.

Kaga let out a sigh. "I'd be lying if that wasn't part of the reason."

Enterprise had figured as much.

"I like to pride myself on my skill, my abilities. It may sound arrogant to say so, but I like to think of myself as probably the best carrier here." Kaga said.

Kaga then suddenly lowered her head a little, looking down on the ground. Enterprise could see that she started to clench her fists a little righter.

"But when I see you, I am only reminded of my failure."

"Kaga..."

"Ever since you've come here, I've expected you to laud your victory over me. To mock me for it."

"Why would I do that?"

"That's just something that I expected from our former enemy."

Enterprise frowned a little.

"But we're no longer enemies now, hence the 'former' right?" Enterprise asked.

"I realize that, but there was still doubt on what type of person you would turn out to be."

"I could understand being skeptical." Enterprise said. "But all I want us to get along if we're going to be working alongside together to stop the abyssals."

"Well that wouldn't have been the first thought to hear from the Grey Ghost."

Enterprise sighed a little. "I guess would be lying if I said that I didn't expect something like that from some ships here."

"That was just our predisposition."

"It's understandable." Enterprise said. "I figured it would be kind of difficult to get along with some people."

Enterprise's expression then softened up a little. "But I've somehow managed to make a bunch of friends here." Enterprise smiled a little. "That's why I wanted to clear all of that up with you here.I don't want to brag about how I killed you, I want to work together with you and get along with you." Enterprise said holding out her hand.

Kaga looked down on the extended hand of Enterprise. Kaga had not expected this sort of confrontation to happen with Enterprise ever since the girl had arrived on base. Her fears that had risen with her appearance seemed to be all but vanishing with the way Enterprise had spoken about this whole situation. Kaga felt like there was no way she could refuse Enterprise.

"I guess I should apologize for hastily make an assumption about you." Kaga said.

Kaga extended her own hand and placed it into Enterprise's own grasp and shook it.

Enterprise's mouth started to for a bigger smile when she saw that Kaga had accepted her hand. "It's alright. I just hope that we get along better now."

Kaga grudgingly nodded.

"There's one thing about you confuses me though about you" Kaga said.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Your relationship to the 5th Carrier Division."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"You talk about how it would be difficult to get along with people her, and yet you're seemingly very close to them."

"I still don't follow."

"From what I've read of history, you had fought them the most during the war in the Pacific."

"Yes, that is true."

"I just do not understand your friendships with them. Shouldn't you hate each other? I do not understand why you're so friendly to them."

"I understand where you're coming from, I had the same question too." Enterprise pondered. "I guess it's because I fought them the most that we understand each other more?"

"Hmm. Even so, I do not understand why you seem to hold them to high regard judging from your interactions with them."

"I know that you don't seem to have a high opinion of Zuikaku and Shoukaku."

"I seem them as young and inexperienced carriers." Kaga said. "I do not understand why someone like you seem to see them more fitting to be your rivals instead of someone more experienced like me."

"Wait a second...are you jealous of Zuikaku and Shoukaku?"

Kaga clenched her hands. "It is unbefitting of someone like me to be jealous, but I can not deny that I felt a little insulted by your disregard. I am the best carrier here on the base, and to get overlooked back then only hurt my pride."

Enterprise took in Kaga's serious expression for a second before she let out a giggle.

"Hehe. So what you're saying, is that you want to be my rival too?"

Kaga stayed silent.

"It's alright if you say it." Enterprise said.

"My pride dictates that I'm not going to beg to be your rival."

"It's not begging."

"Even so, it already felt humiliating enough to admit that I was jealous."

"You know, you just might be as tsundere as Zuikaku."

* * *

 **So here you guys go with the update. Been a little while since the last one but college is still going on strong. Anyways, about the story.  
**

 **With that first part, we get a lot of new characters introduced and a whole array. I just wanted to introduce them into one big bunch instead of one at a time so I could easily access them for any future stories.  
**

 **As for the 2nd part, we have Enterprise talking to Kaga now. I want to have Enterprise progress with talking to more characters which is why I had Shoukaku last chapter and Kaga this chapter. I'm planning to do Akagi next time.**

 **And finally, on to the omake, or, omakes. The first one going to be set in the MotW-verse again. I got the idea for this omake after seeing a picture of WSG!Enterprise wearing the outfit of Essex on danbooru right here .us/posts/2411218  
**

 **The 2nd omake is a quick little idea I got after watching Hacksaw Ridge this weekend. Also there might be spoilers in that so be careful if you want to see the movie but haven't watched it yet.**

* * *

"Hmmm." Enterprise mused.

She took a quick look around the room in the lounge she was in. The whole fleet was resting again before they would continue on with the island hopping campaign.

What was on her mind was confirmed with the quick observation of the room.

She stood out all alone appearance-wise.

In the fleet, there were numerous amount of girls of the same classes. She could see the sea of Fletcher-class uniforms among the girls. Even for carriers, there were plenty of Essex-class fleet carriers or Independence-class light carriers.

But for her, she was the sole Yorktown-class carrier.

She had began to notice this distinction when the Fast Carrier Task Force started deploying. Her white uniform was a sharp contrast to the Essexes' dark one. So she had stood out among the crowd of carriers when they were out there together.

It wasn't bad being unique, but it felt pretty odd for Enterprise to stick out.

Not that she didn't already know she already stuck out due to her reputation. But this something like this was just a little irk for Enterprise. Being in the military had taught her about uniformity.

"All right then." Enterprise said standing up. "I got an idea!"

* * *

Essex was walking down the hallway back to her room she shared with Enterprise.

When she opened the door, she wasn't expecting the sight she saw.

"Oh, hey there Essex." Enterprise said turning her head towards Essex when she opened the door.

When Essex had walked in, Enterprise was half-naked and getting dressed. And it didn't seem like Enterprise felt any shame in front of Essex.

"Uh, what's going on?" Essex asked confused.

"Ah, nothing really." Enterprise said as she continued getting dressed into the uniform that she was holding.

Essex still had a confused look on her face.

"Err, it doesn't look like nothing."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Well...you're putting on my clothes."

What Essex was seeing was that Enterprise was putting on the familiar black and orange Essex-class uniform. From what she could see from the rest of the room, Enterprise had dug into her drawer and took out one of her spare uniforms for this.

"Oh, this? Ah, sorry about taking one without your permission."

"No, it's fine." Essex said. "I just kind of want to know why you're putting it on though."

"Well..." Enterprise began to explain her thought process that had occurred to her earlier.

"I'm the only fleet carrier that's not an Essex so I kind of stand out a lot. So I kind of wanted to try on your guys' uniform so that can blend in with you guys."

"I see. I guess that makes kind of sense." Essex said. "But what about the fact that you're not an Essex-class carrier?"

"Hey, you guys are pretty much bigger Yorktowns, I can totally pass off as one."

"Hmm, I guess."

"So is it alright if I borrow your uniform?"

"I don't see why not for one outfit."

"Yay! Thanks a lot Little E!" Enterprise said as she ran over and hugged Essex.

"Hehe no problem Big E."

Enterprise giggled as she backed off and broke away her hug on Essex. After stepping back with some space she spread her arms out. Enterprise started checking herself out as she rotated her body and moved her head around.

"You know, I always thought your guys' outfit looked pretty cool."

"Thanks." Essex said as she was also taking in the sight of Enterprise wearing her uniform. "But you know, I think it looks pretty good on you. It actually fits you pretty well."

"Haha thanks Little E." Enterprise smiled.

She then moved back forward again and moved to Essex's side and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "It's so much cooler now that we have matching outfits together!" Enterprise exclaimed as she did the side by side comparison.

Essex could only have an amused smile on her face as Enterprise nestled up to her. She couldn't help but get caught up in Enterprise's enthusiasm.

"I wonder what everyone else will think when they see you like this." Essex wondered.

* * *

"Gyahh! Big E!" Lexington gleefully exclaimed as she saw her with their uniform. "You look marvelous in that uniform"

"I'll be honest, doesn't look half-bad." Hornet said.

"Fills it in quite well." Yorktown said.

"I'll say." Bunker Hill low whistled.

"Totally fits in with the rest of the family." Intrepid said.

All of the Essexes had nodded in agreement.

"Aww, thanks guys." Enterprise smiled

"If you wanted to borrow an outfit, you should have asked me!" Lexington exclaimed. "I would have loved to see Enterprise in my clothes!"

"But we all wear the same clothes Lex." Wasp said.

"But I could have had the clothes that Enterprise wore when she returned it. Essex, you'll give me your outfit she wore right?"

"Err, maybe. Probably not."

* * *

 **Hacksaw Ridge**

The doors to the movie theater opened and out came a dozen shipgirls.

They had just finished watching Hacksaw Ridge. Since the girls were pretty much military personnel being the spirits of ships, they were very partial to war films and were excited for this movie to come out.

Now that they had finished the movie, they were excitedly discussing the contents of the film.

"Man, those battle scenes were intense."

"All of the explosions, gunfire, and effects were pretty top notch."

"Remember the shore bombardment scene?"

"That was an Iowa-class battleship right? I wonder if Iowa or her sisters got a kick out of that."

"Andrew Garfield was so cute as Doss."

"Man, that whole blood donation scene was cheesy."

"The green flare nightmare scared the shit out of me."

"Poor Smitty man."

The girls were talking about a wide arrange of topics from the movie.

"The movie was great. I loved how Doss was able to save all of those people." Vestal said.

"That was crazy what he did." Penascola said.

"It was. And you know, I can totally sympathize with Doss about his situation." Vestal said.

"Are you a conscientious objector too?"

"No, but I can totally relate to him because I can't pick up a weapon."

"Isn't that the same thing? Or did you mean to say that you relate to him because you're a 7th Day Adventist too?"

"No! I mean, I literally can't pick up a weapon. I'm a repair ship! I can't mount any turrets like you guys can."

"Ohhh, I get it."

"But besides that, I can relate a lot to him. A repair ship is a lot like a medic for the Navy."

"Well, you're pretty much like our Doss Vestal." Penascola said "You've helped saved and repaired a lot of ships. We should make a movie about you too."

"Aww thanks. You're making me blush."


	13. Christmas

"Aaaaand the final touch!" Enterprise exclaimed.

She reached up with the Star in her hands and placed it on top of the tree.

After lowering down from her toes, she turned her head to the side. "Alright, hit it Shoukaku!" Enterprise called out to the white-haired girl off to the side.

"Hai." Shoukaku responded with a smile as she put the two plugs together that connected the Christmas tree to the outlet in their room.

Suddenly, the lights that adorned the Christmas tree all lit up in a bright explosion illuminating the room.

Enterprise let out a low whistle as she stepped back to take a look and admire the tree.

"That looks beautiful."

"I agree." Zuikaku said stepping up right next to Enterprise.

"Indeed." Shoukaku said finally joining the other 2.

It was that time of the year again. With the winter season rolling in and the holidays coming, there could only mean a couple of things. All over the naval base were decorations being hung up, trees being stood up, and girls getting into the spirit of Christmas.

"Ah! I'm so glad Christmas is finally around the corner!" Enterprise exclaimed happily as she jumped up.

"You're certainly an excited one for Christmas." Zuikaku stated.

"But it's not like we don't enjoy Christmas either." Shoukaku rebutted.

As it was, the two Crane sisters were indeed getting into the spirit of Christmas too. Instead of their usual outfits that they were, they were now wearing the typical Christmas themed red and white Santa-like clothes.

Enterprise had also opted to wear the same type of outfit as them when she saw it.

"Everyone seems to be getting in the Christmas spirits. You guys look so cute in those outfits." Enterprise said turning around to face the sisters and look at them.

"Aww, thanks Enterprise-san." Shoukaku beamed at the compliment.

Zuikaku only grunted in acknowledgement of the compliment.

"I even like how you have cute little bells on your ribbons for your twintails." Enterprise reached forward with one of her hands and pushed the bell on her left twintail. A soothing ringing sound following after. "Ring Christmas bells, merrily ring!"

"Hey! Don't touch them." Zuikaku said slapping Enterprise's hand away.

"Ehh. But they look fun to play with."

"That doesn't mean you can get into my personal space and touch my hair."

"But you've never had a problem with me doing that before."

"I always did!"

Shoukaku giggled. "To be fair Zuikaku-chan, what did you think would happen when you put those bells on? I kind of want to push them myself."

"Not you too Shoukaku-nee."

Enterprise and Shoukaku giggled while Zuikaku only let out a sigh.

"You know what, you're just lucky it's Christmas." Zuikaku sighed. "I'm more tolerant of your antics because I don't want to ruin the Christmas cheer."

"Well, it's an improvement. At least you aren't as grumpy the last 2 holidays."

* * *

 _~Thanksgiving~  
_

 _Over at a table were all of the American girls gathered around together.  
_

 _In front of them on the table was what seemed to be feast. A whole gallery of food ranging from mashed potatoes, casserole, ham, vegetables, bread, and all other sorts of food all sitting various bowls and plates with silverware.  
_

 _"What are you guys doing?"_

 _Enterprise who was seated at one edge of the table turned around to see Zuikaku approaching._

 _Their table had been pretty much in the center of the cafeteria, which had attracted a lot of attention. Suffice to say, they had gathered a lot of attention as many of the Japanese girls were looking over at what was going on, some with drool hanging out of their mouths as their mouths watered at the wide array of food they had._

 _"I know you Americans eat a lot but this is usually way more than what I see you guys usually eat." Zuikaku commented.  
_

 _"That's because it's a special occasion."  
_

 _"Special...occasion?" Zuikaku tilted her head.  
_

 _"We've prepared and cooked all of this food for a couple of days exactly for this occasion!" Saratoga exclaimed._

 _"And what exactly is it?_

 _"It's Thanksgiving!" All of the Americans exclaimed in sync.  
_

 _"Thanks...giving?"  
_

 _"Do you not know what it is?" Enterprise asked.  
_

 _Zuikaku shook her head._

 _It wasn't particularly a shock to the Americans that she didn't know about it. They knew that Thanksgiving was a holiday that mostly only their section of the world celebrated. So it came to no surprise that the Japanese wouldn't know about it.  
_

 _"Basically it's a holiday that celebrates all we are thankful for." Essex said._

 _"And the way we celebrate is by having a huge feast!" Enterprise exclaimed. "So come have a seat with us and join us." Enterprise said as she pushed Zuikaku right next to her._

 _"Eh? Wait."_

 _"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll love it. Besides, you're just in the time for the reveal of the most important part of the Thanksgiving dinner. I'm sure you'll love it."_

 _Enterprise stood up and pulled closer a plate that had been covered with silver lid. She reached her hand over to the handle on top and pulled the lid off to reveal the contents._

 _"The Turkey!"_

 _"Are you making fun of me?!"_

* * *

 _~Halloween~_

 _"Is that really the best costumes you guys have for Halloween?" Saratoga sighed._

 _"I think it's pretty good." Lexington said._

 _"Yeah, I like our costumes a lot." Enterprise said._

 _"I know that your nicknames are cool and all, but is that really all you're basing your costumes off of?" Essex asked.  
_

 _In front of Saratoga were two figures, or they were two figures if you could make them out from the fact that they were covered in sheets._

 _One of them was a gray sheet with two eye holes. The other was a blue sheet with two eye holes as well._

 _"That's right! As the Gray Ghost and Blue Ghost, it makes perfect sense for us to be dressed like this." Enterprise said.  
_

 _"I think the point of Halloween was to wear costumes that would scare people. I don't think you're going to scare anyone dressed like that."_

 _"We won't know unless we try. Come on, let's try it out on Zuikaku and Shoukaku and see what they think." Enterprise said_

 _Suddenly, a twinkle came into Lexington's eye from underneath the sheet she was in._

 _"I think that's an excellent idea E." Lexington said deviously._

 _"Alright, let's do it. Let's go and see what they think." Enterprise said happily as she gestured for Lexington to come with her and head towards their own room._

 _The two ran out into the hallway towards the room that Enterprise shared with the Crane sisters._

 _"O god, I can only imagine how this going to go." Essex said._

 _"What do you mean? They're probably going to think their costumes are kind of iffy too." Saratoga said._

 _"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" A scream echoed in the hallways._

 _"Or not..."_

 _"I'm betting that whatever caused that scream, wasn't related to the costumes." Essex said._

 _As soon as Essex said that, a figure came bolting down the hallway. Following behind her was another figure with a blue sheet wrapped around her._

 _"Hey, come back! I just want to haunt you!" Lexington yelled. "It's Halloween!"_

 _"You already try to do that on normal days!" Zuikaku yelled back.  
_

* * *

 _"See Shoukaku, I told you our costumes were scary." Enterprise said._

 _"I think it's mostly due to the fact that Zuikaku-chan is more scared of Lexington than she is your costumes Enterprise-san." Shoukaku sweatdropped.  
_

* * *

"I was grumpy because you were picking on me those holidays!" Zuikaku snarled.

"I was not!" Enterprise said. "You got offended by the turkey for no reason."

"You know darn well why I got offended!" Zuikaku said. "And you didn't even try to stop Lexington on Halloween!"

"Because I had to go trick or treating around the base!"

"But we don't even celebrate Halloween in Japan!" Zuikaku said. "How would they know that they'd have to give you candy?"

"It didn't hurt to try." Enterprise said. "Plus there's still the 'Trick' part!"

"Although, I think the little destroyers were a bit traumatized after you showed up on their doorsteps." Shoukaku said. "I apologize Enterprise-san, it seems that your Grey Ghost costume was indeed scary."

"Thank you!" Enterprise said happily.

Zuikaku facepalmed. "I hate you."

"Come on, don't be a grinch Zuikaku." Enterprise said. "I thought you just said you were going to be more cheery this Christmas."

"I wouldn't be a grinch if it wasn't for you! It used to be Kaga but now it's always you that's causing me migraines."

"Are you implying that it's my fault for the way you are?"

"Yes! It is all your fault."

"How mean!" Enterprise exclaimed.

"Now now Zuikaku-chan, is that any way to treat Enterprise-san?" Shoukaku said.

"How can you say that Shoukaku-nee after you've seen what she's done to me?!"

"She still doesn't trust me after all this time Shoukaku!" Enterprise suddenly wrapped herself around Shoukaku and started fake sobbing into her chest.

"There there." Shoukaku said rubbing Enterprise's head.

Shoukaku giggled. Then she turned to Zuikaku. "Come on Zuikaku-chan, you don't really mean that do you? You've been getting along very well with Enterprise-san these last couple of months. Is it really fine to be like this during Christmas?"

Zuikaku let out a sigh. She knew how this was all just in fun and that they were teasing, but she couldn't help but feel that they were probing her for her true feelings. "Alright fine. I'll admit at the very least that...sometimes you're not that bad. And I do sometimes enjoy being together with you." She said with a little blush.

"Yay! I knew you loved me Zuikaku." Enterprise said cheerfully and jumped up from wrapping around Shoukaku over to Zuikaku.

"That was a quick change." Zuikaku said with a deadpan expression.

Enterprise said. "Yeah, well, I'm just glad to hear straight from you that you loved me."

"Now that's an exaggeration!" Zuikaku exclaimed as her blush from earlier got redder.

Enterprise just grinned with a big smile.

"Well anyways, that aside." Enterprise said turning back towards the tree they had put up earlier. "Now that we have a tree, now we can put the presents underneath it!"

"I just have a feeling that whatever you got me will backfire on me." Zuikaku said.

* * *

"Oooh! It's the Holidays!" Lexington exclaimed happily.

"Christmastime is always fun." Essex said.

"Indeed! This holiday brings up various opportunities as well." Lexington chuckled with a...devious tone?

"Sis...What are you up to?" Essex asked.

"Oh nothing."

"It's never nothing with you sis."

"It's just, with Christmas, it's the time of the year where you spend time together with your friends and loved ones, right?"

"Uh huh, I can already see where you're going with this."

"I'm going to use this opportunity to get closer to Enterprise!"

Essex sighed. "That's what I figured."

"I even have a plan on what I'm going to do this Christmas to get closer to her."

"Can't you just approach her normally like me or Sara do?"

Lexington ignored Essex's question. "I'm going to do it using this!" Lexington suddenly pulled a mistletoe out of nowhere.

"So, what are you planning to do with a mistletoe." Essex asked. _Although I can probably guess why._ She thought.

"Uufufu. It's part of my plan you see." Lexington said. "My plan to get a smooch from Enterprise!"

 _And there it is._ Essex thought. "And how do you plan to do that."

"With this!" Lexington displayed up a hat. It was just a normal hat. The difference being is that it had like a little rod that stuck out from it.

Lexington then stuck the mistletoe to the end of the little pole.

"I just have to catch Enterprise out and get her under the mistletoe as me and voila!"

"That's it? That's your whole plan?"

"Yes. As dictated by the rules laid out by Christmas, any two people caught underneath a mistletoe must share a kiss. This is as good as an opportunity as I'm going to get!"

"I guess that's as good a plan as any. But that's considering if anyone will actually abide by that tradition." Essex sighed. "Where'd you even get that anyway?"

"From Kongou. She's going to use the same plan to try to get the Admiral to kiss her."

* * *

Washington and South Dakota watched as Konogou tried furiously to get the Admiral underneath her mistletoe.

"TEITOKU! Come here! I've got your Christmas present for you!" Kongou said chasing after the man.

"I appreciate the sentiment Kongou but no thank you!" The Admiral yelled back as he was still running around the naval base trying to escape from Kongou's grasp.

The two American battleships had opted to visit the Kongou sisters and wish them a Merry Christmas. What they didn't expect was to get caught up in Kongou's antics.

Well actually, they usually did expect to get caught up in whatever Kongou was up to.

"She's really going at it, isn't she?" Washington said.

"Christmas is one of the times of the year where nee-sama really amplifies her attempts at the Admiral. It's second only to Valentine's Day." Kirishima chimed in right next to the American girls.

"I've always wondered. If he's aware of her feelings, why doesn't he just accept them?" Washington asked.

"Our Admiral says he wants to be professional and respect the space and feelings of the girls." Kirishima said. "Not that that declaration has ever stopped Onee-sama." She said looking back towards the high speed chase.

"I'm kind of feeling sorry for the Admiral. He really looks like he's running for dear life." South Dakota said as the two still figures left behind a blazing trail as they ran.

"At least this isn't as bad as last year, you should have seen it. Kongou-nee-sama wrapped herself up as a present and tried to give herself to the Admiral." Kirishima said.

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"And she was naked while she was doing it."

"Oh."

A silence washed over them for a moment as South Dakota and Washington made a quick prayer for the Admiral to be alright.

* * *

Saratoga was drinking from a mug as she downed its alcoholic contents down her throat. She loved having a good drink. when Christmas comes around, there were a variety of activities that one could do. Sing Christmas carols, exchange gifts with people, hang decoration, or maybe even drink heavily.

It was obvious what Saratoga had chosen to do. Saratoga was feeling kind of lonely since Enterprise was spending time with the Crane sisters, the two Essex sisters were together, and the battleships were hanging out with the Kongous. So she decided to hit the bar on the base.

But she wasn't alone this time!

"Ahhh." Prinz let out a satisfied sigh as she finishing her drink.

Sitting right next to Saratoga was Prinz Eugen. Just a little while back, Prinz Eugen had approached Saratoga after her attempt to talk to the German girl. Suffice to say, they had kicked it off. They were now enjoying each other's company and had decided to go to a bar to celebrate Christmas.

"For a little cruiser, you sure are capable of downing a lot." Saratoga commented.

"Hey, I'm a Heavy Cruiser!" Prinz Eugen puffed her cheeks. "Besides, we Germans love beer the most!"

Saratoga chuckled. "You guys sure do." She said as she took her own swig. "And speaking of 'you Germans', where's Bismarck? I usually see you hang around her and I would think that you would spend Christmas with her."

"She's outside playing football, soccer to you Americans, with Warspite I think?"

* * *

Much like how the German troops and British troops had decided on a truce on the eve of Christmas during WWI, Bismarck and Warspite had decided to settle for playing each other in a game of soccer.

They saw how the Americans and Japanese were getting along just fine now and decided that maybe they could do the same.

"Come on you bloody Kraut! Is that all you've got?" Warspite mocked. "You jerry wankers are not all that cracked up to be!

"I've got more than just enough for a limey bastard like you!" Bismarck said. "You tea-sipping bastards are going down!"

* * *

"I'm sure they're getting along fine." Prinz said.

"Hmm."

"But anyways, I did want to get to know you better Miss Saratoga which is why I approached you."

"And why is that?"

"Well I was in the US Navy before and I thought it was about time I'd make an American friend." Prinz Eugen chuckled. "And because you were there too when we...you know..." Prinz mumbled towards the end.

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about." Saratoga winked at Prinz with one eye. They didn't need to say the one place where they met before.

"So I thought it'd be nice to get along with each other." Prinz said.

Saratoga smiled. She was glad that she was finally getting another friend outside of the Americans.

"Well I welcome becoming kindred spirits." Saratoga said as she raised her mug.

Prinz Eugen also smiled as she clinked her own mug against Saratoga's.

* * *

"Why is this happening?!"

"Eh? You were the one that told me to protect you from Lexington."

When Lexington had made her way over to where Enterprise was to enact her plan, she had found Enterprise together with the Crane sisters. That of course meant Zuikaku was there and that of course meant Lexington went into a rage.

So now, Enterprise was carrying Zuikaku in a princess style manner while being chased by Lexington around the base.

Essex and Shoukaku were left behind and had decided that they would watch the chase go on together outside.

"Oh hey, you guys are here too?"

Essex and Shoukaku turned around to see Washington, South Dakota, and Kirishima were there too. Washington had been the one that noticed the two carriers.

"What are you guys doing?" Essex asked as she and Shoukaku made their way over towards them.

"Ah, Kongou is chasing down the Admiral so we're out here trying to keep track of them." South Dakota said.

"Huh, we're doing the same thing and trying to watch out for Lexington chasing after Zuikaku."

Suddenly as if on cue, two groups of dust ran around two corners towards each other.

"Uh oh." Essex said.

Everyone in the group could see that the two groups were on a collision course towards each other.

"~TEI~ ~TO~ ~KU~" Kongou exclaimed as she launched herself as her feet lifted off the ground and she was like a missile heading towards the Admiral..

And as Kongou launched herself towards the Admiral, she landed squarely on his back which in turn pummeled him straight into the ground.

From Enterprise's point of view, she couldn't see much what with her checking over her shoulder towards Lexington and the fact that she was carrying Zuikaku in front of her. This in turn meant that she couldn't see in front of her the two clattered people all over the ground.

That was when Enterprise suddenly and fell forward with a crash into the pile as dust clouds raised up into the air.

Seeing them crash, Lexington slowed down and stopped right in front of the bodies.

It seemed that there was a mess as the 4 people had fallen over each other.

But there was something that phased Lexington.

As the dust cleared. She could see that Enterprise's body had landed right on top of Zuikaku's. It looked like Enterprise was hovering over Zuikaku as their faces were inches were apart. But that wasn't even the worst thing for her.

Kongou's hat flown off and had landed over on top of Enterprise's head. The one that had held a mistletoe.

"NOOOOO!" Lexington yelled. "How could my most hated enemy obtain the thing that is most precious to me!"

"No fair! That was my hat and plan!" Kongou objected.

"Ehh?!" Zuikaku looked up and was horrified to see that there was indeed a mistletoe above her and Enterprise.

It was already embarrassing enough being this close to Enterprise physically with her body on top of hers. But the the mistletoe...

Zuikaku's face started heating up. She knew all too well about the tradition of the mistletoe. And she and Enterprise had been caught under it.

Zuikaku lowered her head from looking up at the mistletoe down to Enterprise's face. She hesitated a little bit as she was worried about what Enterprise's reaction all of this would be but she wanted to know how she was handling all of this.

When her eyes settled on Enterprise, she found something very surprising. The expression on Enterprise's face was something that was bashful. And even more surprising was how red her face was getting.

Zuikaku had never ever seen Enterprise this flustered before.

They stared right into each others eyes. Both were indeed very red and embarrassed in their current situation. But they stayed silent. More time and moments had passed as they stood still, determining what to do next.

"So are you guys actually going to kiss?" The Admiral piped in.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long hiatus guys. In the last month I had finals for college so I didn't really write as much.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this quick chapter I wrote up for Christmas. I actually have bits and pieces written up for more chapters already so hopefully I can write those up soon.**


	14. MotW: Enterprise and the Essexes 2

**Yorktown**

In the dorm room that Enterprise and Essex shared, there were currently two girls that occupied in the room.

Over on one side was Yorktown was sitting down on Essex's bed. While on the other was Enterprise that sat in her own bed across from her. It had seemed Essex was currently gone at the moment since the room had been empty when the pair walked in and so it was just the two of them.

As for the reason they were there, Enterprise began to recall the moment that lead them to here.

* * *

 _"Hey there Little Y. What's going on?" Enterprise asked._

 _Enterprise had been just been resting around like the rest of the fleet when she saw Yorktown approach her. She had perked up and turned her head towards Yorktown to greet her._

 _But to Enterprise, it had looked like Yorktown had a bit of an anxious look on her face._

 _"I just wanted to talk to ask you something." Yorktown responded.  
_

 _"Oh? What did you want to talk about? I'm all ears."_

 _"Well..." Yorktown shuffled her feet. "I heard from Hornet that you talked to her about her uh, predecessor." Yorktown scratched the back of her head. "So I was just wondering..."_

 _"You want to learn about yours too?" Enterprise interjected when Yorktown didn't finish her sentence._

 _Yorktown nodded. "I've always been interested to know what the previous Yorktown was like ever since we've learned that me and Hornet looked like your sisters." Yorktown said. "But uh, I don't really mind if you don't want to if you don't want to talk about it." Yorktown felt that the topic of her sisters that were gone was kind of a sensitive topic ever since Yorktown had met Enterprise and saw her break into tears after she saw her and Hornet._

 _"I don't mind at all Little Y. You know I talked about it with Hornet so I'll be okay with talking to you about it."_ _ _Enterprise shook her head._ "But thanks for being considerate." She smiled._

 _Yorktown could only nod and smile back as a part of her worries left her._

 _"I did promise you and Hornet I would tell you guys more about my sisters." Enterprise said. "So let's go to my room and I'll tell you a story."_

* * *

Yorktown had been sitting patiently waiting for Enterprise to start after they had moved over to her room and settled in.

"Let's see, where do I begin." Enterprise mused as she slapped her hands on her knees. "So you wanted to know what Yorktown was like right?"

Yorktown nodded.

"Well I guess the first thing to get out of the way Yorktown was my older sister. And just like any younger sibling, I looked up to her. She was that strong elder figure you could look up to." Enterprise said as she started to recall fondly of her older sister.

She gazed over at Yorktown. "She was strong too. You guys think I'm tough for what I went through, but my sister was also tough as nails."

Yorktown's face piqued with interest. "Wow, even tougher than you?" From the stories that Yorktown had heard about all the battles Enterprise went through, she qouldn't believe that someone could be tougher than Enterprise.

"Mmhmm, you better believe it. I guess it was fitting that our older sister was the toughest of the Yorktowns." Enterprise nodded with a touch of pride in it.

"She was always the one that tried her hardest when we were training as carriers. The old Lady Lex was astounded by how much enthusiasm Yorktown had in trying to do her best. Basically, she was a model sister to look up to." Enterprise said with fondness.

"Wow, she must have been really something if someone like you looked up to her." Yorktown said with awe.

"Yeah, she really was the best big sister I could ask for." Enterprise said with a small smile.

Enterprise then began to go off and talk about a plethora of stories that she had to tell about Yorktown during their training days before the war started. Yorktown had sat there patiently and listened and took in all of Enterprise's words as she intently listened about her predecessor.

Yorktown was enjoying what Enterprise had been telling her.

Enterprise first recalled the fun moments that Enterprise shared with Yorktown. Then Enterprise began describing the traits about Yorktown and how diligent of a carrier she was during their training. To Yorktown, it really was a sight to see Enterprise singing praises about her older sister.

But after a little while, the curious bone of her body started to poke at her. The obvious thing in mind, what had happened to Yorktown?

Yorktown knew that Enterprise's older sister was gone ever since she had met Enterprise. So then, the biggest question was, what had happened to her? Enterprise was singing praises about her older sibling that this made her all the more curious of what had happened. Obviously no one in war is invulnerable, but Yorktown wanted to know how someone as strong as Enterprise's older sister died from everything she's heard so far.

Yorktown bit her lip, she didn't want to be that insensitive about asking Enterprise about the details of her death. She didn't want to make her tell her about a probably painful experience for her.

"It's okay to ask you know."

Yorktown suddenly snapped out of her little daze and looked at Enterprise to see the words had come from her.

"Ask what?"

Enterprise let out a little sigh with a smile. "It's okay to be curious about what happened to my sister." Enterprise said.

Yorktown's face went a little red over Enterprise being easily able to read her. She slowly nodded in response to Enterprise. "I am curious. With how tough you've said your sister was, I kind of want to know what had happened. But I didn't want to bring back any painful memories for you."

Enterprise smiled. "Thanks again Little Y for being considerate. But as I said earlier, I don't mind telling you."

"Are you sure?" Yorktown asked.

Enterprise nodded. "Positive."

Yorktown's little anxious look seemed to go away from her face and her body relaxed a bit more as she sat there waiting for Enterprise to continue.

Enterprise closed her eyes and let out a sigh after a couple of moments. "Well, you know about the famous Battle of Midway right?"

Yorktown nodded. "Of course I do, everyone knows about it. It's the battle that turned the tide of the war and the one you distinguished yourself where you took down all of those Japanese carriers!" Yorktown said with a shine in her eyes.

Enterprise chuckled. "Well while that is true, I didn't do it myself. Yorktown and Hornet had also been there too during the battle."

Then Enterprise's face turned a little solemn for a second. "It's also the battle where Yorktown had gone down."

"Oh...I'm sorry." Yorktown apologized. Her face started to flush a little bit in embarrassment now. Yorktown mentally hit herself for the enthusiasm she showed about the Battle at Midway. It had always been known to most people like herself and her sisters that the battle was one of the most famous and decisive moments of the war. Everyone had always touted it as one of the most finest moments. But she had never heard much about the losses that could have occurred and never thought about what could have been lost there.

"It's fine Little Y." Enterprise said. "It really was one of the most successful battles we've ever had, it just...came at a little cost."

Yorktown frowned a little. Enterprise might have worded it differently, but Yorktown could feel that the loss of her sister was definitely more than just 'a little cost'."

Enterprise noticed Yorktown's expression and started talking again. "What happened to Yorktown wasn't something that was tragic as if she went down without a fight. If anything, it's precisely why I said that Yorktown was one of the toughest people I knew. Heck, even before the battle even began she was already toughing it out."

"Before the battle?"

"You know the Battle of the Coral Sea right?"

Yorktown nodded.

"Well, my sister got banged up there in that battle. She was also even more hurt after we had lost Lady Lex, who she considered a close friend." Enterprise said. "But she persevered through it and got herself back up and repaired just in time for Midway. You ever hear that miracle they talk about? That was her."

"I think I heard about that. That was her?" Yorktown asked?

Enteprise nodded. "Yorktown pulled herself up because she didn't want her sisters to go at that battle alone. It was her job as the oldest to protect us." Enterprise said. "And protect us she did. At Midway, when the Japanese started their counter attack, Yorktown was the first carrier at the front because she wanted to protect us. She was hit with bombs and torpedos but that didn't stop her. Her repair crew got her back and ready in shape. When the 2nd counter attack came, Yorktown was at the front again of it all. But the most impressive part of it all, she was still standing after that."

"You weren't kidding E when you said that she was tough." Yorktown said.

"I wasn't lying when I said that she was tougher than me." Enterprise said.

"But wait, you said she was still standing after that." Yorktown said. "I thought that you said she went down at Midway."

"Well that's the kicker. After the battle, a bunch of destroyers were trying to rescue and salvage her while she was floating in the water even after all of the damage she took." Enterprise explained. "Unfortunately, a Japanese submarine had slipped by undetected and saw my sister. You could guess what happened next."

"Oh."

"Yeah..." Enterprise said. "That was one of the most heartbreaking moments for me and Hornet. We were so sure that we could save Yorktown and that she was going to make through it just fine. Then in one moment, all of a sudden that chance was just ripped away from us." Enterprise's tone had suddenly begun to become more somber as she began to recollect that moment. The feeling of what had happened began to surface.

Yorktown had noticed it too. Suddenly, she stood up and walked over to Enterprise and wrapped herself around her.

Enterprise reeled in surprise from the sudden contact but relaxed and smiled as she buried herself into Yorktown's embrace, relishing the comfort that Yorktown was trying to give to her.

"Thanks Little Y."

"I'm sorry E."

"You don't have to apologize for anything." Enterprise smiled.

"I'm sorry for making you remember that pain."

"Oh hush." Enterprise said as she wrapped her own two arms around Yorktown and squeezed her. "As I said, I don't mind telling you about this."

Yorktown slowly grew a small smile as she also got to be embraced back by Enterprise. She mentally laughed as she thought that she was supposed to be the one comforting her.

The two stayed in an embraced for a couple more seconds before breaking off.

Yorktown said. "Well let me say thanks for telling me about Yorktown."

"And thanks for listening to it." Enterprise said.

Yorktown's faced slightly contorted in confusion when Enterprise said thanks. Enterprise chuckled at it.

"Telling you about her has its own benefits. Getting to share my memories of her helped me to continue to remember the nice memories I had with her." Enterprise smiled.

"And now that you know now too about her, you can help Yorktown's spirit to live on."

Yorktown smiled. "I'll do my best to continue your sister's legacy. As the current Yorktown, I'll try my best to be as good as someone like your sister."

Enterprise chuckled and put her fist up to her mouth at Yorktown's declaration. Yorktown looked up at her with a confused expression.

"You don't need to be like my sister. You just need to be you." Enterprise said. "You might have the same face and name as my sister, but you're still you. Just do the best that you can."

With the words of encouragement from Enterprise, Yorktown felt herself beaming. She smiled and nodded up at Enterprise.

Enterprise's eyes scanned up and down over Yorktown in front of her.

"You know, even after saying that, it's kind of weird when I look at you."

Yorktown's face kind of scrunched up a little. "Is it still weird to you that we have the faces of your dead friends and family." Yorktown said worriedly.

Enterprise waved her hands and chuckled to calm the young Essex down. "No no no, it's nothing like that."

Enterprise walked over in front of Yorktown and patted her head.

"It's just a little weird thought."You have the face of my older sister." Enterprise said reaching her hand down and rubbing Yorktown's head. "Yet you're like a little sister to me. The contrast is so weird." Enterprise giggled.

Yorktown chuckled as well. Feeling a little bit elated at hearing the words that Enterprise acknowledged her like a sister. Even though she knew Enterprise treated all of the Essexes like little sisters, it still made her feel warm.

"Is it really that jarring."

"Yes, it really is. But it's not a bad feeling." Enterprise giggled.

* * *

 **Old Toys**

A bunch of clanging was ringing throughout the room as Enterprise was currently rummaging through a chest. The said chest was her own personal chest that she used to store some of her belongings and personal effects.

With the fleet resting, refueling, and rearming before they went out again to continue to campaign, Enterprise thought that now was as good a time as any to clean her stuff up before she left. And that was what led her here to this moment where she was rifling through her stuff.

Enterprise was glad she decided to do this. As she peered into the chest's contents, there were a couple of things that caught the glint in her eyes.

She lowered her hand and reached over to grab it.

"Oh ho, it's been a while since I've seen these things."

"What is it E?"

"Whoa!"

Enterprise jumped up very quickly at the sudden intrusion of a new voice that came from behind her and also having a mini heart-attack. Essex was out so she hadn't been expecting anyone to come back to her room any time soon.

She turned her head around to find that it was Wasp that had been the voice that suddenly appeared.

Enterprise let out a little sigh as she closed her eyes and put her right hand on her chest. "Whoa Wasp, you scared me there for a moment. You just popped up out of nowhere."

"Not really, I just kind of walked through the door." Wasp said pointing over towards the open door behind her.

Enterprise turned her head to the door. "How'd you even get in?"

"The door was open."

Enterprise blinked for a moment. "Darn, I guess Essex left it open before she left." Enterprise shrugged.

"What you doing here anyway?" Enterprise asked turning back to Wasp.

Wasp smiled. "Well I wanted to see you!" She beamed.

Enterprise in turn smiled back and nodded her head, affirming Wasp's expedition into her room.

Much like all of the other Essexes, Wasp had looked up to Enterprise and was one of her fans. And again like all of the other Essexes, she had fallen under Enterprise's growing umbrella of little sisters that she had dubbed them as.

Much like how she told Yorktown, she too found Wasp's appearance to be precisely the same as her late cousin's was kind of surprising. It wasn't just that her face was the same, it was kind of jarring to her because Wasp had been a smaller carrier and now this Wasp had looked kind of bigger and older like the Essex-class.

But she digressed.

"Anyways, what's the big discovery you looked so happy about?" Wasp asked as she walked and leaned over right by Enterprise's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, these." Enterprise said as she again reached into her chest. After some cluttering, she finally grabbed hold of the target items in her hands and pulled them out.

Wasp looked on with interest as she saw Enterprise pull out the items. They had seemed to be planes.

"To answer your question, these are just some of my old planes." Enterprise said as she held them out.

"Old planes?"

"Yup. Old planes."

Wasp leaned over to look at the little planes in Enterprise's hands. "Whoa, I've never seen those types of planes before." She said with surprise.

"I bet you wouldn't have." Enterprise said. "This right here in my left hand is the Grumman F4F Wildcat. It's the little brother of the Hellcat."

Enterprise then looked to her right hand." And here on my right is the Douglas TBD Devastator."

Wasp's eyes scanned over the planes. "That's so cool. I've never had a chance to see any older planes before."

Enterprise giggled. "Yeah well, I'd say you guys are lucky then. You've never had to fly these things before since you were born after they were phased out." Enterprise said.

"Hmm? Why?" Wasp asked with a questioning look. "Were they that bad of planes or something?"

"Well, they weren't exactly bad per se. They were just kind of outdated a little and they weren't all that better compared to their counterparts on the Japanese side." Enterprise said. "The Wildcat was a perfectly fine plane. The Devastator on the other hand..." Enterprise shuttered as she recalled the Devastator's disastrous performance at Midway.

"As I said you guys are lucky we have all of these new planes like the Hellcat, Corsair, and Avenger now. You see back when-"

Enterprise suddenly froze up. It was as if a dawning realization started coming onto Enterprise's face. Wasp noticed and looked up at Enterprise with a curious look.

"O God I feel like I'm starting to sound like an old man." Enterprise said. "I felt like I was about to go on a tangent and say something like 'back in my day, we had to use Wildcats and Devastators while nowadays you kids get all of these fancy schmancy Hellcats and Avengers'". Enterprise said mimicking an old man voice to the best of her ability.

Wasp stared at Enterprise for a second, then she let out a giggle. "You're not that old yet E." She said trying to reassure Enterprise.

"Yeah, well, you get the point what I'm trying to say. You guys are lucky you got the new planes right off the bat."

"Huh, so is that the reason why you had a bright look on your face when you heard about getting new planes for your refit?" Wasp mused.

Enterprise blushed. "Heheh, I guess."

Back when the fleet was at Pearl Harbor, the Essexes got the pleasure to watch Enterprise freak out like a child getting a new toy when she was told she was being given new planes. Her eyes had shone when she got the new Hellcats and Avengers added to her hangar.

"Still though, old planes still have their cool antiquity to it." Wasp said.

Enterprise looked down at her old planes. "Yeah, I guess so. They do serve as a nice memory for the developments we've gotten in planes. Soon you guys are going to be experiencing something like this."

"I guess that's true. I wonder what new planes we'll get in the future though."

"Funny you mention that, that's precisely why I said you guys are going to experiencing it soon." Enterprise said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the future is actually kind of near. Haven't you heard? They're going to phase out the Dauntless out for a new dive bomber."

"Wait, what? They're replacing the Dauntless?! But the Dauntless is so good!" Wasp exclaimed with a surprised look on her face.

"That was my exact same reaction too." Enterprise mused. The Dauntless had been one of the planes special to her, especially after what had happened at Midway. Her pilots loved using the SBD.

"But soon we're going to be getting this new plane called the SB2C Helldiver."

"The Helldiver?"

"Yup. Supposed to be a newer, faster dive bomber with a bigger payload."

"That...sounds good."

"Skeptical about it?"

"It's just..." Wasp said. "Aww man, I got so used to the Dauntless. It's going to feel weird using new planes."

"Now you'll know how I feel." Enterprise chuckled.

"Yeah, but I wonder how these new planes will be compared to the SBD. I won't complain until after we try them out but I feel like I'm going to miss the SBD."

"I'll miss it too." Enterprise chuckled. "But technology moves on. At least now you have those planes that you have that can keep as memories. You can stick them into your older belongings like I did with my older planes and start your collection."

Wasp giggled. "That's true." Wasp said.

* * *

 **Preferences  
**

"Great job Little E!" Enterprise said patting Essex on the back.

"Thanks Big E!" Essex said as she smiled up towards Enterprise.

Enterprise and Essex's task group had returned back from a sortie after successfully raiding a Japanese island.

Lexington watched on in envy with a cross face as she watched Enterprise and Essex stroll around together.

"What's wrong sis?" Yorktown asked who was sitting across from Lexington, noticing her sister's grumpy demeanor.

"Nothing." Lexington said letting out a sigh and crossing her arms with a 'hmph'.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Yorktown said.

"What would you know?"

"Because you totally aren't pouting right now."

"I'm not pouting!"

"Uh huh." Yorktown uttered unbelievingly. "I'm sure it totally isn't because you're jealous that Enterprise is with Essex again."

"N-now why would I be jealous?"

"Because you're like this every time you see them together." Yorktown said. "It's kind of obvious."

"W-well that's because it's totally unfair how much time Essex gets to spend with Enterprise!" Lexington exclaimed. "Haven't you noticed she spends more time with Essex over anyone else?

"No not really. I think E tries her best to spend as much time equally with all of us. I don't think she's really biased towards anyone or anything."

"She does I'm telling you. It's always Essex. All because Essex was the first carrier of our class and got to meet her first." Lexington grumbled.

"What are you complaining about then? You were the 2nd Essex to be commissioned. Plus you're in the same Task Group as Enterprise so you get to spend even more with her than most of us." Yorktown then narrowed her eyes at Lexington. "And now that I've said all of that, I'm actually starting to get jealous. Why do you get to complain?!"

Lexington's face went red a little. "E-Even if all of that is true, that still doesn't detract my statement from the fact she prefers Essex." Lexington huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Why do you think they have a room together?"

"Because Admiral Nimitz assigned them one?"

"She probably used her influence to try and force them to get her a room with Essex."

"I don't think that's how it works."

"And what about the nicknames they have for each other? They call each other 'Big E' and 'Little E' all the time."

"Uhh, Big E has been Enterprise's nickname for a while now. And it's not like Enterprise doesn't give us nicknames too like how she calls you Little Lex and she calls me Little Y."

"But Big E and Little E match together so well! It's not fair."

Yorktown sighed.

"I think you're overreacting sis. Or you're just being crazy. Possibly both."

"I'm not crazy, I'm right!"

"Sure you are."

"I am! You'll see! You'll regret it when you fall behind in the race for Enterprise's heart!"

"Hah?" Yorktown said with a confused look on her face.

"You're just sitting there all relaxed. But you'll see what happens when you don't try."

"What are you even talking about?"

"You might have the face of her older sister, but that doesn't mean you can be complacent and expect to win."

"Are you crazy or something?"

"I might have a slight advantage of being 2nd and having the face of her old friend, but I can't let Essex get ahead of me!"

"Okay, I think you need to calm down."

* * *

"Looks like Lexington is going off on a tangent right now." Essex noted as she and Enterprise turned their heads towards the commotion as they walked by.

They weren't deaf so they could definitely overhear all of the commotion going on from Lexington. Essex kind of sweatdropped at her sister's antics but Enterprise could only just find it endearing as she was indeed well aware of Lexington's feelings on the matter.

"At least is looks like Yorktown is trying to keep her grounded." Enterprise chuckled as she saw the two siblings grappling as Yorktown tried to get Lexington to calm down.

"Still though...I'm kind of curious if she has a point." Essex mused

"What do you mean?"

"Well...is it true that have a preference or bias towards anyone? Essex lowered her head a little. "Like me for example? I'd feel a little bit guilty if I was taking away most of your time."

"What brought this on?"

"Lexington does have a point. I enjoy the time we have together, but we do spend a lot of time together. I'd feel bad if my other sisters that want to spend time with you don't get to just because I'm hogging you all the time."

Enterprise blinked for a second before a smile rose up on her face. She reached over and patted Essex's head.

"Thanks Little E. But you don't need to worry about that." Enterprise said. "I love all of you girls equally."

"It's not like I have a bias towards any one of you. Just because you were the first one I met or if some of them have the faces of my late siblings, it doesn't mean I'll try to give preference for one over another. All of you are precious people to me. There's no way I'd try to neglect any of you."

Essex smiled. As she expected from Enterprise, she was very mature in her response. "You really are like a big sister to us."

"I try my best. But I thought I'd only have 1 little sibling from Hornet but man I didn't expect this many. Trying to find time for everyone is hard but I'll try my best."

Essex giggled. "Well, good luck on trying to give as much attention to everyone" Essex said. "And even though I did just say I was worried about taking up your time, sometimes I do want to be selfish about it."

"That's what I expect from some of you." Enterprise said giving one last pat on Essex's head.

* * *

 **Welp, hey there guys, it's been a while since I last updated this. Sorry about that. I did promise to update more but some stuff got in the way. Basically a LOT of FFXIV and college as well.**

 **That aside, hope you guys enjoyed and I'll try my best to get more chapters out.**


End file.
